My Uncle, My Cat and I
by Alatarial Elf
Summary: My uncle, my cat and I end up in ME. Will my uncle survive without his radio. Why didn't Gandalf show up when he needed to? Why is my cat talking to me? Read and find out.
1. Stupid Gandalf!

**I know that you are probably wondering why I am writing this story when I have another story to write. Well this story was actually in my head before the fairies were, but do not worry I am also working very hard on my other story. WARNING! This is a marysue, LOC, and a 11th walkers! Really it is only 10 walkers when they go in... Anyways, this is a very short chapter; I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer.**

**Chapter One: Stupid Gandalf!**

So there I was, sitting at the computer, playing Baldur's Gate. My uncle, Miguelito, was logged into my game from New York. He is the only one in our family to actually succeed in moving away from California and become something in life. Mean while, here in LA, my mom got divorced and has to work double shift; leading to me getting stuck with my two little brothers, Nathaniel (15) and Nicholas (10). I used to have to home teach them, but with me going to UCLA _and_ working, it just did not work. So now my brothers are back at school.

Anyways, back to the point; a message popped up from my uncle; this is what it read: _Hey Phryne _(free-neh), _someone is calling me can you pause it a sec.? _ So I paused it and I went to pick up my book, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, it was my hundredth time reading it. I was just getting to the part where Merry and Pippin start to run away from the orcs, when I heard, "Phryne!" I sighed, "Coming Nick" I set my book down on the computer and got up to assist my brother.

I went to the restroom door and asked through the door, "what do you need Nicholas?"

"I need a new shirt."

"and why is that?

"um….because I was playing water tag with the Gandalf?"

I looked to my desk and saw Gandalf, my cat, sitting on my seat. I sighed and said, "Nick, tell me the truth."

I could hear him sigh through the door, "I was playing pirates in the sink."

I smiled to myself, but kept my voice firm, "what have I told you about that? You are too old for that. Let me go check if we have anymore shirts."

I went towards the spare room that they stayed in when ever I had to watch them. My mom still lived in Apple Valley and because of her jobs, the kids stayed here on weekdays and went home on weekends.

When I got to the door, I heard music blaring through the door "…._Don't wanna be an American idiot. One nation controlled by the media. Information age of hysteria, is calling out to idiot America_…" I smiled to myself, I loved that song, but why was it so loud? Nathan knew not to have it that loud. I opened the door, and blinked in surprise. My brother was on top of a girl kissing her, they were clothed, but still, seeing your little brother in that type of situation was disturbing.

I took a deep breath, and went over to the CD player and lowered the volume. They both shot up in surprise. "Ph-Phryne, wh-w… I…" I turned to look at them and calmly said, "Nathanpoo, you know you are not supposed to have your music so loud. Oh, hello Jessica. How are you?" the poor blonde was as red as a tomato, "fine" she said shakily. "That is good to hear." I said cheerfully. I went over to the dresser and took out a shirt for Nick, then I took out a key from my pocket and opened the little box on the dresser and took out a condom. I walked over to the door then turned to see that they were still looking at me, red faced. I smiled at them then threw the Trojan at Nathan. "Make sure you use it, oh and I will be telling mom." With a smile, I left and closed the door behind me.

On my way down the stairs, Jessica went flying past me saying something along the lines of, "Good bye" I smiled at her and said, "Wow, that bad, huh. Good bye!" she turned bright red then flew out the front door. I laughed , my plan had worked.

When I got to the bathroom door I knocked and after I heard my brother say it was ok, I opened the door slightly and felt the shirt being pulled from my hands. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Do not play in water again." And with that I left.

At the door way, to my office, I saw my cat. "Gandalf, what are you doing?" he was sitting on my seat still, but now he looked like he was about to jump on my computer. I saw everything before it happened; Gandalf would jump on the computer and spill my water onto it, through my book. "Gandalf! NOOOO!" I ran towards my computer and lunged, but it was too late. I felt the cold water slip through my fingers, and then the shock. I heard screaming, it took me a while to realize it was my own screams. I felt as if I was being pulled apart, thrown through a sheet of cold ice, and then put back together.

I landed on my feet, shacking, then my knees gave out and I felt the cold grass under them. Wait, grass? I opened my eyes and looked down, yup there was grass there. "Holy shit!" I looked over to my right and saw my uncle! His dark green eyes were wide, looking at something in front of us. I followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. "Shit!" I got up and took him by his forearm and pulled him behind a tree when the orcs finally saw us. "Climb!" he looked at me then up at the tree, then me again. "Climb! NOW!" he began to climb then I started up after him, my fear of heights completely forgotten.

I felt a hand grab my ankle; I turned and saw an orc holding it. I kicked his head with the heel of my boot. He yelped, and let me go. I continued my climb, but stopped dead when I heard it. "Hey, hey. Over here." I knew that voice. It was Merry! I looked towards the voice, and sure enough, there were two little hobbits running as fast as their hairy feet could carry them. My mouth hung open, so we really are in Middle Earth.

**Baldur's Gate is a computer game that allows you to put in your Dungeons&Dragons character and play online. If you do not know what Dungeons&Dragons is, go look it up on the internet! Ok, so please R&R, no insulting without telling me why you are insulting. Oh and if you do not like these types of stories, then do not read them! Nobody is putting a gun at your head and saying, "Read or I will shoot!" So, again, if you do not like my story do not read it, not everyone is entitled to your opinion.**


	2. Hello! Oh, Never Mind, Goodbye

**Chapter Two: Hello! Oh, Never Mind, Goodbye. **

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I looked up at my uncle and saw that he looked slightly dazed; I swear if he could he would take out a notepad and start taking notes.

I shook my head and started back down the tree. "Phryne! What the hell are you doing!" I just ignored my uncle and kicked an oncoming urkhai. He fell down unconscious; I picked up his dropped sword and slit his throat. Then skillfully started to make my way through the urkhai towards Merry and Pippin. How I was able to fight skillfully, I did not know at the time. Although it did not pass by unnoticed, and I was slightly freaked out, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. All I wanted to do was get to the two hobbits; I knew exactly what was going to happen. _Buroom!_ That was Boromir's horn! That means that he got to the hobbits already. I ran harder than ever, mercilessly killing every urkhai that got in my way.

I got to the top of a hill and looked at the bloody mess below. The two hobbits were behind a man with raven hair; he was fighting off the onslaught of urkhai.

I heard a branch brake closely behind me. I turned to cut off the urkhai's head, but found that it suddenly burst into flame. It howled in pain and ran down the hill, bumping into other urkhai, causing them to catch on fire. I turned to look at my uncle; he had another fireball in his hand. He aimed it at a group of urkhai off to his right.

I smiled faintly and looked back down at Boromir. I found him looking at me with his mouth hanging slightly open. "No! You idiot! Pay attention at what you are doing!" but as I said this the first arrow made contact with his chest. "NO!" screaming that only brought the attention to me. The urkhai that shot Boromir, fired another arrow, then said, "Get the Halflings!" I fought even harder than before. I could tell that the urkhais didn't want to kill me, they just wanted to nock me unconscious, but I killed anyways. By the time I was next to Boromir, he was on the ground, dieing. Most of the urkhai were gone only about twenty remained. I didn't care any more. they started to approach me, but then urkhais here and there started to catch on fire, but I had my eyes set on one urkhai. He saw me approach him and aimed an arrow at me. I don't know what came over me, it was like another being took over my body, but I completely ignored the arrow and broke into a sprint. Right when it was going to release it, a big black, dirty, messy blob knocked into the urkhai, making the arrow graze my upper arm. I blinked in surprise as the being that controlled my body left. I looked at Aragorn and the urkhai fight. I knew the out come of the battle so I turned to look at Boromir, my uncle was beside him. I walked over and kneeled down next to him.

"I am so sorry." I said, my voice braking, "I failed to save you." I looked down in shame. "N- No, L-lady Ph-Ph- Phryne, you fought b-b-bravely." Boromir said shakily. My eyes shot up to Migeulito's, how did he know my name? _I told him._ My eyes grew wide. He just talked to me in my head! Wasn't that Galadriel's job?

I looked down at Boromir and said, "Thank you, Lord Boromir." He smiled and said, "Remember me as just Boromir."

Aragorn rushed to his other side, he almost immediately reached to pull out an arrow, but Boromir stopped him. "Leave it." I knew what he was going say, and it was private (in a soldier and king type of way), so I stood up, and my uncle stood almost at the same time.

I stepped back and bowed my head to both of them, then carefully stepped around them. The tears were still falling when I felt my uncle embrace me.

**notice that when he first talked, his voice was shacking, but here he sounds perfectly normal, almost cheerful. Me and my uncle found it funny, if you don't, then ok. We do not care. So it was NOT a mistake.**

**La La La! as you can tell I am a very weird person. I really do not know why I typed that. I finally convinced my uncle to help me write the story! Now I can type his true reactions to being sent to a different dimension, even if he is not to happy about being separated from Randi Rhodes, from Air America Radio. When I asked him what he would do if he was able to meet her and he said that he would probably to scared to talk to her. **


	3. Hello, We Come From A Different Dimensio...

**Chapter Three: Hello, We Come From A Different Dimension.**

I had no more tears to cry. I just stood there and watched as the boat, which carried Boromir, go down the river. The whole time we were all silent. After he disappeared from my sight I looked at Aragorn, he was cleaning his blade. That was when it hit me for real. The excitement bubbled up from my stomach and up my throat. I tried to keep it in, to look mature, but I could not. _Oh my god. Oh my god!_ Miguelito looked at me with wide eyes. _Phryne, what are-_. He didn't get a chance to finish his thought, because at that moment I let out a shriek of joy. Legolas winced, Gimli lifted his axe, ready to strike, Aragorn looked at me in alarm, and my uncle looked like this happened every day.

"oh my god!" I turned to Miguelito and said, "Oh my god! We are in Middle Earth!" Miguel sighed and said, "Yes Phryne, I kind of noticed that." I rolled my eyes and looked at Aragorn again. He wore a slightly scared look. "Are you…" I finished the sentence for him, "insane? Crazy? Mentally unstable? Some people think so, others just think me easily excited." I usually get like that when excited. Aragorn looked…..well I don't know what he looked like after I said that because his expression was unreadable. So instead of trying to read him I said, "Hi, I am Phryne," I motioned to my uncle with my head, "he is my uncle, Miguel. We come from a different dimension." Don't ask me how I managed not to jump on him and shriek out again in joy, for I do not know. It was like a bad fan fiction story.

"I am Strider." Aragorn said uncertainly. I smiled brightly at him and said, "Nice to meet you Aragorn." His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. Before he was able to say anything else I turned to Gimli. He smiled up at me and said; "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady-" I shook my head "You may all call me by my first name, Phryne. Oh and there is no need for introductions, I know all of you. Besides it is just a waste of time." Aragorn stopped talking to my uncle and to looked at me. "Enough with the talking! Let's go do something!" "Of course!" I heard Legolas' voice say. I avoided looking at him, because I knew I would just gape at him. I saw him in the corner of my eyes, he was better looking than Orlando Bloom! I know that all of Bloom's fans would gladly give up gazing at Bloom to gaze at Legolas. I had an instant crush on him. I can't even explain what he looked like because there are no words to describe him.

Anyways, I turned to Aragorn instead. In the corner of my eye I saw Legolas grab a canoe-like thing, and move it out into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam are on the other shore. If we hurry we can catch them!" I shook my head, this was the only time I disliked Legolas in the movies. I mean how could he even think of leaving Pippin with those nasty creatures! Poor Pippin!

Legolas turned to look at us when he noticed that no one was doing anything except just standing there, except for my uncle, who was looking around at everything; as if trying to memorize every little detail. "You mean not to follow them." Legolas said. I nodded and said without looking at him, "Of course we are not going to follow them, we are going after Pippin! Isn't that right Aragorn?" Gimli looked at me wide eyed. I turned to look at Aragorn as he finished cleaning his sword. "She is right. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin." He then put his sword away and smiled, "Let's go hunt some orc!" He then turned around and took a few steps before, plomf, he was on the ground. What was scary is that I could not only hear his curses, but another's curses in my head. I turned to look at my uncle but he said, "It is not me!" I didn't think it was him, because the voice didn't have that New York accent. I turned to look at Aragorn again. He was o his feet, cursing about some stupid cat. I frowned and stepped around Legolas, our arms accidentally brushed, but I ignored it and kept walking forward. What I saw made me gasp. Aragorn was there shouting curses at a grey and white cat. I heard Gandalf's come back, _Dude, you were the one that stepped on me!_ So he was the other voice inside my head.

**Another short chapter, Yup. Anyways, please review.**


	4. Do Not Insult My Cat!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Four: Do Not Insult My Cat!**

"Gandalf!" I shrieked. Then I ran over to him, pushing Aragorn out of the way. I bent over and picked him up. "Oh my Gandalf, I have missed you." I then kissed the top of his head as he started to purr, I hugged him even tighter at this. _You're choking me!_ "Oh I am sorry Gandalf." Immediately, I released him. I then turned to look at Aragorn. "This is Gandalf." Aragorn's mouth was hanging open; he had a look of total disbelief on his face. "That is not Gandalf. He fell, I saw him. That is nothing but a very ugly, stupid, annoying cat." _Oh no, that was bad._ I heard Miguelito's voice say in my head, and he was right. Anger overtook me immediately, how dare he insult my cat! I stepped towards him, I probably looked very, very, very angry, because Aragorn looked at me with complete fear in his eyes.

I stopped right in front him and calmly said, "Please do not insult my cat. You can insult anything else, just as long as it is not something I love. Understood?" He looked very surprised at how calmly I spoke, but nodded his head. I smiled and said, "Good."

Miguelito broke the tension by saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aragorn then seemed to gain his composure again, because he added, "yes, we are wasting time. Leave anything that can be spared behind, we travel light." He then without another word he took off, this time making sure he didn't trip on anything. Miguelito smiled at me, _good self control_. I smiled back at him then heard, my cat's voice say, _yes thank you for defending me, but I am going to go and see if I can get my claws into his heels! Good bye._ I shook my head as I watched him run after Aragorn. Miguelito glanced at me then ran after Gandalf. I heard Gimli let out a roar of approval then I saw him take off after Miguel. I was just about to follow him when I felt a firm hand grab my upper arm and turn me around. I lost my footing, so when I was turned around; I bumped into Legolas' chest.

I avoided looking at his eyes, while I was trying to pull away, but he shook me to get me to stop. "How do we know we can rust you? After all you did appear here when the orcs attacked, you dress differently, you have a different accent, you act differently, and you look different." '_Help!'_ I pleaded with my mind. "um…well those are good points. But Aragorn trusts me, and he has not led you astray. You have my word, I am a perfectly nice person." I said with a smile, and then tried to pull away; he was starting to get me nervous and giddy.

He would not let me go when I tried again. "why won't you look into my eyes then?" I felt my cheeks grow hot. Still not looking at him, I said, "Umm…. Well….you see…" At that exact moment, I saw a ball of grey and white hissing fur; jump up onto a rock next to us. Legolas let go of me and prepared himself for the cat to attack, but I stepped in front of the cat and said out loud, "Gandalf! What do you think you are doing!" and in my mind said, '_Thank God! Thank you, Gandalf, you are a lifesaver!'_ Gandalf seemed to smirk and said, '_I highly doubt he would have killed you.'_ He stopped hissing, straightened himself out, and then liked his shoulder; as if nothing happened.

I shook my head, "Stupid cat." I turned and quickly said, "Come we are wasting time!" then turned and started to run in the direction everyone else went. _'Gandalf, come on, you old cat!'_ He jumped off the rock and ran beside me. _'I am not old!'_ I just laughed out loud.

**THE END! L.O.L. just kidding! There is still more to come! Yes I know it is short, but oh well. I will try to make it longer next time, but _please_ review, or I will send Gandalf to sink his claws into you!**


	5. Frizzy Hair

**Chapter Five: Frizzy Hair **

Three days and nights with nothing but running, you can imagine how tired I was. Stupid orcs and urkhai! I was running behind my uncle; he was behind Legolas; he was behind Aragorn; he was behind Gandalf; and Gimli was somewhere behind me. I do not know when we decided to run in a straight line, but we were.

Gandalf suddenly stopped, nearly making Aragorn trip on him again. As Aragorn cursed the cat, Gandalf cocked his head, as if listening to something intently. I laid down on the ground I was just incredibly glad for a breather, mean while Miguelito was staring at his hands, he has been doing that a lot lately, it was starting to get annoying. I got up and sat down next to him, then looked at his hands. "Hmm….I can see that in your future you will travel to Rohan." I said in my best fortune teller voice. Miguelito laughed out loud, "Oh really? How do you know? I would have never guessed!" I laughed with him too.

"Shh!" we both looked over at Aragorn he was laying on the ground glaring at us, then he closed his eyes to listen into the rock. I immediately stopped laughing and looked around at the surrounding area, I recognized the area. I smiled to myself then stood up as Aragorn stood. Then both of us said, "their pace has quickened," he turned to glare at me. Before he could continue I said, "they must have caught our scent." '_Phryne'_ I heard Miguelito say in my head, _'let them speak.'_ I just stuck my tongue out at him, and he just rolled his eyes. I suddenly turned back to Aragorn and said, "I am tired!" he shook his head but when he started to speak I said, "The urkhia are taking the hobbits to Isengard." Aragorn's eyes grew wide and he whispered to himself, "Saruman" Miguel nodded and said, "Yes so let's go." Without another word he took off again, Aragorn and Gandalf right behind him.

I turned around as I heard a loud crash. Gimli started to curse about running non-stop. "Come on Gimli! Look on the bright side, we get to see the beautiful landscapes of Rohan!" I heard him snort, "You have not seen beauty until you have seen The Lady of the Woods." I smiled at him.

"Come, we are gaining on them." I jumped at the sound of Legolas' voice right next to me. I made a big mistake and looked at him. He immediately cought me in his gaze, as I looked into his eyes, for a split second, I could see the many life-times he has seen, the love he had for Middle Earth, the hate he had for Sauron, and the surprise and confusion directed towards me. Then it was all covered with his 'blank' mask. _'Phryne! What the hell are you doing back there? Hurry up and get over here!' _I tore my eyes away from him and followed Miguelito's orders.

'_Geez, Miss Frizz, what took you so long?'_ I turned and glared at my uncle and said out loud, "you know I can't control my hair. It has a mind of its own! Annoying it is." Miguelito laughed out loud._ 'At least you don't have long frizzy hair all over your body!' _ We laughed even harder at Gandalf's complaint.

**Wow, this is like….really, really, really, short. I need reviews! Please! I am desperate! I am not inspired to write with out any of them! Thank you all who did review my last chapter, it inspired me to continue writing. So please, review! **


	6. The Guessing Game

**Chapter Six: The Guessing Game**

I sat down behind a rock, Miguelito sat next to me, and Gandalf jumped in my lap and started to purr as I tiredly rubbed his head. Aragorn sat next to me and said, "We will wait here for them" I just nodded my head, too tired to speak. Legolas had just informed us that the riders with "yellow" hair were coming towards us.

No matter what I tried I could not fall asleep. I groaned and looked over at my uncle he was just looking around at things again. I cleared my throat to get his attention, unfortunately it also got Legolas' and Gandalf's attention, I did nothing but ignore them. "Yes?" Miguelito asked. "I am bored and I can't for the life of me fall asleep. No matter how I lay a twig is there waiting to attack me."

He laughed and asked, "So what can I do?" I pretended to think then said, "Hmm….. Well you can either let me use you as my mattress or you can play the guessing game with me."

"What is the guessing game?" Aragorn's voice startled me, I forgot he was awake. "It is a game we always play when we are bored. We either hum or sing a song and the other has to guess what the name of the song is." Aragorn nodded his understanding. Then Legolas' wonderful voice filled the air when he asked, "What if the other does not know the song he or she is singing?" I just shrugged and said, "Nothing really, we just keep on playing."

I looked at my uncle with excitement in my eyes, "So do you want to play?" He nodded and said, "But you have to go first." My eyes grew wide, "Nope, I am not singing first."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"If not, I will tell them about your Orlando Bloom obsession." Then he added in my head, _'when he is blonde and blue eyed.'_

"What is Orlando Bloom?" Legolas asked with a hint of-was that jealousy? No I am just imagining things. Anyways, Miguel said, "He is just a person Ph-"

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I interrupted him, "Fine I will go first, you evil person! I swear you are the son of Dracula!"

I cleared my throat and started to sing,

"Compasión no quiero, lástima no quiero  
quiero un amor duro que me pueda hacer vibrar  
tu sabor yo quiero, tu sudor yo quiero  
quiero tu locura que me haga delirar"

I looked at my Miguelito as I finished the verse, I did not want to see the other's disgusted expressions. Recognition suddenly came into my uncle's eyes and he said, "Amor a la Mexicana, by Thalia. I always thought you sounded like her and looked like Shakira."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "at least you are right about the song."

"What language was that? I have never heard it before." Aragorn asked. "That was Spanish." I said smiling. "It is the language of our heritage."

"Where do you come from? As far as I know, we know close to nothing about you." At legolas' question I glance at my uncle, then at Gandalf-who was still sleeping, then at Aragorn-who already knew about us from my uncle, then at Gimli who was awake!

"Gimli?" he scared me, I thought he was still asleep. "When did you wake up?" He blushed and then said, "I was awake the whole time." I laughed and he seemed to turn even redder. He then cleared his throat and said, "Please continue with the song, it sounds like a nice song." I smiled at him, "it is a wonderful song, but I think sleep has finally found me." He nodded as Aragorn took of his cloak and handed it to me. "Here, this might make you a little more comfortable."

"What about you?" he shook his head and said, "I do not need it, I am used to the attacking twigs and rocks." I laughed softly, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**I need reviews! I am dieing without them. I have gotten wonderful reviews for my last chapters, now if you could please review for this chapter. **

**Oh yes and I do not own the song, Amor a la Mexicana by Thalia. I also do not own any person, place or thing that does not sound foreign to you. **

**And if someone can please answer this question, do they have guitars in Middle Earth? I don't think so, but if they do please tell me!**


	7. The Riders of Rohan

**Disclaimer: Must you depress me by reminding me that I own nothing!**

**Chapter Seven: The Riders of Rohan**

Later I awoke to find Legolas looking at me – no more like staring at me. It was slightly disturbing. I gave him a questioning, he just narrowed his; then shrugged and turned away.

I frowned and looked at my uncle, he was just waking up. he looked at me, then looked around and frowned, "It was not a dream!" he cried. I just rolled my eyes and looked for Gandalf. I saw Aragorn sitting with his pipe in hand, thinking. Gimli was having a quiet conversation with Legolas, before he could look up at me I turned away. I was still scared to look at him in the eyes, the connection we had when we first looked at each other was scary.

So I looked down next to me, where Gandalf usually slept to find he was not there! I gasped and looked back up at everyone, he was nowhere in sight! I shot up and franticly looked every where for him. "Gandalf!" I cried, tears starting to leave trails on my cheeks. I looked at Aragorn and asked, "Have you seen him?" When he shook his head I fell down to my knees and started to sob. My Gandalf was gone!

Miguelito walked over to Legolas and asked, "Legolas, can you see him anywhere?" He looked around and was about to say something, when horses came thundering by.

Aragorn stood, Gimli and Legolas right behind him. Miguel helped me up. I was too depressed to notice when Aragorn said, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

The leader of the group directed his group in a U turn. As they began to surround us, I heard Miguelito sigh, "finally, no more walking."

Eomer, must I describe him to you? Well to bad, I am not going to. We all know he is the very attractive person, who leads the little group – well at least I know.

Anyways, Eomer asked from atop his horse, "What business does an Elf, two men, a woman, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

I made myself comfortable; I knew we would be here for a while, and my uncle began to make small fire-balls in his hands.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." I mouthed out Gimli's words as he said them. Eomer got off his horse and walked to Gimli, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Then, as we all know, Legolas had an arrow pointed at Eomer's face as he said, "You would die before your stroke fell."

I sighed, '_men' _my uncle looked at me and said in his mind, _'I am one too!'_ I smiled at him as I thought, _'I know.'_ As he glared at me in mock anger, I heard Aragorn say, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, that is Phryne, sister daughter to Miguel, son of Dracula," when he said that I had to bite me tongue to stop from laughing. "And Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

Eomer looked at Legolas suspiciously, then his expression softened as he looked at me, and me being me, blushed as I smiled shyly at him. He returned my smile, then turned back to Aragorn and said with a sigh, "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He than removed his helmet to reveal – as I said before – attractive features. My crush on him was not as big as my crush on Legolas, but I still blushed and looked away shyly, when he glanced at me.

By now Miguelito was juggling small fireballs and you could hear the ooos and oh my gods from the group around us, whose spears have been long removed. Anyways Eomer continued, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He pointedly looked at Legolas when he spoke of the spies, and who would blame him? I mean, if someone just pointed an arrow at me, I would be suspicious of that person too.

While my uncle was still doing his spectacular show with fireballs, Aragorn was saying, "We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Right then my uncle did this one very high throw that gained awe from the audience. He threw another fireball to join the last one that went up, they both stayed up in the air. Then with Miguel's powers he made them turn into a fiery bird. How Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, and Gimli did not notice this was going on was unknown to me. Also unknown, was how my uncle was even able to do such things.

Eomer sighed and said, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Gimli stepped closer to him and almost pleadingly said, "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" He even held up two fingers, as if two prove there were two. Then Aragorn added, "They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Eomer just shook his head and said, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Gimli looked in disbelief at Eomer, "Dead" he whispered. "I am sorry." Oh yeah, that was going to help, I thought sarcastically.

Eomer then whistled and called, "Hasufel! Arod! Hippocampus!" Three horses came forward. I frowned; there were not three horses in thebook or movie… I think.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." As he got back on his horse, I rolled my eyes at his comforting farewell. From atop his horse, he said, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He then turned to me and said, "I am sorry." Then announced to everyone, "We ride north!" and with that he left. After a while, his riders noticed that Eomer was leaving so with a quiet complaint, followed him shortly. I do not think they wanted stop watching my uncle's fire show.

I looked at my uncle and my eyes grew wide.

**I would everyone give a round of applause to those who reviewed! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You all made my day! Now for those of you who did not review… please review, come on, you know you want to. If you do not, I will not update! Mwahahahahaha!**


	8. Trying to Answer Questions

**Disclaimer: ok, everyone knows that I do not own anything that is Lord of the Rings, Dungeons&Dragons, Baldur's Gate, or any thing you recognize as someone else's. **

**Chapter Eight: Trying to Answer Questions**

I looked at my uncle and my eyes grew wide. His sleeves were on fire!

I got a hand full of dirt and threw it at his sleeve. Miguel looked at me in confusion, then looked down at his sleeve and yelped. He fell down to his knees and stuck his sleeve in the dirt. Once the fire was out I took his arm to heal it, but when I looked at it closely, I saw that he had no burns whatsoever.

I looked up at his speechless face with wide eyes. Then I looked at everyone else, _'Best act like nothing is wrong'_ I thought. I quickly wiped the surprise off my face and smiled pretending like nothing happened.

I walked over to the horse, now to the other problem. I did not know how to ride a horse! I looked at Aragorn as he got on his horse; he looked at me, then at Miguelito, then back at me, and asked, "Do you know how to ride a horse?" I was about to say no, when my uncle said, "Of course we do."

I looked at my uncle with wide eyes, _'what do you mean! We do not know how to ride a horse!'_ he just shook his head and thought, _'I will explain later.'_

He walked over to Hippocampus and mounted him like he knew exactly what he was doing. I saw Legolas get on Arod behind Gimli. He then turned to look at me, but I quickly looked at my uncle before our eyes could meet. I sighed and walked over to him and - to my amazement - I got on in front of him and took the reins. It was scary, how did I know what to do? I have never ridden a horse before! I looked at my and he just gave me a secretive smile.

"Come." I heard Aragon say and then we took off towards the smoky pile of Uruks.

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

While Gimli was franticly looking through the bodies, Aragorn looking around the pile, and Legolas was looking in the distance to see if he could see Merry and/or Pippin, Miguelito and I were having a discussion.

"That would not work." My uncle told me, "if we were dead and sent to heaven, then we would not be able to get hurt. Besides how does explain our knowledge of how to do things, we did not know how to do before?"

"What about the fire?" I asked, "You did not get hurt" Miguel shook his head and said, "but I can control fire, so logically, I would not be damaged by the fire. But," he then took my arm and pointed at my shoulder – which Aragorn bandaged – "See, you were hurt by that arrow and you bled, so that means we can die."

"I am confused." I sighed. Miguelito nodded and said, "The only thing I know for sure is that we somehow got our Dungeons&Dragons abilities. Remember, I was a mage, specialized in fire, and you were a cleric/warrior."

"That means that maybe the shock I got from the computer somehow sent through the game, but then why are we in Middle Earth, and why are you here?" I said, but before Miguelito could reply, Gimli angrily said, "Why are you talking there like we have not just lost two of the fellowship?" I sighed and said, "Because Pippin and Merry are not dead." Before Gimli could say anything I told Aragorn, "Look over there, you will find Hobbit tracks." Aragorn looked at where I pointed and shouted, "she is right!" while Aragorn was reading the tracks, My uncle and I made our way towards Fangorn Forrest.

At the edge of the forest, something rubbed against my leg. I yelped and jumped back. Legolas was at my side immediately, his bow and arrow ready. I glanced at him in confusion, why was he so protective, he must be like that for everyone.

I looked down at my feet and saw a white cat with a grey design in its forehead, just sitting there. _'Hello.'_ It said. I gasped and fainted.

**I love cliff-hangers! I love LotR! And……**

**I love this story! Sometimes, even I go back to reread it, just for the heck of it.**

**Anyway…**

**Thank you all who reviewed! I love you all, almost as much as I love my cat (and that is a lot)! The next chapter is already written, if I get A LOT of reviews, I might update in a day or two. If not, I will update when ever I remember. (and I have a bad memory) Mwahahahaha!**


	9. Gandalf Confesses

**Chapter Nine: Gandalf Confesses **

_**Dream:**_

_I waked down the long hallway. When I got to the end of it there was a big white door. I was just about to open it when I heard a voice say, "Please, do not leave. Not yet, please." I gasped and turned towards the voice but found nobody there. A different voice then said, "Wake up. Wake up, Phryne! You are needed! You do not need to know what is behind that door yet." I frowned, "the whole voices thing is starting to freak me out, you can stop." The second voice pretended that it didn't even hear me and said, "you do not need to go through that door yet." I looked back at the door, then to the area from where the voice came from. "Fine, keep talking. Can you at least tell me what is behind the door?" I asked. I heard the first voice say, "please do not leave." I frowned and asked, "what do you mean leave?" Then the second voice said, "Come back and we will explain." Then I recognized the voice, it was Gandalf the Wizard's voice. I knew I could trust him, so I nodded and followed the voice back down the hall._

The first thing I noticed was that some one was holding my hand, and then I felt a small furry paw on my forehead. Soon after I started to hear someone pacing not far from me, at this I decided to open my eyes. As soon as I opened my eyes I felt both the paw and the hand leave.

'_Hello.'_ I heard Gandalf's voice say in my head. I looked at the white cat sitting next to me. "Gandalf?" I asked slowly. The cat just nodded.

The pacing stopped and Miguel came to me and kneeled down, "How are you feeling?" I looked at him and answered, "Confused." He laughed and helped me stand up. I turned to look for the person who was holding my hand before, but found nobody there. I frowned and looked down at Gandalf.

"Are you Gandalf the Wizard, or Gandalf my cat?"

The cat seemed to smile, _'Both.'_ I frowned, I was more confused than ever before and I said it out loud. Gandalf was still smiling as he said, _'Please sit and I will explain.'_ He then turned to Miguel and thought, _'Miguel, I would like for you to tell everyone else what I told and showed you.' _it was then that I took notice of where everyone else was.

Aragorn was leaning on a tree smoking again, Gimli was sitting on the ground watching us, and Legolas was sitting on a rock, cross-legged, watching me with a blank expression. It was then when I remembered the first voice, pleading for me to not to leave yet. Then I thought of the hand holding mine. Could it have been Legolas who was holding it, was that his voice I heard in my dreams? Why would he do those things?

I looked back at Gandalf when he called me, _'Phryne, since we are connected to each other through our minds, and with the help of my powers, I can show you things that I saw before I left Earth.'_

He jumped onto my lap and looked deep into my eyes. I felt the myself being pulled into them. "Phryne!" I looked away from Gandalf to Nick. I looked around and found that I was back in my office. "Nick!" I said happily, I never realized how much I missed my two brothers. I made to hug him but he could not see me or feel the hug I gave him. Tears came into my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I looked back at Gandalf, who was in wizard form, and asked for an explanation, he said, "This is just a memory." That was all he had to say, I mean, reading all those fictional books you would know that in a memory, the people you see can not hear, feel, see, or smell that you are there.

I sighed in sadness and looked back at my brother when he spoke again, "Phryne? Where are you? This is not funny! Phryne! Where the heck are you?" He walked around the room, turning things over looking for me. "Phryne, if you are doing this because of my shirt, I learned my lesson! Come out now." The tears were flowing from his eyes. I felt horrible, I knew Nick had separation anxiety ever since my step-dad used to leave him in the house for hours at a time, sometimes even days. This would not be good for him.

He walked out of the room and began to look everywhere franticly while yelling my name out. Nathan came from upstairs, he looked at my brother and asked, "Nick, why are you crying? Where is Phryne?"

By now Nick was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Right then the front door opened and my mother came in. She was saying "I swear this is the messiest place I have ever been, can't you people do any thing right?" she stopped when she saw Nick with tear stains on his cheeks. "Nick what happened?" She then turned to Nathan who was still standing there and said, "Nathan, what did you do?" I shook my head, how typical of my mother, instead of comforting Nick; she goes straight into yelling at someone.

My mother looked around and screamed, "PHRYNE!"

"She is not here. She got kidnapped." Nick said through his tears, he then pointed at the sliding glass door in the office. My mom walked towards it and saw that right next to the lock, the glass was broken and the door was left open.

Nick got up and walked to my mom, "I heard her screaming before I came out of the bathroom." Nathan walked to the door and looked out into the back yard and saw nobody there then said, "I heard her scream too."

I looked at Gandalf and he said, "I had to come up with something for your disappearance." I nodded and looked back at my family.

My mom was saying, "Ugh! That brat could at least cleaned up before she got herself kidnapped! Now who is going to take care of you when I work?"

She was about to turn to leave when Nathan's angry voice said, "How could you worry about that when Phryne, your daughter, just got kidnapped? You could at least pretend you care about her!"

My mom just narrowed her eyes at him and slapped him, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" she then sat down heavily on my chair and began to cry. "I just do not know what to do! This has never happened before!" My brothers went over to comfort her.

Then the image started to fade and another image came into view. I was in a hospital; I could hear the faint beeping of the machines. Every single family member was in the room looking down at someone in the bed. I heard a doctor say, "She received a blow to the head and from what we could tell, she was also rapped. We tried to heal as many wounds as possible. Although, we do not know when she might come out of the coma, we do not even know if she will come out of it. I am sorry." With that the doctor left.

I looked at Gandalf and he sadly said, "I had to make a double of you. The detectives almost found out you were not kidnapped. I am sorry."

I slowly walked towards the bed and looked down, I saw myself there with bruises everywhere. My lip was cut and my head was bandaged. I stepped back and looked at Gandalf with wide eyes, seeing yourself like that is not a pleasant experience.

As I looked at Gandalf the image around me started to fade and the forest was back, only this time closer to night fall.

I was shaking worse than a leaf ever could. My uncle walked over to me and hugged me, trying to give me comfort, yet I did not feel comforted. So I pulled away and asked Gandalf, "Were you the on who brought us here?"

The cat nodded and began his tale.

**This chapter is not like the others, I know. Do not worry! It will get back to it's old self again! Oh and my brother does not have any type of anxiety and my mom is not that cold and heartless. I made them that way, because things will happen that needs them to be like that. For those of you who were wondering, my uncle is 28 years old and I am 23. **

**I got so many reviews for my last chapter, how could I not update? Thank you for reviewing! For those of you who read but did not review, I spit on you! So review this chapter and I might not spit on you. Review please!**


	10. Umm… OK

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Chapter Ten: Umm… OK.**

When Gandalf finished his story Miguelito could give me no comfort, so I took a walk.

As I walked away I heard Miguelito say, "No, Legolas, she will be fine."

When I thought I was far enough I sat down next to a tree and cried. I cried for everything, my brothers, my mother, my uncle, my cat, and for myself. I hugged my knees and leaned against the tree. I mean, being told that you were not supposed to be in Middle Earth that it was supposed to be just your uncle; it would make you feel bad too.

You probably don't even know what I am talking about, here let me tell you. When Gandalf died, he accidentally got resurrected in the wrong world as a cat. He was gray and white because he was only in the middle of regaining his powers, in order for him to have gotten all his powers (and turn all white); he would have had to come here to Middle Earth.

Gandalf said that when he thought he was ready enough to go home, he intended on using the internet connection to take my uncle with him to Middle Earth. You see, he knew that when he was here that he would still be in his cat form until he completed his destiny, so he needed a translator, and as two extra bonuses; Miguel knew what the out come of the whole thing would be, and he would be a mage; through the Dungeons&Dragons game.

Everything was going according to plan, when I suddenly come back sooner than he expected, and when I lunged to stop him from "spilling water onto my computer" I accidentally also lunged into the portal connection he was making, leading to me getting stuck in Middle Earth.

I think you can see why I was crying. I couldn't be mad at Miguelito because it was not his fault. But one can't help and think that instead of being stuck in the middle of a war, I could have been at home playing a game of cards with my brothers, or drinking a cup of coffee with my friends at Starbucks.

Anyways, back to story.

I was sitting there swimming in my self-pity, when I felt someone place a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned towards the hand and the person hugged me as I cried into his chest. At the moment I did not care who he was, all I knew was that he gave me comfort.

I spilled my heart out, "Why me? It hurts, you know, to be told that you are nothing but a mistake." I couldn't talk anymore because of the sobs coming out of me.

"I do not think you were a mistake, there is a purpose for everything that happens, just wait and see, your purpose will come to you." At the sound of Legolas'es voice I looked up into his wonderful blue eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth – or at least what he thought was the truth.

He placed his hand on my cheek and gently began to wipe away my tears with his thump. It was then that I started to notice how close we were. My heart started to beat faster as I realized that if we move but a little closer we could kiss. Would he mind? Yes, of course he would mind, he was an elf, immortal; and I was a human, a mere mortal.

So instead I smiled at him and just gave him a hug and thank you. Then I stood up and offered my hand to help him up. When he was standing his expression was blank, even with his small smile.

"We did not have a good first meeting, and I apologize for my rash actions." He politely said. "So, why don't we start over?"

I smiled at him and said, "Umm…ok." I then put my hand out for a handshake, while saying, "My name is Phryne." He shook my hand slightly uncomfortable and said, "Pleasure to meet you; I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm." I smiled brightly at him as I took my hand back from his and said, "Come, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, my uncle is waiting for me."

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Gandalf led us out of the forest, saying, _'One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed.'_ My uncle said it out loud to everyone else.

Gandalf seemed to nod to Miguel and then he whistled long and clear, all four horses, including Shadowfax, came towards us.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." I heard Legolas say from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "No, Legolas, your eyes are not being 'cheated by some spell' that is Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been Gandalf's friend through many dangers."

With that I mounted Hippocampus and moved him over next to my uncle, who was on top of Shadowfax with Gandalf.

Miguelito turned to me and said, "I just remembered, Hippocampus is Latin for horse." I laughed and we all took off for a long journey to Edoras.

**I did not feel like putting that as another chapter or at the beginning of the next, so I put it here. **

**Anyways, 'thanks' to all those who reviewed and 'curse you aqua scum' to all those who read and did not review my last chapter. 'Please review this chapter' goes out to everyone who read this chapter. Know this, if I do not get A LOT of reviews, I will not update! Mwahahahahaha!**


	11. A Rest Stop

**Disclaimer: Why do you torture me so? Of course I own nothing!**

**Chapter 11: A Rest Stop**

As we were riding I turned to my uncle and said, "Have you noticed that everything that has happened so far has been movie-verse?" He nodded and said, "I wonder why."

Then I suddenly thought of something. "Aragorn!" I called out, when he turned to look at me I continued, "Who found you on the way to Rivendell and took Frodo to Elrond?"

Aragorn's mouth dropped open and he asked, "How did you-" he then stopped himself, probably remembering that I know many things about them, so he answered, "Glorfindel, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Thank you." I turned back to my uncle and he asked, _"Who is Glorfinger?"_

I laughed and thought, _'Glorfindel is one of the coolest elves ever.'_ Miguelito frowned and asked, _'Wasn't Arwen supposed to find them?'_ I shook my head and said, _'In the movie she was, but not in the books, it was Glorfindel. I was angry with Peter when he put her in instead.' _Miguel then said, _'That does not make sense. Why did that happen like the book?' _I just shrugged and answered, _'maybe some things happened like the book and others like the movie. For example, Boromir's-'_ I choked down my tears that threatened to come at his memory. I took a deep breath and continued, _'His hair was raven, and Aragorn's eyes are gray not blue.'_ He nodded, agreeing with what I thought.

Gandalf then said, _'We will rest here for a while, then continue on with our journey.'_ I sighed in relief as Miguelito repeated this to everyone else.

I got off my horse and threw myself on the ground, not caring about the twigs and rocks, it was nothing compared to the soreness of my ass.

I threw my hands in the air above me and said, "Jesus Christ, come and take me now!" I laid there for a few seconds, with my arms and legs spread out, and nothing happened. I sighed and said, "Fine, don't take me." I stuck my tongue out at the sky as my uncle sat down heavily next to me. "Phryne," he said, "I don't think there is a Jesus Christ here." I nodded in agreement, "Well that would explain a lot." We couldn't hold it any more, we laughed.

'_You two are so immature!'_ Gandalf said as he curled up into a ball and fell asleep. I just looked over at my uncle and we both laughed.

I began to pet him, but instead of his usual purring, he moved he moved out of my reach. I sighed in sadness and asked, "Will I ever get my cat back?" He seemed to not have heard me because he just continued to sleep.

I looked up at Gimli and Aragorn, who were trying to get a fire going, they were not succeeding. I nudged my uncle in the ribs and motioned to them with my head. He seemed to understand; he got up and discreetly put a small fireball into the pile of woods.

Gimli jumped back in surprise then quickly stood up, "See, I told you that a dwarf's fire never fails." Aragorn looked at Miguel, who was trying to look innocent, then shook his head as he looked back at Gimli, who still had his chest puffed out proudly.

My laughter turned into a small gasp and jump as I heard Legolas say from right next to, "How are you?" I had forgotten that elves could be so quiet. I smiled at him then said, "I am ok, thank you." The out of habit I asked, "How are you?" He smiled softly as he watched me battle my hair and the wind, away from my face. He reached over and gently placed the lose strand of hair behind my ear, but did not remove his hand afterwards.

"I am fine." He said, answering a question I forgot I asked when I looked into his eyes. "That is good to hear." I whispered distractedly. I just could not seem to look away from him, I was drowning – I knew it was wrong, but I could not help it.

His eyes dropped to my mouth and I unconsciously licked them. I swear, my heart was beating faster than a humming bird's wings as he moved closer to me. Then… "Legolas, we should scout the area."

Aragorn's voice brought me out of my trance. I looked at Aragorn, trying to get my heart rate under control.

I felt that Legolas was still looking at me as he stood up and called out, "I am coming." Then he left.

'_Be careful.'_ I looked at Gandalf and said out loud, "I thought you were asleep." He chose to ignore me and instead answered, _'Be careful.' _I sighed and said, _'I do not know what you mean.'_ Gandalf shook his head and said, _'you know exactly what I am talking about' _I frowned at him and thought, _'You know, you are not really talking, you are thinking.'_ Gandalf narrowed his eyes, and trust me when your cat narrows their eyes at you, you get really freaked out. _'Ok I know what you are thinking about. No need to get angry.' _He nodded and said, _'So you know why I say to be careful.' _I sighed and looked at my hands. _'I know why you say that.'_ I looked at Legolas as I thought, _'And I am going to do everything I can do to stop it before it grows.'_ Gandalf jumped onto my lap and looked at me with sadness in his eyes, _'It will be the best for the both of you, he is not like Arwen and you are not even from this world.'_ I looked away from Legolas and looked at the horizon so that I could hide the tears that threatened to fall. _'I know.' _

Gandalf curled up into a little ball on my lap and started to purr, _'You will always have Gandalf Gray Tail.' _I laughed at the nickname I gave him a long time ago - when he was still gray and white – back when everything was so much more simpler.

**If nobody reviews than I will stop typing! I need more reviews! I am dieing without them! By the way, thank you all who did review.**


	12. The King of the Golden Hall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12: The King of the Golden Hall**

As we neared the gates of Edoras, the guards there sprang to their feet. "Stay, strangers here unknown!" they said in Common - surprisingly enough. "None are welcome here in days of war but our own folk, and those that come from Mundburg in the land of Gondor. Who are you that come heedless over the plain thus strangely clad, riding horses like to our own horses? Long have we kept guard here and watched you from afar. Never have we seen other riders so strange, nor any horse more proud than is one of these that bear you. He is one of Mearas, unless our eyes are cheated by some spell." I rolled my eyes at this, did everyone use that expression. The speaking guard than said, "Say, are you not a wizard, some spy from Saruman or phantoms of his craft? Speak now and be swift!"

I frowned; how did he know my uncle was a wizard? I already did not like this person. "We are no phantoms," said Aragorn, "nor do your eyes cheat you. For indeed these your own horses that we ride, as you knew well ere you asked, I guess. But seldom does thief ride home to the stable. Here are Hasufel, Arod, and Hippocampus, that Eomer, the Third Marshal of the Mark, lent to us, only two days ago."

The guard then answered, "If what you tell me is truth, then doubtless Théoden will have heard of it. Maybe your coming was not wholly unlooked-for. It is but two nights ago that Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Théoden no stranger should pass these gates."

"Wormtongue?" said Miguelito, "Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but to the Lord of the Mark himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we are come?" I frowned yet again – how on earth did he know what to say? I did not hear Gandalf telling him to say anything and he never read the books so he would not know about this, since it never happened in the movie.

"Yes I will go," the guard answered slowly. "But what names shall I report? And what shall I say of you? Young and weary you seem now, and yet you are fell and grim beneath, I deem."

"Well do you see and speak," said my uncle. "For I am Gandalf's apprentice, I have come by his request. I am Miguel. And behold! I too bring back a horse. Here is Shadowfax the Great. And here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of Kings. Here also are Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf, Phryne the Seer, and our cat, they are our comrades. Go now and say to your master that we are at his gates and would have speech with him, if he will permit us to came into his hall."

"Strange names you give indeed! But I will report them as you bid, and learn my master's will," said the guard. "Wait here a little while, and I will bring you such answer as seems good to him. Do not hope too much! These are dark days."

With that he left, leaving us with the rest of the guards, who were all eyeing me. Most with approval, others with distrust – but still it was staring, and it made me very uncomfortable. "Do you mind _not _staring? I know I am not exactly the prettiest thing, but that is no excuse to stare; that is rude." I said with as much venom as I could muster. They all looked at me like I was some type of alien; they probably never had a woman talk like that to them.

One of the guards, by the looks of it the youngest said, "I am sorry, but I have never seen someone as beautiful as you. You rival the beauty of the Lady Eowyn." I had to bite my tongue in order not to laugh, I looked nothing like Eowyn with my dark hair and brown eyes, "I highly doubt I am anything compared to the Shield Maiden of Rohan, but I appreciate your attempt to make me feel better about myself." He was about to say something when the guard came back.

"Théoden gives you leave to enter." He then stepped aside and let us pass. Once we were in a few stable-hands came and took our horses. I frowned yet again, did they take the horses this early in the books, I could not remember. We began to make our way up the hill, on the way I tried to remember as much as possible from the book and movie. Then I remembered that in the book they all spoke in their language, not Common, but in the movie they did; but there was no gate scene. Sure you see Aragorn looking up at Eowyn as they rode in, but there were no guards. That led to another thought, why did my uncle call me the Seer? And how did he know exactly what to say when I did not hear Gandalf tell him what to say and he never read the book… so how did he know? And why is he not in pain from his scoliosis?

'_You know, if you keep that expression long enough, you will never be able to change it.' _I rolled my eyes at my uncle and, ignoring his last comment, asked, _'When did I become Phryne the Seer and you Gandalf's Apprentice? What are you now a Jedi?'_ He laughed softly and answered, _'Gandalf said that I needed some type of authority and by becoming his apprentice I would get some. And as for you, we just needed to give you some significance. I mean we have the King,' _an image of Aragorn came into mind, I gasped and looked at Miguelito in alarm, I did not think up that image; but he seemed not to have noticed as he continued thinking. _'Then we have the Dwarf and the Elf and the wizard's apprentice. You needed to be of some importance, since you are traveling with such a group, so I gave you the title of the Seer; besides you were into all that stuff on Earth.' _

"Wait Miguelito." I said out loud. Then I thought of an image and he looked at me with wide eyes, "Why are you thinking of a Papillon?"

"You saw it?" He nodded slowly than asked, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, but you did it too." This time he frowned and I got an image of Gandalf. I nodded and thought, _'Yes, we have to ask him.' _

Then I heard Gimli's famous line, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

"At least they are not crying." I said, but then a loud wail was heard. I looked at the crying little girl, clutching to her mother's skirt. "Well at least not most of them." Miguelito shook his head and said, "Remember my cousin's funeral?" I laughed softly as I remembered his funeral. Everyone was so happy when he died we all went out and partied. I know you are probably going, 'Oh my God!' but you did not know him, and if you did you would be happy he died too.

Anyway…

As we arrived Gandalf jumped into my arms and many guards came out of the entrance hall with Hama in front. "I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed... By order of - Grima Wormtongue." I sighed as Miguelito nodded to the others.

Legolas gave the guards his silver-hafted knives, his quiver, and his bow. "Keep these well," he said, "for they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlorien gave them to me."

"No man will touch them, I promise you." the guard said. Then Aragorn gave his sword and daggers and all the other weapons he had, while giving this elaborate speech on how it was the great sword remade, blah, blah, blah, to keep it save, yadda, yadda, yadda. Hama nodded then Gimli gives them his axe and a few hidden axes he had. Miguel gave them a small dagger; Aragorn had given him a couple of nights ago. Then Hama stood in front of me, and – still holding Gandalf – I gave him the dagger that I took from an Urkhia the first day I got here.

After I gave it to him he stood there as if waiting for something. "What? That is all I have."

"The cat has to stay outside." He said. I gasped and asked, "Why? He won't do anything." Hama sighed and said, "Grima Wormtongue is allergic to them." I forced tears into my eyes and said, "But I can't leave him outside by himself, besides no one else can tame him. Please, let me keep him, I will hold him." Hama sighed and then stepped aside to let us pass. "Thank you." I said to him as I passed.

Once we were inside I heard Théoden's cracking voice say, "Tell me, why should I welcome you, Student of Gandalf Stormcrow?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the guards that were following us. I vomited a little in my mouth when one of them pointed at me then winked. I looked away, completely disgusted.

Grima then stood and said loudly, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer's apprentice chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." I walked up to him and said sternly, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. We did not come all this way to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Gandalf then began to hiss and then tried to scratch Grima. Grima gasped and said angrily while sneezing up a storm, "The cat! I told you to take away the cat!"

Gandalf jumped out of my arms and moved towards Théoden with my uncle following closely behind him. I was not paying attention to them because all the guards charged at us. As one came towards me I dodged his punch and kicked him in the stomach making him kneel over in pain. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly made a round house kick. Suddenly I found myself facing the guard that winked at me. He approached me slowly and then said, "You will make a nice bad-warmer." He ran towards me and I prepared myself for his blow, when suddenly Legolas knocked him on the side of the head. Then before he was able to fall Legolas punched him so hard he crashed into the pillar next to us. I gave him a grateful – yet questioning - smile, and then turned towards Théoden and my cat at the sound of his laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the _Cat_. Haha! Ah!" The Saruman possessed Théoden, looked at Gandalf in shock as light radiated off of him and he said, _'I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.'_

"If I go, Théoden dies." Wait a minute, I thought to myself, now Saruman can hear him too? I definitely had questions to ask. Gandalf hissed and hit him with his paw._ 'You will not kill me, you will not kill him.'_

I sighed; this was going to take a while. I stretched my back then stuck my hands in my pockets. I gasped as I felt something cold with fingertips. I took out my small flip-phone and smiled. It was still on, low on batteries, but still, I had my phone! Maybe I could call home, or maybe through my phone I could go home, since it had internet access.

I was so happy I hugged the nearest person to me, which happened to be Legolas, but at the moment I took no notice. I looked up to find that everyone was looking at me with confusion written on their faces; even the still sneezing, Wormtongue was looking at me. I blushed and said the first thing that came to mind, "Long live the King!" that was followed by many other voices saying the same thing; I sighed in relief. Then looked back down at my phone and smiled even wider as I thought of the possibility of going home.

**I got reviews so that encouraged me to write this chapter, and I thank you all. I love reviews! Now, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Mwahahaha!**


	13. Can we go home?

**Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who could own Lord of the Rings? Not that you can see me or anything – but still – I own nothing!**

**Chapter 13: Can we go home?**

As I stood watching Aragorn stopping Théoden from killing Grima Wormtongue, I was thinking about something totally different.

I looked at my phone and could not hold my excitement anymore. As Wormtongue ran from Edoras and Hama announced to everyone "Hail, Théoden, King!" I looked at my uncle and gave him a tight hug. I whispered into his ear, "I think we can go home."

He smiled brightly, and before he was able to say anything I heard Gandalf's voice say in my head, _'Bow your heads!' _

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

As I walked back into the hall Legolas stepped next to me and said, "I heard you found a way home, is it true?" I was still so happy about the possibility of going home I missed how emotionless his voice and expression was, so I answered happily, "Yup, I am so happy. It still is unsure, but still, maybe I can go home. I am going to ask Gandalf right now if he can make a portal home."

"Oh." I heard him say, he nodded mutely then said, "I wish you luck." I smiled at him then went off to look for Gandalf, completely missing his sad expression as he watched me leave.

I found Gandalf drinking what seemed to be milk sitting next to my uncle, who was discussing what had happened since he fell under Grima's spell.

I looked at Gandalf and he said, _'I know why are here, but now is not the time to discuss the way you are to get home. But I will tell you this, the device you have will not help you get home.'_

'_But-'_

'_No buts, we will discuss this at a time when things are not as hectic.' _ He looked up then thought, _'It is time.' _

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

As they brought Théodred's body towards his tomb, I could not stop the tear that rolled down from my eye. I hated seeing people dead, except for my cousin, for his death I was happy – but we will not get into that.

I looked at Legolas as we walked; he had great sadness and pain in his eyes. I frowned, he must also hate seeing dead people. Poor thing.

I looked at Eowyn, who was singing for her cousin – I remember I sang for my cousin's death, but that was because I was happy. Anyway, we met in the hall earlier and became quick friends. When I first saw her, I knew neither Tolkien's description nor Miranda Otto did her justice. She was like another Helen of Troy, I laughed to myself – receiving odd looks from the people around me – if Eowyn looked like that, imagine what Arwen looked like.

We stopped as they took Théodred's body into his tomb. I had to close my eyes to stop the onslaught of tears. Poor kid.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"Are you to go home?" I looked up at his question and shook my head. "No, my cell phone won't take me home, unfortunately." Legolas frowned, "What is a cell phone?" I took a drink from my water then took out my phone. "It is a device we use in order to communicate." He took it from my hand and looked at it strangely, "How does it work?" I looked at Gimli as he burped. "Eww." I said then turned b to look at Legolas again, only to find that he was looking at me strangely. I took the phone from his hands then open it; I set it to camera mode and took a picture of Legolas. "What was that?" he asked. "I just took a picture." I looked down at my phone as it gave two beeps, I looked back up at Legolas and said, "And my phone is about to die." His eyes went wide, "It will die?" I laughed, "No, what I meant was that it will soon no longer work, the battery run out." He nodded his understanding. Then looked at me suddenly and asked, "What is a battery?" I laughed again and said, "Never mind."

I got up and walked over to Aragorn, who was smoking his pipe, and sat down in front of him and just stared. I made my eyes as big as I could and didn't look away from him. He looked at me, then looked away, more than slightly uncomfortable. But I never looked away. Finally he looked at me and said in exasperation, "What?"

"That can kill you." I said motioning to his pipe. He looked at his pipe then back at me as I continued, "If you smoke that you can get cancer and die." I nodded my head vigorously and said, "It will, it happened to my grandpa." He looked at his pipe then back at me and said, "I think I will take my chances." I sighed and said sadly, "Imagine what the effect would be to Arwen if you died early from cancer." Aragorn looked at me sharply then back at his pipe and put it away. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you." He looked at me wide eyed as I got up and merrily went to the doors.

I waited for a minute and the doors burst opened, revealing Théoden carrying a boy in his arms and Miguelito carrying a girl.

I sighed, "So it begins." I turned to Eowyn and asked for a bath, she nodded and called a servant. As I walked out I placed a hand on my uncle's shoulder and said, "You can deal with it from here." He looked at me wide eyed and I said, "I am off to go take a bath." As I followed the servant to my room I could not help but think of the Wizard of Oz, I know I am weird.

**I was sick when I wrote this so I was not as happy as other times and lost my humor, but do not fret! I am starting to feel better which means I will get my humor back! YAY! cough cough Well maybe I will get better.**

**Thank you those of you who reviewed!**

**Now that you have read this chapter…**

**Review please. By the way, do not flame me! It will not hurt me, but you, because it is your time you are wasting, not mine. **

**Anyways I am done typing, so please review!**


	14. I Am All Alone!

**Disclaimer: of course I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything having to do with it! If I did, I would not be here, typing this on Fanfiction. So do not sue, because the most you will get is 25 cents!**

**Chapter 14: I Am All Alone!**

I stood glaring at Hama as he shouted out to everyone, "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

He turned and said softly, "Please, do not look at me so, I am only doing what Théoden-King said to do."

I hmphed and said, "I know. He cut my bath short; I have to glare at someone."

I then turned and followed my uncle as he made his way to the stables. "Umm…how is Gandalf going to communicate with Eomer?"

He looked at me sharply and asked, "Are you that stupid?"

I gasped and looked at him in disbelief. Then I shrugged my shoulders and nodded, "Yes, yes, I am."

He shook his head then said, "I am going to go with Gandalf."

I frowned and asked, "Why do you get to go. I want to go, you can fight the Urkhia, and I can get the whole light effect thingy."

Miguelito shook his head and said, "You are a warrior, it would make more sense for you to fight the Urkhia and me to get the whole light effect thingy."

"I am only half warrior! I have magic too."

"Yes but I am Gandalf's appointed translator. Besides, you can use your powers to help heal people."

I stuck my tongue out at him and said in my best French accent, "I spit on you." In truth I just wanted to get away from Legolas, every passing moment, I found myself liking him even more, imagining what those lips of his would fell like against mine. How his skin – look, I am doing it again! Be gone evil thoughts! I told myself.

Luckily, Gimli decided that at that moment he was going to say, "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said right next to me.

As we got to the stables Miguel said, "There is no way out of that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold."

Aragorn nodded and said, "They will hold."

My uncle then turned to me and gave me a light kiss on my forehead, then pulled me into a tight hug. "Take care." He whispered, "Make sure you get a sword and a few daggers." I smiled, of course I knew my uncle would not try to stop me from fighting, he would just make sure I am very well armed.

"Take care." He said again, then kissed my brow again and said "I love you." I tightened our hug and said, "I love you too."

He then pulled away and got on Shadowfax, Gandalf jumped on his lap and nodded to Miguelito.

Miguel nodded back and said to everyone, "With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

I smiled and said, "Go, the faster you leave the sooner I get to see you with the cool light effect thingy." He laughed and with that he took off.

As he faded into the distance I turned to Aragorn and said, "Come, we need to look for your weapons and buy one for me."

He nodded and led me to the black smith. As we walked I – quite stupidly – wondered if I would see Orlando Bloom there. I laughed to myself; it did seem he enjoys being a black smith. What? He was a black smith in two different roles.

I know, I am weird.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**I think this is one of the shortest chapters yet. I have already finished typing the next chapter, so it is really up to you how fast I update. Review please. I thank you those who reviewed my last chapter.**


	15. Éowyn

**Disclaimer: must we go through this every time? Everyone already knows I do not own anything having to do with Lord of the Rings or Star Wars or anything you recognize as someone else's.**

**Chapter 15: Éowyn**

As soon as I was done buying my new sword and daggers from the black smith – who unfortunately did not look like Orlando Bloom – I decided to visit Éowyn.

She was packing what appeared to be sheets, into a chest. As I approached her she asked, "Is it true?" I frowned and asked, "Is what true?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to face me, "They say you can see the future. They say that you know the outcome of this war."

"I do, to a point."

"Why, only to a point?"

"Because nothing is certain, even the smallest pebble can change the future."

"A pebble?" She looked at me like I had lost my mind – which I might have – anyway.

"Look at it this way, Maybe a man is destined get his head chopped off by this other guy, but then there is this pebble that is not supposed to be there and he trips on it, so it saves his head. See."

She nodded, "Oh I see."

She then changed the subject by asking, "What was it like to travel with an elf, dwarf, the king of kings, and a mage?" When she spoke of my uncle she paused and adoration came into her eyes.

I frowned, wasn't she supposed to like Aragorn? Now that I think about it, when my uncle first looked at Éowyn; he looked at her like Paris did when he first saw Helen of Sparta. I just had to ask. "What do you think of my uncle?"

Her far away expression changed immediately and she became as bright as a tomato. "When I spoke to him he seemed like a gentleman."

"You spoke to him?"

"Yes, earlier today, he was really nice." She said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and asked – already knowing the answer, "Are you any good with a sword?"

She smiled and went to the trunk and pulled out the sword I knew was in there. Then she parried an invisible enemy in front of her and turned back to me. "The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

I sighed as Aragorn - who suddenly appeared besides us – asked, "What do you fear my lady?"

She turned to look at him wide eyed, but answered any way, "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Aragorn sighed and said, "You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate."

She shrugged then turned and put her sword away, like nothing even happened.

I shook my head as Aragorn turned to me and handed me a pack and said, "Your old clothes are in there along with an extra change of clothes." I smiled at him and said, "Thank you." He then turned and left.

I opened the pack and saw my bell-bottom jeans and my oversized Star Wars shirt. I also found black leggings and a very feminine looking black blouse.

"I think Aragorn went on a black spree." Éowyn turned to look at me, then looked inside of my pack, when she looked back up she said, "I agree."

She then took out my Star Wars shirt and asked, "What is 'Star Wars'? Were the stars fighting when you left? Who is this man thus strangely dressed? And who are these people around him?"

I almost said, "You do not know about Star Wars?" but I stopped myself when I remembered that I was in Middle Earth. So instead I said, "It is a story from where I come from, I will tell you the story later. Now I want to go and change out of this dress."

She nodded and said, "You can keep the dress, I have too many of them any way." I looked down at the plain brown dress I was wearing, "Ok, thank you."

With that I left to change, while I thought about the fact that I missed the Star Wars L.A. premier that I spent so much money on. I started to cry, I would never get to use those tickets! What do not look at me like that, I am not obsessed! Sure, one whole wall in my office and living room are dedicated to nothing but Star Wars stuff, and I have a Star Wars based phone, and I have – Ok, maybe I am obsessed. What, Star Wars is cool!

**Any way, thank you all who reviewed, and please review this chapter. May the Force be with you.** **Good bye.**


	16. On The Road

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own absolutely nothing.**

**Chapter 16: On The Road **

"And then Darth Vader says, 'No Luke, I am your father.'" Freda gasped and everyone else looked at me wide-eyed.

Just then, "Ethoalin!" I looked up at the little girl's mother as Ethoalin moaned, "But mother, we are at a very important part."

"Come here! Thandel!" the boy sighed, "I have to go."

I smiled at them and said, "Do not worry; we will continue the story on our next rest stop." I then got up and said to the kids around me, "Go away, shoo shoo shoo. We will finish the story at another time. Go."

They got up and scurried away, while saying things like, "Thank you Lady Phryne!"

As we began to walk again, Éowyn came next to me and said, "I do not understand why Darth Vader would cut off his son's hand. How could a father do that?" I shrugged and said, "Well he had to defend himself and he had to follow orders, remember Obi-wan and Anakin."

She nodded then walked away as Legolas came towards me. "You like children?"

I looked at him in mock disgust and said, "Eww. Children? No, they are nasty little termites." He laughed – a sound I immediately wanted to hear again.

I asked, "Do you like children?"

He looked at me and said, "They are not _too_ bad." He then got this far away expression and said, "I would not mind if I had one as soon as everything is over – if I survive."

I sighed and patted his hand and said, "I think you will."

"Is that what hope or what will happen?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" I said while laughing, "I said think, silly elf. I hope that after you travel to the undying lands, you will find a beautiful elleth." I then turned to him and began to walk side-ways. "She would probably be taller than me, but shorter than you." Amusement came into his eyes as I began to describe his future wife. "She would be blonde and blue-eyed and she would bare you tons of little miniature Legolases."

He laughed, "I think I would not want any if they turned out to be like me."

"Why not, you lucky elf?"

"Well, first of all, I am not lucky-"

I laughed and said, "Of course you are! You silly elf!"

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "oh really? And how is that?"

I turned to walk forwards again as I said, "well you are an elf. I find elves to be very lucky. I mean, you are all beautiful – or handsome, if beautiful is to girly for you, you are all tall_er_ than me. Your all graceful, immune to illness and cold, and to top it all off you are all immortal! How much luckier can you get?"

"Well we do also have the long hair." He said while twirling a lock of hair on his finger and batting his eyelashes at me. I laughed while nodding my head in agreement.

Then Aragorn called out to Legolas, "Come and lend us your eyes, Legolas."

"Eww" I said as an image of Legolas taking out his eyeballs and letting Aragorn borrow them came into mind.

Legolas sighed and said, "I am sorry, but I have to go." He then turned to me and said, "I will be back." With that he left.

As I watched him run towards Aragorn, I thought about the way I described his future wife. With my luck, she would turn out to be a Kate Bosworth look-alike. I could not help but laugh softly.

"What brings a smile to your face?"

I turned to look at the man walking next to me, I knew I saw him somewhere before. Hmm.

"I am sorry." He said, "I have not even introduced myself. I am Ethan son of Ethaniel." I smiled to myself, that name sounded a lot like my brother's name.

Anyways…umm where was I…oh yes!

I bowed my head slightly and said, "I am Phryne from a far-away place."

He laughed, "That is an interesting title." I just shrugged, it was true.

"I thought you were a seer." He said.

I shrugged again and answered, "I can do Palmistry, Tea-leaf reading, I can use Tarot cards, you know stuff like that."

He nodded and asked, "So can you see my future?"

He held out his hand and I took it and began to read. "hmm.." I said, using my fortune teller voice, "You will fall in love with a beautiful maiden." I turned to look at his marriage line, but saw nothing there, except for a big X.

I frowned, I have only seen that once before, and I never got around to asking my grandma what it meant.

I then turned to his head line and life line, and I began to study.

I must have been studying his life for a long time because my neck began to hurt and I suddenly noticed we had stopped walking.

I looked up at Ethan with a questioning look, only to find that he was looking at me quite intently. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

I blushed and shyly said, "Thank you."

As I looked away I saw Legolas. His hands were in fists, at his sides. His jaw was set. And his eyes had fire in them as he looked at Ethan, then at me, then at something in between us.

I followed his gaze and found that I was still holding Ethan's hand. I immediately let go.

Ethan cleared his throat and said, "I believe your friend wants to talk to you." I nodded as he continued, "It was nice talking to you." I smiled at him and said, "Yes, it was nice." He nodded, "I will talk to you later." And with that he left.

As I waked over to Legolas, I decided to act as if I did not notice the way he looked at Ethan.

"Hello" I said once I reached him, "Should we be worried about any orcs?"

"No." he said a bit on the cold side. "Who was that?" he asked, not removing his eyes from Ethan's back

"That was Ethan, son of Ethaniel." I answered casually.

"Wasn't he one of the guards from the gates?"

That was when I remembered where I saw him before. He was the guard who tried to make me feel better about myself.

"Yes – now that I think about it - yes, he was."

He sighed then turned to me with sad acceptance in his eyes – or was it heartbroken acceptance – I could not tell. Any way, he said, "I do not know why I even bothered to hope."

"Do not worry, we will survive this war." I said, completely oblivious to the fact that he was not talking about the sure to come battle at Helms Deep. I thought he was changing the subject.

He sighed again then said, "Éowyn is looking for you. I think she wants you to tell the rest of the story while you walk."

I smiled softly as I said, "I believe she is more eager to hear the rest of it than the children are."

He laughed, then his expression became serious again as he looked towards the back of the long line of people. "I need to go and make sure we are not being followed." Without another word he left.

**Thank you all those who reviewed! I hope the force was not with those who read but did not review! Now please review this chapter. **


	17. YAY! I Get To Use My Skills

**Disclaimer: I own about…well… do not tell anyone but I actually don't own anything. Isn't it amazing? Anyway…**

**Chapter 17: YAY! I Get To Use My Skills**

"And then there are these big parties everywhere – on every planet I mean. So Luke goes back to Leia and Han and gives them all big hugs." I bent down and pick up the little boy walking next to me and hug him, then continue to carry him as I finished the story. "Then he sees his father and Obi-Wan and Yoda's spirit, and they were happy. The end."

Then everyone clapped. It was not only the kids and Éowyn, but also a lot of the people walking around us. Éowyn had tears in her eyes, and a lot of the little girls were crying silently.

I turned bright red and look down at my feet.

Suddenly I heard screaming and I looked up. I immediately put the boy down and ran towards the scream as fast as I could. Once I was at the top of the hill I found Legolas there with a dead orc at his feet.

"A scout!" he said.

I nodded and as Aragorn ran towards the top I ran towards the bottom, screaming, "We are under attack!"

Everyone just looked at me and did nothing.

As I ran to Hippocampus, Aragorn came running down the hill saying the same thing, "Orcs! We are under attack!" Everyone started to panic and move towards the other way, while Théoden shouted out, "All riders to the head of the column!"

I sighed as I got on Hippo – yes I shortened the name, I mean who wants to be calling him that long name all the time anyways? – '_Now they do something'_, I thought.

'_What do you mean?'_ I screamed and almost fell of my horse. _'You can hear me?'_ I asked my uncle's voice, _'Yes, and I learned something that would be of great use-'_

'_Miguelito,'_ I said interrupting him as I began to ride towards the front of the line of horses with Aragorn._ 'I am slightly busy, so I will talk to you later. Ok?'_ I felt him nod and then his presence left my mind.

As we rode Aragorn shouted over the noise, "Be careful!" I smiled at him and said, "You too! If you jump off any cliff, I will kill you and whoever is controlling everything that happens." He laughed.

Finally the wargs and horses clash.

I cut orc heads off here and there with my sword – which I completely forgot the name of (I am so bad)

I felt the other being take over my body as I began to fight with more force and skill.

Finally I jumped off the horse and began to kill the ugly creatures around me.

I turned and saw Aragorn was stuck onto a warg and running towards the edge of the cliff. I sighed; everything was turning out to be like the movie.

I ducked a blow and without any thought, cut open the orc's stomach. I grimaced as its black blood got on my clothes. Maybe that was one of the reasons Aragorn liked black so much; you could hardly see the black orc blood when it gets on it.

One warg spotted me and began to charge. I was just about to move to the side and slit its neck, when it fell down dead.

I sighed as I looked a the arrow. I turned to Legolas, who was walking towards me with a smirk, and said, "I could have killed that."

He just shrugged and pulled the arrow out as he said, "I know."

I laughed softly as I walked over to Gimli and helped out from underneath the pile of dead orcs and wargs.

I wrinkled my nose when I smelled him, "Eww, you smell like orc." He hmphed and walked away.

"Aragorn!" I heard Legolas call out over and over again. Finally I got tired of it and said, "Legolas! Please stop." He turned to look at me, but before he could say anything I said, "Look over there." I pointed to the laughing orc.

I followed them as they began to walk towards the orc.

Gimli said, "Tell me what happened and I'll ease your passing!" I rolled my eyes.

When the orc did not reply, Legolas grabbed him and asked, "Where is he? Speak up!"

The orc laughed and said, "He's … grhh … dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"Actually that is only a half truth." The elf, orc, and dwarf turned to look at me with questioning expressions. I continued, "It is true he fell off the cliff, but he did not die."

"Yes he did!" argued the orc, "I saw him die!" he held out the Evenstar necklace to show me. Legolas took it and then out of anger killed him with one of his knives.

I looked at him wide-eyed; I did not imagine Legolas to be like that.

He got up and walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down in grief.

I sighed in exasperation, then turned and walked towards Hippocampus, while mumbling, "Nobody ever listens to me. I mean, why listen to the "Seer" I mean, she only knows the outcome of everything, why listen to her?"

I got on Hippo then began to follow the rest of the riders.

**Can you believe it, I am sick again! I hate being sick! Any way, I hope this was ok, if it wasn't then too bad. Please review!**


	18. The Attacking Trolls! Run For Your Nose!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Really, I don't. That is not Legolas in my closet! He is just... ummm... anyway!**

**Chapter 18: The Attacking Trolls! Run For Your Nose!**

As soon as I got off Hippocampus, Ethan swallowed me into a bear hug.

"I heard what happened to Aragorn, I am sorry for your loss."

I frowned and was going to say, "Aragorn is not dead." But I never got a chance to because as soon as he released me I was pulled into another pair of arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I was just about to answer when somebody pulled me out of her arms and embraced me so tightly that the wind got knocked out of me. Suddenly, I was being ambushed by hugging trolls - also known as children. I had kids hanging off my legs, arms, waist, neck, head, and worst of all, my hair. But that was not the only reason I had tears in my eyes, it was because of the smell. Believe me, if you had all those different people hugging you and they have not taken a bath in days, you would have tears in your eyes too.

Anyway, they were all saying things like, "I am sorry."

"Are you OK?"

"If you need something, just ask us."

Finally, I got tired of the smell and the fact that they would not let me talk. So I pulled my legs free from the two babies on the floor and as soon as I saw an opening, I ran for it.

I heard the footsteps of the kids behind me. I gave a small yelp as one kid grabbed hold of my leg. I looked down and shook off the little termite, then sprinted faster than any other time in my life.

I turned a corner, and then suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed me. I would have screamed if it wasn't for the hand over my mouth.

"Shh" I heard Legolas whisper into my ear.

I watched as the evil children of the dead ran by.

I sighed as the last son of Dracula ran out of ear-shot, then I laughed uncontrollably. I felt Legolas laugh from behind me and then he said, "Well, that was an adventure!"

I nodded as I sighed and rested my head against his chest. I just felt so comfortable in his arms. Then, realizing what I was doing, I pulled away and turned to him nervously.

"I believed you at the cliffs, but since an elf's emotions runs so deep, it took a while to get the grief out of my system."

I looked at him wide-eyed, was he hinting at something else?

"OK." I said, and then changed the subject, since it was more than a little uncomfortable. "Thank you for saving me from the hugging trolls. I am not exactly the clingy type of person."

He smiled softly and said, "They just love you." I am not _that_ stupid; I knew he was not only referring to the children. I blinked several times, and then decided to change the subject - again.

"Umm, well, I am going to go see if my powers can help heal someone."

I began to walk towards the caves, where the wounded were sure to be. Really, I did not know where the caves were, but I just walked in any direction.

"Yes, I heard you talk about your healing magic with Éowyn. Why can you use magic? Is it because your uncle is a mage?" Legolas asked.

I jumped slightly, forgetting elves could walk so silently. "I can use magic because I am a cleric who worships the god of war."

I did not notice that Legolas had stopped walking until I was a few steps ahead of him. When I turned to look at him he asked, "You are a cleric?"

"Yup."

"But doesn't that mean that you have to-"

I finished the sentence for him, while nodding my head vigorously, "do the whole Jedi thing and stay away from love. Yes, yes I do."

He was about to say something when suddenly there was a loud ripping noise and Éowyn's angry voice saying, "Can't you do anything right! Try to save as much as possible!"

I glanced at Legolas then began to make my way towards Eowyn's voice.

She was moving sacks of - what I could only guess was food, to a wheel barrow.

"Hello!" I said as cheerfully as possible

She just hmphed and continued moving the sacks. I sighed and told Legolas to wait for me at the place where the wounded were. He nodded and asked the man there if he could show him the way. The man eagerly agreed and led him away.

I sighed and started to help move the sacks. Then I casually asked, "So how are you?"

She threw the sack down and started to scream, "I can't see how they let you fight for _my_ people! I should have been the one out there fighting! You are not even from this world, yet _you_ get to fight! How could you! How could they! I am more than capable of fighting too! In fact, I could probably defeat you!"

She went over to a pile of rags and pulled out a sword that was hidden there. She pointed it at me challengingly.

Through out all of this I just stood there, calmly waiting for her to be done.

I sighed and calmly said, "Put it away, Éowyn, there is no need for us to fight."

"No, there is no need for _you_ to fight! But I should be able to!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Éowyn, don't you understand? This is exactly what Sauron wants us to do, turn against each other. If we all stand united, we will defeat him. And Since I am 'not even from this world' if I die, nobody would grieve - except maybe my uncle. But you _are _someone. Who would lead Rohan if the King and Éomer fell?"

I walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder and softly said, "Do not worry, your time for glory will come, and you will do something no man is able to do. Besides, I can't have you die and leave my uncle grieving all over the place, now can I?"

I began to walk away, but stopped when I heard her call out, "Phryne, Thank You! And I hope you can forgive me for my outburst."

I smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, I forgive you."

As I walked away I passed by the man who was helping Éowyn earlier. He said, "Thank you and I am sure many would grieve for you." I laughed softly and then asked, "Where are the wounded?"

He pointed towards the caves; I nodded my thanks and walked in the direction he pointed.

**At last I have updated! Isn't it cool! Tonight I didn't have to work, so decided to update, I also decided to answer the reviews for my last chapter, since I love you all so much! **

**Lildoe: Please, I hate being sick! I updated!**

**DarkAngelPearl: I know, nobody ever listens to me, so I had to add it in.**

**NinjaoftheDarkness: Yes, I agree.**

**Mesphia: Yes, Éowyn was jealous.**

**gothic-ember: YAY! I am better!**

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan: I am better now. Thank you.  
**

**KellseyKisaraqi: How was this one for you? Enough Drama? I hope so! **

**Crecy: Thank you! I liked it too!**

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden: I updated! Sure it wasn't soon, but still, at least I updated!**

**Fae Black: I love telling people their future, I think it comes from my lineage, my greattimes8 grandmother was rumored to be a witch.**

**Fk306 animelover: does this chapter answer your Q.?**

**Brownie24: Thanks**

**Legolas's Girl: I guess you like Star Wars too? COOL! **

**I have the next chapter written down on paper, all I have to do is type it. It may be a while before I update because I am in the middle of moving and my DSL is down and I ended up having to use my phone line and NetZero. I will update as soon as possible. So I am not dead yet, besides you can't get rid of me that easily! Mwahahahaha! Ahem, (uses Jedi mind trick) you will review this chapter. I love Star Wars!**


	19. He Finally Comes Back!

**Disclaimer: I swear to you that, that is not Legolas screaming for help in my closet! It is um... Ahem, well at least I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 19: Aragorn's Return**

_**Dream:**_

_I was walking through a beautiful garden. There were trees and flowers everywhere, it was absolutely wonderful. Suddenly I came to two coffins. There were two great statues above them. I looked at the first one and gave a startled gasp, it was me - sure it was a wrinkly old me - but still it was me. The plate at its feet said, 'Here lies Princess Phryne, may she rest in peace." I looked at the statue next to mine and gave a small scream of pain as tears forced there way onto my cheeks, it was Legolas. He looked exactly the same, but he had a look of great pain and loss on his face. I fell to my knees and cried out in grief._

My eyes snapped open and I shot up from the bed with tears rolling down my cheeks. In that instant I decided that I would not let Legolas's fondness for me grow, even if it meant braking my heart in the process.

I wiped the tears off my face and made my way over to the window.

"Jesus Christ! How long did I sleep?" The sun was up and by the looks of things, everyone else was up. I really was not surprised I woke up that late, I did have a hard night. I was up very late helping with herbs and stuff, since I could only magically heal small cuts and scratches.

I quickly washed my face, cleaned my teeth, combed my hair and then re-braided it, then ran outside.

I walked towards Éowyn and was just about to ask her what I could do, when a lady grabbed my arm and said, "Lord Aragorn is back!"

I smiled at her as pulled my arm away and said, "It is about time he came back!"

I then ran towards the gates and stopped when I saw Legolas was greeting him, I waited until he gave Aragorn his necklace, then I ran until I was right in front of him. Once there, I slapped him. He looked at me wide-eyed as he placed a hand on his red cheek. "I told you that I was going to kill you if you jumped off any cliffs!" He laughed and pulled me into a hug, I patted his back, more than slightly uncomfortable. I told you, I am not a clingy type of person, the only ones I let hug me are Miguelito and Leg- well, lets not go there.

"Now, now," I said as i pulled away from him, "No need to get all mushy-huggy. I knew you were going to come back. Aragorn heir to the throne of Gondor has a couple things to do before dieing, like telling the king that there is an army of Urkhia marching towards Helms Deep."

His eyes widened, "I almost forgot about that! Where is the King?" As soon as pointed him in the right direction, he was off in flash.

I was just about to follow him, when once more; Legolas grabbed my upper arm and turned me towards him.

I gave him an annoyed look, I wanted to see Aragorn burst through the doors in slow motion like in the movie, but he ignored my expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a way of asking if you are OK. Are you feeling si-"

"I know what the sentence means! I was just wondering why you asked."

"Because you seem to have lost your spark, you do not have your sense of humor anymore, and you will not look into my eyes and you ignore my presence."

That was true; I have not looked at him or even acknowledged him before this.

"War is not a laughing matter." At least it was not a complete lie, it is not like I could tell him the truth.

I pulled away - with much reluctance - and went to the halls without looking at him once.

When I got into the halls I noticed that I did not miss TOO much.

"Ten-thousand!" as you know, that is what Théoden asked Aragorn.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here my night fall."

Théoden turned and walked outside while he said, "Let them come!"

Once we were outside Legolas and Gimli caught up with us as we followed Théoden.

I heard Théoden saying that he wanted every man and lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall. I sighed in disapproval and followed him out onto the causeway.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!" I had to cover my snort with a fake sneeze when he said this.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Urk-hai. Their armor is thick and their Shields broad." that was said by - we all know it - Gimli.

Théoden turned and glared at him, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

As I followed everyone, I realized that this was going exactly like the movie. I just hoped that after this it followed the book, I did not like the idea of the elves coming.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on a rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages; they come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

At Aragorn's words, Théoden turned and roughly grabbed Aragorn by the collar. Legolas stepped forward but I gracefully stepped in front of him making him have to grab my shoulders to stop from bumping into me.

"What would you have me do?" asked Théoden, "Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this be our end, then I would have them make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance!"

As Théoden let Aragorn go, Legolas began to massage me. As much as I loved the feeling his hands gave me, I knew it could not go on. So, with the last thread of self-control I had, I lightly patted his hand and pulled away.

I kept my eyes on Aragorn as he said, "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Mages? Se-" He slowly turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Seer!" I jumped slightly at his loud voice then pointed to myself while giving him a questioning look.

"Tell me what you see of our future? Is this our end?"

Everyone turned to look at me, waiting for my answer. As you could have guessed, I could not have told him the truth or else he would get overconfident, and I could not lie because that could change something. So instead, I closed my eyes and pretended to be concentrating. I sighed, then opened my eyes as I said, "The Dark side has clouded many things. Nothing is certain. I am sorry."

Théoden sighed and looked away.

"Gondor will answer!" We all looked at Aragorn, then back at Théoden as he answered, "Gondor! Where was Gondor when the Westfield fell! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us! Where was Gon-" He then took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He then turned and began to jog up the stairs as he gave out orders.

Aragorn sighed and said, "Well, might as well start getting this place ready, the defenses must hold." Legolas stepped up next to him as he said, "Aragorn, you should rest. Aragorn shook his head and said, "I am fine." I was just about to follow the three of them when I heard Éowyn call my name.

She was at the top of the stairs Théoden just went up. "Phryne!" she called as she ran down the stairs towards me.

"Yes?"

"Can you believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Umm... That pigs can fly? No, I don't."

She ignored my last comment and said, "They are sending me into the caves like some weak defenseless babe!"

"I can believe it." I said as I began to walk in a random direction.

"It is not fair! If you get to fight, why can't I?" She then turned to me with wide eyes as she said, "I know, I can ask Aragorn or Legolas!"

I frowned, wasn't she only to ask Aragorn? I just mentally shrugged and said, "All Aragorn will say is this." I then cleared my throat and in my best imitation of Aragorn said, "That is an honorable charge."

Éowyn laughed and then asked, "To be sent into the caves with no chance of valor? What honor is there in that?"

I then said - still pretending to be Aragorn, "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in last defense?"

We both laughed while clutching our sides, "And how do you know that this is what he would say?" she asked me through her laughs.

I then stood up straight and took my WonderWoman pose while I said, "Because I am a seer."

"And what would your elf say?"

"My elf?" I asked as the laughter died away immediately.

"Yes, anyone can see that he absolutely lo-"

"Stop." I whispered as I looked away from her.

"I am sorry." she said as she stepped forward and hugged me. I pulled away and sadly smiled at her.

"It seems to me that we were both meant to live a tragic love." I gave her a questioning look when she said that because as far as I remembered she lived with Faramir quite happily. She sighed and that was the first time I saw that tears were on the verge of falling down. "I have fallen in love with someone that will leave as soon as this war is over. In a way I am kind of hoping that it will never end so that he would never have to go home."

I looked at her with wide eyes, she can't have meant my uncle, right? After all, she only talked to him for less than a day.

She stepped back and that was when I first noticed that she was crying. _That_ surprised me.

"I am sorry." she whispered and walked away.

I was in a slight daze, just standing there, not knowing what to do. So, I walked towards the armory.

On my way over I heard my name being called - again. I turned to Ethan with a small smile.

He was in a line, passing stuff from one person to another. He pulled out and gave a pat on the back to the young lad I recognized from my many story telling sessions. The lad looked at me, nodded then turned back to his work. Ethan ran over to me, gave me a look up and down and pulled me into a hug.

"I did not know we were on a hugging basis." I said as I pulled away, but he kept his hands on my shoulders and gave me a bright smile.

"So they were lying after all, thank goodness!"

I frowned and asked, "What are you talking about? Who?"

"I heard that you were going to fight, but you are not going to."

"Umm...well...I am fighting." I said as I took a step back, making his hands fall off shoulders, but instead of letting go and keeping his hands to himself, he moved his hands to hold mine. But at least he did not seem to want to lecture me on how a woman was not supposed to fight - much to my surprise. Although, he did something that made me even more uncomfortable and surprised, he said three not so simple words. "I love you."

My eyes became as big as frying pans and my jaw fell all the way down to the center of the - erm - Earth?

Anyway, I stepped further back as I stated, "You- have just met me! You couldn't have fallen in love!"

He just shook his head as he stepped closer to me and said, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"You sound like a broken record machine and have you ever given the thought that love is not real? I mean it could just be a lie that parents tell their kids so they could go to sleep and have something to look forward to, you know like Santa?" I said all while backed into a wall, unfortunately, Ethan happened to be very persistent and pulled me closer so that we were a breaths a way from each other.

"There is no need to get scared." he said as he moved even closer to me.

"I am not scared! I don-" Like in any cheap romance stories, he cut me off and kissed me. I tried to pull away but I couldn't, I had the wall behind me and Ethan holding my arms.

Finally after what seemed like years of torture, he released me and held me at arms length. Now don't get me wrong, Ethan was not ugly, he had that Brad Pittish type of look and his personality is great, but through the course of the time that I knew him, he became more like a brother. And kissing your brother is much more than slightly disturbing and disgusting. In fact, I almost vomited a Little bit in my mouth, I would have, had it not been for the green that caught my eye.

I turned to look at Legolas, he was to far for me to see his face, but his posture said he just had his heart torn out.

"Legolas." I whispered to myself as I watched him walk away. It hurt, more than you could imagine, to see him like that. I hated it, but then a thought occurred, that kiss that he witnessed might have been the key to saving his life, although I could not lead Ethan on.

I turned to look at him only to find he was watching Legolas walk away, then he turned to look at me with a completely saddened expression.

"I understand." he said, "Forgive me."

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, I could not think of anything else I could have done.

He smiled at me sadly and then he said, "You should get your armor on."

"I am sorry, I-"

He shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it, as long as we can still be friends."

I nodded and watched as he went back into line.

"Talk about soap opera-ish." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to the armory.

Once I was there I heard Gimli say, "Most have seen to many winters."

"Or to few." Legolas added. He looked at me as I entered, but I was not looking at him, I was looking around the room. They were both right, I saw men old enough to be my grandpa and kids younger than my brothers. Kids I used to tell stories to.

I finally looked at Legolas when he bean to talk to Aragorn in Elvish. Then they started to raise their voices, then they were full out yelling at each other. I was surprised, if l remembered correctly, this conversation was shorter.

I looked at Gimli and mouthed out, "Do you know what they are saying?" He shook his head and went back to watching them, ready to jump in at any moment.

Suddenly, Aragorn shouted, "THEN I WILL DIE AS ONE OF THEM! IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER! I WARNED YOU OF EVERYTHING! YOU KNEW!"

He then stormed out. Legolas stood there for a second, then followed him. I was also going to follow, but Gimli said, "Let them go, lass. Let them be."

I looked around the room again, everyone was looking at me. _This is all wrong!_ I thought, _It is all my fault! If only I have not come here, if only I had not tried to stop Gandalf from spilling the water!_ I had to get out, I could not take it anymore. I turned and ran as fast as I could to a small balcony, made to oversee part of the fort.

I wiped the tears rolling down my face. _What has gotten into me? I was never this emotional back home! I was always full of humor and laughter, what happened?_

I took a deep breath, I knew I had to contact my uncle, he would be the only one able to calm me down.

**(A/N:) Yup, I updated! I am finally back on line! YAY! Ahem... Anyway, for some strange reason, instead of listening to the Two Towers, I am listening to the Mummy soundtrack. Hmmm... Anyway, I am off the point, I decided to answer reviews again. I don't know why, so do not ask. Please forgive me for any mistakes, I had to type this without a spell check or a grammar check - not to mention the fact that it was early when I typed this (I work nights). Just be happy I updated at all! **

**Cerridwen:** I think she was and Star Wars tends to do that to people.

**Legolas's Girl 9:** A cleric is kind of like a priestess or nun, so they have to stay pure and away from love and attachment - like a Jedi.

**Fk306 animelover:** it is ok.

**Fae Black:** Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too.

**barrelracerbubs:** I am much better, thank you. And yes I am such a big fan of Star Wars; I went to the premier dressed up as an alien from the Cantina scene. I LOVE STAR WARS!

**Mesphia:** Yeah, Faramir is handsome...and brave, strong...(falls into dream land) Ahem, anyway, I updated!

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan:** Dang, you have a strong mind, but i have a light saber! mwahahahaha! Ahem.

**DarkAngelPearl:** I know, but still, they would stink!

**KellseyKisaraqi:** Thank you, I hope you can say the same about this chapter.

**NinjaoftheDarkness:** I have no clue why, every time I go to pick up my baby brother from school, all the kinder garden kids always attack me with hugs.

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden: **YAY, I updated does that mean I get to go on Mystical's Reviews again? YAY! and it is ok, I big Trekkie too!

**I thank you all who reviewed. And for those of you who read but did not review...I shall send Gandalf to bite you! Mwahahahaha! Although I might not if you review this chapter! Please review! I can't live without them! **

**Any way, review please.**


	20. My Uncle's Outburst

**By law, I am not permitted to type, write, say, imply, or even dream of owning anything except for this….umm…..nickel! Which I will soon use to buy a…..ummm…..PICKLE! (Eww…)**

**Chapter 20: My Uncle's Out-burst**

As I stood there I tried to regain my composer, I breathed in…then out.

'_Miguelito?' _ but even with my steady breathing, I could not stop from accidentally sending a few waves of anguish.

I could not help but sigh when I felt his presence enter my mind. But I flinched as soon as his harsh words were said, _'Let me guess, Legolas loves you, but you rejected him?'_

I was slightly stunned, I knew he was a blunt person, but never this bad about something so sensitive. _'Umm…Kind of, but-'_

'_Phryne,'_ he continued, _'I know that you are not stupid, so you should know that rejecting him was the only way.'_

'_but-' _

'_If you feel like you just completely pulled his heart out of his chest, threw it on the ground, stepped on it until it was a tiny billion pieces, and then made him clean it up, you are right.' _By now, he was not completely talking about me, but I was in to much distress to notice, so I grew angrier at his words.

'_Besides, it is not like you could be together! I mean, you knew it could not be. His destiny does not involve you, and it never will, he is destined to live happily, forever, without you.'_

As you would have imagined, it is one thing thinking the truth in your mind, it is a complete other having it shoved at you by a loved one. I gripped the rail so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I felt the presence of my cleric/warrior spirit come to comfort me, to calm me down, but she was of no comfort. I did not notice as the stuff around me began to float when I turned all my sadness into anger.

'_After all, I already gave him Galadriel's message-'_ I cut him off with a completely angry retort.

'_YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING HYPOCRITE! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT DESTINY! WHAT ABOUT ÉOWYN!'_

'_She is different.' _He whispered, almost as if trying to convince himself, but I took no notice.

'_BULLSHIT! SHE HAS A DESTINY TOO! WHAT ABOUT FARAMIR!'_ I then lowered my thoughts to a deadly whisper, and I said the two things I knew would hurt him the most, _'You are no better than my mother, please don't talk to me any more.'_

As I pushed way the annoying presence of the cleric/warrior, I began to build a wall around my mind to block him out. I felt, him begin to panic, _'Phryne, please, forgive me. I was wrong.'_

My wall fell away immediately, my uncle was the type who admitted his wrongs, yet did not ask for forgiveness, so hearing him say "please forgive me" stunned me.

'_It is just that everything has been so hectic lately, I guess I just let my stress and angst out on you. I am sorry.'_

I smiled and sent him waves of comfort, _'Yes, I must admit you did go a bit off, but I accept your apology, besides now is not the time to be divided – by the way, I take back what I said about you being like my mom.'_ I felt him simply smile, which made my smile grow too.

After a comfortable silence, I asked a question that has been nagging me since we first started this argument, _'Why isn't Gandalf talking? I would have thought he would have been here scolding us or giving us his wisdom.' _

'_He can't hear us.'_ Miguel stated.

'_What do you mean? I thought we could read each other's mind? He has heard our mental conversations in the past.'_

'_Yes, but that was at first. Now we can only receive thoughts that are directed towards us.'_ He probably sensed my confusion because he continued with an explanation, _'You see, when we first got here, our minds had been forced to evolve. But since it can't all happen at the snap of your fingers, it usually has to take some time to get to its most powerful. Unfortunately, our mind's powers depend on how strong you character's magic ability is.' _

'_You mean our Dungeons&Dragons character? Like Stelis, my human cleric/warrior? And Ezirien, your Mage?' _

'_That is them. Gandalf said that we also get to keep our skills only as long as we still have our powers. Does that make sense?' _

'_No.'_

'_OK, let us take you - for example. You are a cleric/warrior, all the same rules apply, so if you umm…lets say, lose your virginity then as a cleric, you lose your powers – all of them; your mind skills, your healing powers, and your fighting skills.'_

My face grew red as I confessed to him, _'I am not a virgin, yet I still have my powers.'_

I could tell he was more than slightly uncomfortable with this subject, but he kept at it anyway_ 'Yes, well that is another thing I learned from Gandalf. Have you noticed that you have not craved a cigarette since you have been here?'_

My eyes widened with surprise; I just noticed that what he said was true. Then I remembered how he was not bothered by his scoliosis while riding Shadowfax.

'_You see,'_ he continued, _'when we got transported here, Gandalf could not risk us accidentally bringing over a disease or illness that could be dangerous to Middle Earth. So we were completely healed when we passed through the veil of cold ice. That includes your – umm…well…you know… umm…yeah.' _

'_Are you saying that we are like some kind of mutants that are completely healthy?'_

'_Umm…basicly.' _he said, unsure if that was the right answer.

My smile grew to about the size of the moon as I punched the air, _'YAY! TOTALLY WICKED! TALK ABOUT COOL! Now Mr. X has to allow me to enroll at the academy!'_

'_Phryne, we are not in the "X-Men" dimension.' _Miguelito stated.

'_Dang it! I wanted to meet Logan! He is so cool!'_ I could feel him roll his eyes at me, then a very long uncomfortable silence.

Two minutes later…silence.

Four minutes later…silence.

Six minutes lat-

'_I am glad you at least feel in love with a male, even if it all will end tragically' _he added the last part more as a self note, but I could not stop myself, I asked, _'What do you mean by "male"?'_

'_Well. To tell you the truth, I thought you were a lesbian for a long time.'_

'_What! What makes you say that?'_

'_Well, you lived with Amanda and Samantha for a really long time, it was not until recently you moved out.'_

'_Sammy is my best friend and Amanda has known me since 5th grade!'_

'_Amanda was – is, a lesbian. Not only that but you have not dated anyone since David!'_

'_That was still to close for a new relationship.' _

'_It was three years ago!'_

'_So, I was busy.' _ David was my boyfriend since Jr. High and then suddenly, on Thanksgiving he purposed only to break up with me after we finished the turkey. Sure I cried for the whole weekend and refused to get out of bed, but I got over him when I sat down on the bathroom sink, and forced myself to forget him. I did, to the point where I could see him in my cinematography and simply wave then shrug him off after I wondered why he did it all to begin with.

I have not given him any thought since we got here and I met Legolas. I sighed as I remembered all that happened today.

'_You should talk to him. He deserves a say so in all this too, after all it is his life also.'_

'_But I already know what he is going to say , he is probably going to say that he would rather live one life with me, than live forever without. Either that, or he will reject me, then all this would be for nothing.' _

I felt him frown, then he said with no humor in his voice, _'Even so, You should allow him to speak his mind to you. He probably thinks you do not return his emotions, are you going to make him live in angst, sadness, and hopelessness for all of his immortal life? Or will you discuss everything with him so that he at least understands?' _

I was at a loss of words, he did have a good point.

I heard him sigh, then he thought, _'I must go, Éomer is beginning to talk to me – not that I can really hear him over the loud horse noises.'_

I laughed softly then said, _'I will be waiting for the light effect thingy!'_

I heard his laugh in my mind then as his presence began to leave he thought, _'Fight well, my dear niece.' _ With that he was gone.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and whispered into the wind, "Good bye."

"How are they?"

My head snapped up and I spun around to come face to face with Legolas.

**(A/N) I updated! I know, it is extremely short – but at least I updated, it just did not sound right to continue it from there. I know some of you were hoping for the fighting to start, but do not worry, it will be in next chapter! **

**Orangeblossom07****: Thank you for your review, and yes I do that because I tend to like angst a lot.**

**Fae Black****: YAY! You caught it, I put that in to see how many people would catch the fact that it is from Star Wars. **

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan**** I'm glad you found it funny. I was trying to make that scene as corny as possible because I find scenes like that very funny.**

**DarkAngelPearl****: Yeah, these chapters have been full of drama and not very funny, but I kind of don't find any humor in war.**

**KellseyKisaragi**** I'm glad you loved it; now just review for this chapter too!**

**Amaya-Totori****: Don't worry; he will not attack you – if you review this chapter too! hehehe**

**Mesphia****: I hope you were not too depressed, but here is the next chapter!**

**Crecy****: Everything will unfold in time, just keep reading my updates – oh, and review of course!**

**NinjaoftheDarkness****: Sorry, the fighting is the next chapter!**

**brownie24****: Yup, poor Legolas, and Ethan is not a stalker, he just is – umm…… in love?**

**Legolas's Girl 9: Yes, it was slightly creepy.**

**Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler****: yellow minions? Sorry, I bow down to no one! Mwahahahaha – although, I would very much like that review.**

**(A/N) I have noticed that I get more hits than reviews, see something wrong with that? I DO! I need reviews! Lots! Or else I am not compelled to update. So please review!**


	21. Legolas

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything besides the pickle I bought last chapter.**

**Chapter 21 (really?): Legolas**

I knew I had to talk to him, but I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon – I had to have all my arguments set straight before approaching him.

"Who?" I asked.

He laughed in amusement as he stepped forward and answered, "Your uncle and Gandalf, how are they?"

"Oh, they are very stressed, who wouldn't be in these times." I then turned to look out over the small section of the fort in a manner that would suggest I didn't want to talk about anything. Yet, he stepped up next to me and sighed as he looked out also.

"Will we survive this?"

I turned to him and smiled softly, "have faith in us humans. We are not as week as you think."

He raised an eyebrow at me, with laughter in my voice I asked, "What? Do you really think us that bad?"

He shook his head and turned to look out over the deep with a small smile on his face. It was a perfect Kodak moment.

I frowned when the wind blew some of his hair in the way of my view, before I could stop myself; I reached over and moved it behind his ear. He gracefully grabbed my hand before I could move it away.

My heart was in my throat, beating faster than I could count, I had no choice but to meet his eyes. He opened his mouth as to say something, then closed it, this process happened about 3 times. On the fourth, he opened his mouth and sighed as he said, "I would very much like to learn that language of yours."

If I was in an anime, I would have been on the floor with my eyes crossed from the surprise.

"Sure." I said with a forced smile. He examined me with a small smile of his own, making me want to go all goo-goo eyes – yet again. Although after a while I started to get uncomfortable.

Suddenly, his smile started to fade until it was a frown. He turned away with his "blank mask" and swallowed slightly as he said, "Ethan is a very lucky man."

I did not know what to say or do. I could not say that I did not love him because than everything was going to be for nothing and I was going to have to refuse Legolas, I was not ready for it. Yet I could not lie because….well…I could not find it in my heart to lie to him. So I just did not say anything and looked away.

He sighed and still not looking at me asked in an emotionless voice, "What is your home like?" I was about to begin describing my home when he raised his hand to stop me and listened intently to the wind.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "They are here."

I raised my eyebrow at him when I asked, "you knew the elves would come?"

He frowned with confusion, "Elves? Those are orc horns." He then looked down at my clothing and his eyes widened, "You do not have your armor on! Hurry! Go to the armory and get ready! I believe Theolin has some stuff to give you from your uncle."

He saw that I was still standing there with a very confused look on my face and quickly turned me around and pushed me towards the armory, "Go!" I nodded and started to make my way to the armory.

Legolas was right; Theolin did have things to give me. "How on earth did Miguel have time to ask you for these?" My uncle had ordered special guards with spikes on them, which stretched from the tip of my middle finger to my elbow.

Theolin shrugged and turned away to leave. I laughed in amusement, and then started to put on my armor.

When I stepped outside, it had already started raining. I made my way over to Aragorn and pointed under us, "We are above Helm's Deep only weakness!"

He ran to the edge of the wall and looked down, "Fire will undo it!" I shouted above the hard rain. "That is impossible! Fire can not undo stone!"

"You are starting to sound like Théoden" I mumbled to myself then out loud, "Yeah well they invented gun powder early!"

"We will watch it!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled, "May the Force be with you – and of course the rest of us too!"

He nodded his understanding, "Come, let us see our friends."

That was when we first heard the pounding. As I tried o look over the edge to see the army, water got in my eyes. I looked up to the sky and cursed it for beginning to rain sooner than it should have.

"Are you praying for our survival?" I turned to Legolas with narrowed eyes as I asked, "Aren't you supposed to be over there?" I pointed towards the area I remembered him at from the movie.

"Argh… This spot is no better than the last one!" I raised an eyebrow at Gimli and Legolas: then turned and watched as Aragorn walked to stand next to him.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, lets hope it lasts the night." Gimli said.

A very confident sounding Legolas said, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

I smiled as I remembered this scene from the movie; at least the elves were not here.

As we all know, Gimli then said, "Let's hope they last the night."

"If not, put your head between your legs and kiss your bum goodbye." Everyone within hearing distance looked at me with surprise. I then continued with my best Australian accent, "That's called sarcasm, lovesey."

Suddenly the marching stopped.

Gimli began to jump up and down trying to see, "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

We all looked at each other and laughed.

The Uruks started to stomp; Aragorn drew his sword – it signaled everyone else to ready their weapon.

I started to grow impatient and the stomping was getting annoying. So I did the only logical Phryne thing possible……I discreetly nudged the bottom tip of the bow – which was held by an old man standing next to me. He released the arrow and it hit an Uruk-hai, making it fall down dead.

"Hold!" Aragorn shouted.

The Uruks began to pound their chests in anger while shouting out to us, then they began to charge.

"So it begins." I said, stealing Théoden's line, then for some reason I began to laugh like a maniac, "Mwahahahahaha!"

"Prepare to fire!" The Heir of Gondor ordered. "Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms." Legolas told me. I just rolled my eyes and stopped myself from saying that I knew that already.

When Aragorn shouted to "Release the arrows!" I did just that and watched as my arrow hit an Uruk-hai under its arm. Out of its pain it cut off the head of the beast standing next to him.

"Umm….ok." I said, ignoring Gimli's question and firing another arrow.

"Send them tome, c'mon!"

"Gimli that is not proper engli- never mind." I said when the ladders were hooked on to the wall.

"Swords! Swords!" shouted Captain Obvious – otherwise known as Aragorn – as the Uruks climbed on to the wall.

I waited until an Uruk-hai's head appeared until I chopped it off with my sword – which I am still trying to remember what its name is. I heard loud footsteps behind me, so I turned and did a quick job of him. Suddenly, I found that a massive Uruk was backing me away from the ladder because I kept on knocking off heads.

As it advanced towards me, I prepared myself for the blow, when suddenly, it dropped dead. Without even looking at the arrow imbedded in the back of its neck, I shouted to Legolas, "Would you stop! I could have killed him too!" He just rolled his eyes and continued to kill Uruk-hai left and right.

I heard an oncoming Uruk from behind; I turned with to hit it with my sword, only to find that it had been blocked by Ethan.

"Have you seen my little brother?" he asked as he killed the orc behind me.

"You have a brother!" I asked while tripping the Uruk-hai behind Ethan and swiftly removing the life from him.

"Yes! His name is Etharlin!"

I turned to look at him with wide eyes, "You mean the one I use to tell stories to?" He nodded.

"Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!"

I to watch as Legolas tried to kill the ugly Uruk-hai running towards the Achilles heel of Helm's Deep.

I ran towards the edge of the wall in time to watch Legolas successfully shoot him down. My jump for joy was interrupted with a scream of horror. The Torch he was holding kept on rolling. Rolling towards the wall.

Then, suddenly everything went black.

**Oh my god! Is this the end? If you review I might not end it there. Mwahahaha! Oh, yes, since I am running late for a date, I will not answer reviews – but I will next time! **


	22. Ethan

**Disclaimer: must I say this every chapter? It hurts to be reminded that I do not own anything except for the pickle I bought with my nickel a few chapters ago.**

**Chapter 22: Ethan**

"Phryne! Wake up! Awake Lady Phryne!"

I lazily opened my eyes to look up at Aragorn. He was holding me, running towards a safer place.

"Who are you?" I asked.

His face paled and he looked at me wide-eyed. I simply laughed and jumped out of his arms. "I told you to watch that area!"

He laughed and then stopped when we came to a group of Uruk-hai.

"This will even up the score with the elf!" said Gimli happily as he began to attack the foul beings.

"Retreat!" I heard someone shout. "Come on Gimli!" I shouted over the noise as I tried to pull him towards the gate.

"What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!" He protested. After a while Aragorn came to help with the dragging.

"Lady Phryne! Help!"

I turned at the sound of the boy's voice, "Etharlin!" I let go of Gimli and ran towards the young boy. He was surrounded by Uruks and I could tell he was losing.

I quickly removed the first Uruk-hai in my way, then jumped over a body and killed the orc that would have taken his life. I tried to fight off as many as possible, but there were so many that I found myself fighting a losing a battle.

I grabbed Etharlin and pushed him behind a large piece of rubble. Unfortunately, when I took the few seconds to do that, I missed the Uruk-hai who came up behind me until it was too late. I turned and in time to watch the sword go through Ethan.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream was torn out of my throat, but I gave it no heed.

I stepped forward and caught him before he touched the ground. Not noticing Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli killing the Uruk-hai trying to attack us.

Ethan reached for his brother, who had ran to his side the second I screamed. "Father would be proud of you, Etharlin. Take care of mother for me."

He then turned to me and tried to smile through the pain.

"Etha-" He lifted his hand slightly to stop me from saying anything.

"I will always love you." he gasped out.

I could tell he was losing strength, his face was turning even paler and his grip on my hand was loosening. "Save your strength, you should-"

"Please, grant me the wish of one last kiss?" how could I refuse a dieing man? I loved him like a brother, the least I could do was give him his dieing wish. So I nodded and with tears streaming down my cheeks I placed a soft kiss on his lips. That is when his grip was completely lost.

I hugged him to me and cried, barely noticing Etharlin being carried away by Aragorn, or Legolas trying to pull me away from him.

"Come Lady Phryne," Legolas said softly, we must leave this place. We can not hold them back any longer."

I simply shook my head no. I did not want to leave him there to lie with the disgusting carcasses of the Uruk-hai, and I told him that.

"We can come back for him later. He died to keep you alive, do not make us stay here and waste that sacrifice."

I nodded weakly, then regretfully let him go.

I was still in so much shock I did not notice that we skipped a couple scenes, not to mention the fact that I was going to see my uncle soon.

I sat there and watched Théoden for his reaction to when Aragorn said to ride out. When he seemed to hesitate I stood up and said, "We must ride out and meet our fate! Not cower here like mice! Come!"

Théoden smiled and with a nod, "Yes! To battle we ride!"

As I got on Hippo next to Legolas, Gimli and Etharlin ran up the stairs to blow the horn.

"It is about time you came back Miguelito." I said under my breath in annoyance.

"Lady Phryne, I-" I raised my hand to stop Legolas from saying anything else. "Look," I said, "Don't even think about saying good bye – not yet at least." We then rode into battle.

As you would have imagined, I let my warrior side take over and I got to cut off a few orc heads here and there. I also trampled on some, smashed head, removed some limbs from bodies. Come on, I was still angry about Ethan's death; I can be a little violent.

"Lady Phryne, your uncle!" I glanced at where Aragorn was point, but there was an Uruk-hai in the way, raising his sword to hit me. I simply dodged the sword and sent me sword through the armor into his heart.

Once he was out of the way, I could finally see Miguelito riding down the hill enveloped by light. I could not help but scream for joy and kiss the nearest person – which ironically enough, was Legolas. How he managed to be by my side every time I wanted to kiss or hug someone was unknown to me, but any way, back to the story.

The foul beings all got terrified and either:

A) Run into the nearby forest that was never there before and get squashed immediately after entering

Or

B) Run blindly towards my uncle and the army behind him, only to get trampled by their horses

Once I was close enough to my uncle, I could not help but jump into his arms and say, "That was one of the coolest things ever! The light effect thingy was awesome!"

He laughed then casually said, "You know all that hard work hurts my scoliosis." I laughed and hit his arm playfully, "You don't have scoliosis anymore!"

He nodded his head, "True, but pray, do tell me where Éowyn is, for she is the love of my life!"

I laughed in amusement and pointed towards the stairs, where Éowyn was standing, looking around as if she was looking for something…..or someone.

I could not help but laugh as she threw herself into my uncle's arms and kissing him before her feet touched the ground.

"_Those two are perfect together."_ I looked down at Gandalf and swiftly picked him up before placing a kiss on his soft and furry head. As he began to purr, I said, _"I hope their love will not end tragically."_ He simply sighed and said, _"Let us go inside and prepare for our visit to Saruman's home, and your trip with Éowyn back to Edoras."_

"_But I do not-"_

"_You WILL go to Edoras with Éowyn; your healing powers are needed there!"_

I simply rolled my eyes as we walked inside.

****

I sighed with disappointment when I saw the whole company ride towards Edoras. I was hoping it would be like the book and my uncle, Gandalf, and Pippin would leave for Minas Tirith – but no. Everything is happening like the movie.

As you might have already guessed, I was finally forced to go to Edoras with the wounded and the women. Gandalf said that I was not emotionally ready for the trip and I needed rest.

"Phryne!"

I turned to look at Éowyn with an amused smile.

"They are back!" she said before she sighed and danced around in a circle with her arms up. She frowned briefly then she stepped up to me and grabbed my hands to make me dance.

"Today," she said, "is the day Miguel promised to only us! I must go get ready! When you see your uncle, tell him I am in the gardens – oh, and umm…..how old is he?"

I laughed with even more amusement, "He's 28."

"That is only three years older than me!"

I stopped smiling as I thought back to the book, was she 25 during the book? I thought she was a different age. I simply shrugged it off and smiled as I watched her waltz down the hallway while singing some foreign song.

I sighed and sat back down on my chair to gaze out the window and get lost in my memories:

_It was a Sunday and Michael - a long time friend – was over to help me practice playing my guitar and violin. Out of our whole entire family, I was the least talented at music, everyone played at least 5 instruments, I only played two. Any how, my bestest friend in the world, Samantha, had just gotten home from being forced to go to her mother's Morman church and Amanda was out with her father that day._

_As soon as Sammy sat down, she asked me how my uncle was. She always had a small crush on him._

"_He is fine, although he did brake up with Alyssa the other day." I said with a raised eyebrow._

_Her smile widened and she merrily sat down with her Starbuck's Coffee._

_I gasped and grabbed my pillow and threw it at her playfully, "You went to Starbucks without me!"_

_She laughed and quickly placed her cup down then proceeded to hit me with the pillow._

_When Michael came down from putting away the instruments, we both looked at each other, nodded and pounced on him._

_Soon we were all sitting on the couch nursing our wounds. Michael suddenly got up and kneeled before me. _

"_Will you marry me?"_

_I laughed and hit the side of his head with a pillow, "You know what my answer will be! It is the same as it has been since 6th grade1"_

"_In a week?" he asked hopefully._

"_No!" I then laughed and ran into the kitchen to make us lunch._

My memory was then interrupted by my stomach growling for food. I stood up and turned to walk out the door.

I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw the hideous black creature waiting for me there.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" I was completely weaponless and frightened to the core. As the dark, foul being began to menacingly make his way towards me, I screamed once again and jumped onto the chair I was sitting on.

Right then the door burst open and Legolas came in, then stopped and laughed in complete hilarity and relief.

I glared at him, "well don't just stand there! Do something about it!"

He continued laughing as he bent down to gently lift the spider up off the ground.

"You know," he said, "this one is nothing compared to the spiders back at my home."

"For that I am sorry – what are you doing!"

He had begun to walk towards me with the spider in hand.

"No!" I jumped onto the small desk next to me.

He laughed again and opened the window I was gazing out of and gently placed the spider on the windowsill. He then closed it softly and turned to look at me with an amused smile as he helped me down from the desk.

"Well that was an adventure!" I said while Legolas laughed at me.

"I had no idea that one with your courage and talents – one who has witnessed battles, death, blood, gore, Uruk-hai and orcs would be afraid of one little spider."

I mock glared at him then raised my eyebrow as I noticed his hair. He looked like he had just gone through a tornado.

"How did you get here so fast?' I asked.

**Time for review replies! (for both chapter 20&21)**

**Fae Black: I love your reviews! I also like the Mark Twain q. although I must say that The Adventures of Tom Sawyer was incredibly boring. **

**Fk306 animelover: Yes, it is annoying getting more hits than reviews.**

**Brownie24: Yes, unfortunately Legolas did and will go through depression. You should keep reading more is on the way!**

**NinjaoftheDarkness: Alas, I have updated how did you like the fight scenes? **

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan: Ahh, well you have to remember that I love angst! Mwahahaha**

**DarkAngelPearl: Mwahahaha! Now you know!**

**ArwenEvenstar83: thank you, review for this chapter too!**

**Fiona McKinnon: thanks, review for this one too! Be forewarned, this story contains a lot of angst and plain out stupidity. **

**Crecy: L.O.L. well, maybe I did not update soon – but at least I updated!**

**Sweet as lemonz: hmm….maybe I will take your advice and make her die in his arms so then he can fade right there next to her. I will think about it.**

**Celtic Cross: I am soooooo happy you like this story! I hope you review for this chapter!**

**Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler: YAH! You found it funny! I have been scared lately that the humor was starting to get lost in the war – although if you think about it, it makes sense.**

**Mizu-Magaru-Sensei: Thanks for the review, now please review for this chapter as well.**

**Mesphia: yup, keep reading and everything will unfold.**

**Angharad Marared Rhodri Gwynedd: I like your name! So did you guess right?**

**TopazOwl: I updated! YAY!**

**Zoeluver: I tried to update soon! now please update!**

**Tish: yeah, I liked the idea of Legolas kind of showing himself in the oddest of moments.**

**e-anaid: I am truly happy you took the time to tell me that, now please tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Mrs. Dodo-Bird: If you find it a bore than obviously we both have different tastes for stories so I am not forcing you to read this, you were the one who took YOUR own time to read it and review. You have to remember, elves only love one time in their whole life, and all of the things he is feeling are very new, so because they are new, he will not go straight out and say, "I love you." I think it would take some time. Remember, an elf's emotions runs deeper than the emotions of a human. I find immortality to be a very important factor because do you truly think someone – if this person loves the elf enough – would simply say ok and live happily while knowing the elf will die as soon as she does, when he could live forever without her. He could live to see all the wonders of the world. Live to see the other shore! And…..no, I will not remove this story, in fact your review encouraged me to continue my story. **


	23. Etharlin

**Disclaimer: My dear fellow readers, must I tell you that Legolas is not sitting under my desk so that I can kick him if he does not give me inspiration. Ahem...yeah...well...at least I'm not claiming that I actually _own_ him. **

**Chapter 23: Etharlin**

"He heard you from all the way from the gates, then he became nothing but a blur when he took off to see you." a _very_ out of breath Miguel said.

I jumped up and embraced him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

He smiled widely, _"I have missed you too, but I need to ask you something: Éowyn?"_

I laughed in amusement and rested my head against his chest while I replied, _"I will take care of the translation for Gandalf, and you go to her. She is in the gardens."_

He kissed my brow in thanks then after a nod of his head, turned and almost ran down the hallway.

I made a full turn to look at the rest of the group and for no real reason at all - besides the fact that I was hungry - I said, "Ha-Ha-Ha, I'm Spongebob Square Pants! Time to get me self a Kraby Patty!"

They all looked at me with complete confusion as I walked down the hallway like a penguin.

"That is a very interesting walk."

I turned to look at Legolas with my eyebrow raised, then mimicking the penguin from Madagascar I said, "You didn't see anything."

He laughed and grabbed my hands - which were making small and in opposite direction circles - only to place small kisses on the back of each hand. "Unfortunately," he said, "I saw everything."

I gasped in mock insult then swiftly hit his arm playfully. "Do you know how to skip?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow while asking, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Not my friend Amanda." I said with a laugh.

He looked surprised and confused, but I simply shrugged and placed my arm through his neatly folded one, "We're of to the Kitchens! The wonderful kitchens of Edoras! Because because because...of all the wonderful food they cook!"

As he laughed at my antics while walking next to me, I began to skip towards the kitchen with a wide smile and still singing the Wizard of Oz song.

When I entered the kitchen I went straight to the table off to the side behind a low wall where the servants ate. Legolas took the seat across from me but I shook my head, "You might not want to sit there, those are reserved, come and sit by me." I patted the space next to me and he sat next to me with a completely confused expression.

"Lady Phryne!"

I laughed in amusement as the four kids, followed by an elderly woman, ran to hug me before swiftly sitting on the other side of the table.

"Where is your mother Etharlin?"

When we first got back to Edoras after Helm's Deep, Etharlin introduced me to his friends and family. Soon we all became really close. I found out things about Ethan's family that he never told me about before. For example, when his father died in battle, his brother left to live in Gondor and his mother became extremely ill. Ilene, their mother, worked in the kitchens and it became a somewhat tradition for me to come down for food at lunch time and exchange stories with them. She never missed a story I told, so it was very odd that she was not there.

Etharlin sighed and looked away.

"She is sick in bed." I looked at their nanny, Ethllena, as she continued, "She sends her apologies. Don't worry, she will be up in no time." her voice sounded confident but her eyes held doubt.

I nodded and turned to Etharlin, Thelin, Ethanor, and Eolin. "This is my good friend Legolas from the realm of Mirkwood."

"You're an elf!' Eolin said excitedly.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow!" they all said with wide eyes.

"Are you going to marry Lady Phryne!" Ethanor asked with wide eyes.

Legolas's ears turned red and I knew I was as red as a tomato.

Legolas was about to say something when Etharlin cut in, "Of course not! She was going to marry Ethan, they both loved each other so much, and I do not think she would be able to marry another."

I looked over at Legolas in time to see the look of being crushed become covered with his blank face.

"Isn't that right Lady Phryne, after all you did kiss him?" Etharlin said.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my answer. Fortunately for me, I did not have to reply because Ethllena asked Legolas, "I have heard many tales about your home, Master Elf, but I have yet to hear it from someone who actually lives there."

The tension immediately left as the kids were drawn into his detailed description of his home, but my mind was wandering. What would I have said if Ethan had asked me to marry him? Would I have said yes just so I would be tied and Legolas would live forever? Or would I have said no like I did to Michael and hope Legolas did not confront me about it.

"Lady Phryne?" I looked up at Ethllena in confusion; she was clearly waiting for an answer.

"What? Oh, I am sorry, what did you ask? I was thinking."

"I asked if you would be so kind as to help me carry in some water for the boys and for lunch."

I smiled brightly at her, "Of course!"

Once we were on the other side of the wall, Ethllena silently motioned for me to follow her outside while saying loudly, "Come we must go outside."

I could not help but smile at the elderly lady's antics. "Of course, after all, the well is outside." I said in the same loud voice. If you could not tell that there was something going on, you would be a complete idiot.

Once we were outside we both laughed and made our way over to the well.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"What ever do you mean? I just needed some help."

"U-huh, FYI I was not born yesterday."

"Yes I know that." she said with a Mona Lisa smile on her face. "You did not love Ethan in the way Ethan loved you, did you."

I looked down at my hands and sighed, "He was a brother to me." I looked up at the sky in hopes of keeping the tears in, his memory still hurt.

As I pulled up the bucket filled with water, Ethllena said, "You love the elf."

I almost dropped the bucket back into the well, but I caught the rope and quickly placed the bucket on the ground, "Is it that obvious?"

"No, you hide it well, but he does love you and besides you two were holding hands through out the whole time."

I turned bright red and picked up the bucket to carry it back in. "Ahem, I did not notice."

She smiled kindly at me with great wisdom in her eyes. "You must discuss it with him."

"It could never be; elves are immortal. The only way they can die is from a broken heart or death in battle." With out another word I went up the hill and in through the kitchen's back door, but she caught up to me. Before she could say something else I asked, "How is Ilene?"

"She is not well at all. Etharlin is very worried for her. If she dies, I will not be able to take him in because I'll be six feet under before you can say, 'Elves have pointy ears.'" She sighed and briefly stopped chopping the vegetable she had, "If she dies, he would have to go live with his brother in Gondor."

"What is wrong with that?"

She simply shook her head and said, "We must finish this or else the boys will be grumpy."

I nodded in agreement but could not help but wonder over what we had discussed.

As I placed the stew on the table the four boys excitedly asked, "Lady Phryne, what story shall you tell us today!"

I could not help but laugh in amusement, "Well...what topics would you like in the story?"

"Action!"

"Yes! Fights!"

"Adventure!"

"Anguish." I looked at Etharlin and sighed; then turned to look Ethllena as she put in her topic, "Romance."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Legolas expectantly. He smiled and with a twinkle in his eyes said, "Magic."

I thought about it for a while before I said anything else.

"I know! I will tell you one of my favorite stories ever! The Beauty and the Beast!"

The boys frowned, "Is this going to be a mushy story?"

I laughed, "Well you are just going to have to listen to find out."

With that I started telling them the tale.

Later that night as I gazed at myself in the mirror I sighed.

"You look wonderful!"

I turned from my reflection with a raised eyebrow towards Éowyn.

"You're kidding right?"

She laughed merrily while dusting some lint off my shoulder and saying, "You look great!"

I looked down at my simple lavender dress with my eyebrow still raised, "Are you high?"

She frowned in confusion, "High?"

"Never mind." I smiled at her widely, "well you look nice!" She was not wearing that dark purple dress she wore in the movie. This one was a pretty blue with silver trimming and dark blue designs.

She blushed and asked, "Do you think Miguel would like it?"

"He will love it!"

She giggled like a school girl, then happily said, "I have to go to help prepare for the ceremony, Éomer will be here shortly to escort you down."

"Very well."

She then danced gracefully out the door, while I shook my head in amusement and sighed, "Crazy love bird."

_"Phryne! Did I have any stains on my robes?"_ I frowned, my uncle was not usually this worried over how he looked.

_"I-" _

_"Shit, I think I do! Do you have Shout or any type of stain remover!"_

As he was saying all this I walked down to his chambers and opened the door. "You look fine. Trust me; you look better in that than Gandalf did."

_"I heard that!" _Gandalf said as he walked into the room. _"Come it is time to go. Phryne, wait in your room for Éomer, he is on his way over now."_ He then jumped into my uncle's arms and they began to make their way towards the halls.

I sat in my temporary chambers for only a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Lady Phryne."

"Hello Lord Eo-" I laughed in amusement when I saw Etharlin standing in front of Éomer, looking very nervous. "Why hello, Etharlin!'

"May I ask for the honors of escorting you to the feast tonight? In honor of my brother, Ethan."

I kneeled down to look him straight in the eyes with a small smile, "Of course you may escort me there, if it is alright with Éomer." I looked up to see his nod then continued, "But you do know that the dinner is only for adults and old people. Ahem, not to say any names." We both laughed as we glanced up at Éomer. "So you can escort me, but then I am afraid you will have to go with Erllena afterwards. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is!"

So arm-in-arm, we walked down to the dinning hall with Éomer following behind us. We stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you, kind sir, for escorting me safely to dinner."

He blushed, "there is no need to thank me! The pleasure was all mine, but now I shall take my leave. Goodbye, Lady Phryne."

I nodded politely before we both broke into laughter.

"Now be gone with you, evil little troll who came to try and flirt with me! Go, before I eat you!" I said playfully. He then ran down the hallway and around the corner laughing merrily.

Éomer smiled at me before he opened the door. "I am afraid I must go to assist Théoden King. Your uncle is over there, I shall see you later." He placed a light kiss on my hand, and then made his way over to his uncle while I went to my uncle.

"It is going to be long night." I stated once I was at his side.

"I don't think so." was his reply.

Théoden stood up to say the following: "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" we all said.

I could not help but sigh and look down at the pint in my hands. Ethan would still be alive had I not turned my back. If only I could fight better, I might have been able to save him. I quickly wiped away the lone tear running down my cheek. I looked up at Legolas to find him watching me with a mixed expression of lose, sadness - yet that was all I got to read before his face went blank. I sighed and turned to watch Éowyn give my uncle a drink of her cup. All the while, they never broke eye contact.

Finally, I could not take it any longer, so I drank my pint in one gulp. I grabbed another pint and walked over to Merry and Pippin.

"Hello m...m... YOU!" I raised an eyebrow at their drunken silliness.

"Merry, lets sing!" Pippin said excitedly before he jumped up on the table with Merry.

I could not contain my laughter when they began to sing,

"Oh! You can search far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry,

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown,

You can drink your fancy ales,

You can drink 'em by the flagon,

But the only brew for the brave and true,"

They both took a deep breath before they continued,

"But the only brew for the brave and true,

Comes from The Green Dragon!"

They both suddenly turned to me and shouted, "Come Lady Phryne! First one to finish their drink wins!"

I laughed and nodded as we all began to swallow down our drinks.

"Thank you! I win!" said Merry.

Both Pippin and I said, "Thank you" at the same time.

"Lets here a song, Lady Phryne!" They asked together.

I nodded, "Let me get my uncle!"

I staggered over to my uncle - who was trying to sneak out with Éowyn - and grabbed his wrist. "Before you go, you must sing a song with me!" I said.

Before he could protest I pulled him over to the table and jumped on while pulling him up. I cleared my throat before I began to sing,

"**Y**o ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

My uncle rolled his eyes, "Oh dear lord! Please not this song again!"

I just ignored him and continued to sing,

"We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.   
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

By then, my uncle finally gave in and began to sing while we dancing in circles.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. 

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

We both laughed and I shouted to everyone, "Bottoms Up!"

I jumped off the table and pranced over to a back table to sit. Spinning in circles was not a good idea. I got two pints, drank one and was just about to down another when someone took it away.

"I believe that is enough." Legolas said as he placed the cup somewhere where I could not reach it.

I pouted and sat on the table in front of him.

"Please, just one last drink." I asked with big eyes wile tracing the side of his face with my finger. He shivered before firmly saying, "No" and grabbed my hands and placed them on my lap.

Now remember as you are reading this, I am under the influence of the alcohol.

I giggled insanely before resting my head on his shoulder. He embraced me and rested his own head on mine.

"I just wish you were not so intoxicated, then you could remember what I am about to tell you." He lifted my chin to try and look me in my eyes, unfortunately, I was too drunk. So I closed my eyes and giggled. He sighed, shook his head and stepped away. I simply giggled insanely again and pulled him back with my legs around him.

"Oh no, you no go bye-bye!" I am sure I sounded like Buzz Lightyear did when Woody found him with Sid's sister in Toy Story.

"Please, Lady Phryne."

"Phbbt!" I said as I tapped his nose with the tip of my finger. "You are so silly!" I then proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. He tried to stop me by putting his hands on my shoulders, but instead he pulled me closer and shivered when I started to draw circles on the back of his neck.

"Please, Phryne, you are intoxicated, you are not thinking properly. This is not how our first-" But by then I had gotten annoyed with him for not kissing me, so I cut him off by kissing him. He moaned slightly as he began to kiss me back and pull me even closer. I then pulled away and giggled like a maniac and placed another small kiss on his lips. Then I rested my head on his chest, completely exhausted.

"You taste good." I whispered before I fell asleep, listening to his heavy breathing and quick heart beat.

The next day I woke to a horrible smell. I sat up in bed and looked down at my dress, "Eww! When did I vomit on myself!" I swiftly stood up and undressed. Before I was done, I ran to the washroom and emptied out the rest of the things in my stomach. After me sitting there for about 120 minutes I finished undressing.

I walked to my bed side table to grab my newly washed black clothing and my jewelry that Éowyn made me take off. I was right in the middle of the room when there was a sudden loud knock at my door. It was so unexpected I yelped, "Ahh!"

Unfortunately, the person knocking thought it was a cry of distress, so he opened the door.

"ARAGORN!" I screamed and quickly tried to cover myself with a pillow.

He tried to close the door, but it was burst back open, making me scream again when it revealed a worried Legolas and not far behind, Gandalf.

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I tried in vain to cover myself with another pillow.

Both Aragorn and Legolas were as red as a strawberry as they quickly closed the door.

I sighed and dressed as fast as I could. As I was putting on one of my many elastic bracelets, I gazed at my nails. They were a bit longer and no longer black, Éowyn made sure I chipped off all of my nail polish. I put my skull and crossbones earrings on, and then gazed at my dragon claw necklace. My uncle bought two of the same exact kind at a carnival we went to in Brazil. Supposedly, Gandalf picked them out and Miguel decided it would be a cool goodbye present. The next week he was going to move to New York.

As soon as I made sure the necklace was tightly clasped, I neatly placed all my other jewelry back in my pack. I used to wear a bunch of stuff at once, but since I got here, I discovered it was harder to fight with the extra weight and the stuff got caught on things.

There was a knock at the door and Aragorn's voice asked, "Phryne, are you decent?"

"Yes, come in!" I said while still looking down at the items inside of my pack.

I heard the door open and Gandalf jumped onto my pack. I smile at him when he began to purr and rub his head against my hand. I picked him up and turned to Aragorn and Legolas with a bright smile.

"Lady Phryne," I could not help but frown, when did Legolas start saying "lady" before my name? He cleared his throat and continued, "We can not locate your uncle."

"Hmm…. I will ask Éowyn." I put on my pack as I continued, "Would you please prepare our horses?" Legolas was about to say something, but I raised my hand to stop him, "Also, please, Prince Legolas, prepare Master Peregrin's things to leave." He looked as though I had just slapped, but I paid him no heed.

I stepped up to Aragorn and quietly said, "Aragorn, remember………ummm……what did he say?" I asked my self, but since I still had a head ache and I did not feel like asking Gandalf (who was still purring in my arms) so I simply said, "Look, dude, just remember Galadriel's message and the Paths of Dead, mwahahaha!" He looked very confused, I just shrugged and said, "I have to go." I gave him a small peck on the cheek and whispered, "Don't die."

I got about halfway down the hallway before someone grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

"Where are you going? We must discuss what Pippin saw! Why are you leaving!"

I smiled grimly at Legolas – whose eyes were filled of worry and anguish.

"Someone must warn Gondor of what is going to happen. So basically I am riding to war with two of the three most beloved people on this world."

I saw pain and confusion flash in his eyes before he bowed his head and stepped away reluctantly.

"Belain na le, meleth-nin." He said before he turned and walked away.

I frowned, terribly confused as I walked down towards Éowyn's chambers. Not only was Legolas's reaction confusion, I could not remember what I did the night before. The last thing I could remember was dancing on the table with Miguelito. I broke into a sprint and stopped at her door.

As I waited to catch my breath, I heard rustling from inside. I frowned even more and pressed my ear against the door. Éowyn was giggling, and then I heard a small yelp and laughter from her.

I knocked and the rustling and lowered voices grew a tiny bit louder then the door opened.

Éowyn looked as though she had ran a thousand miles while holding a blanket around herself. She also had this bright glow in her eyes that can not be categorized as anything other than love.

"Ahem, Phryne! Ummm……isn't it a wonderful day!"

"Er…" I looked over her shoulder to see the windows closed still, but I shook it off and eagerly stepped inside. "Éowyn, I can't remember! What happened last night after I danced with my uncle and sang A Pirate's Life for Me!"

She turned bright red and looked away.

Finally everything fell together and I turned as red as she was. "Oh," I said as I looked at the ceiling, "Ahem, well umm…….. can you tell my uncle that we are leaving like right now."

"Is it time already?" Miguel asked as he cam out of Éowyn's washing room fully dressed.

"Yes, we have a war to fight in Gondor." I replied as he tied on his sword.

"Why must you go to your death?" Éowyn asked as she stepped up to my uncle.

"Because I must," he said, "Only so can I see any hope of doing my part in the war against Sauron. I do not choose paths of peril, my love. If I were to go to where my heart dwells, it would be here with you and my family – away from danger."

"My love," she said, "if you must go, then let me ride in your following, for I am weary of skulking in the hills and wish to face peril and battle with you."

I frowned, all this seemed very familiar, but I could not place my finger on it.

"Your duty is to your people." my uncle answered.

"But I have another duty, to my heart." With that she kissed him and held her closer.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and stepped outside while saying over my shoulder, "I shall be waiting for you in the stables."

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must answer. Gondor is not strong enough to battle the wave Sauron will unleash." I turned to look at Aragorn in the eyes, "and please, tell Legolas to remember Galadriel's message."

He nodded and said, "Take care, Phryne." I smiled at him and hugged him tightly before I jumped up on Hippocampus. I looked over at Merry and Pippin exchanging encouraging words and Éowyn and Miguel were kissing farewell. I sighed in envy and looked down at Aragorn and Gimli with a small smile. I could not help but wonder where Legolas was, or where the kids and their mother and nanny were.

"Lady Phryne!" I looked at the four running boys and their nanny not far behind; I could not help but smile widely at them.

"Hello boys."

"Legolas said that you were leaving, so we brought you a gift to remember us by." Eolin said as Etharlin gave me a small package.

I started opening and couldn't stop the tears from stinging my eyes. It was a small necklace with a small glowing amaranthine, the never fading flower. As I placed it around my neck all I could do was whisper a small, "thank you." they nodded and said, "We are going up to the tower to watch you ride out! We can't wait for when we see each other again!" With that they took off out of the stables. Aragorn bowed and went over to talk to my uncle – who was now simply hugging Éowyn as she cried onto his shoulder.

"My child," Erllena said softly, "I can see it in your eyes, you envy them. You envy their love."

I glanced at her then looked down at my hands ashamed that I felt like that.

"He loves you."

"Who, my uncle?" I asked her.

"Nay, Lord Legolas."

I sighed but she continued, "You must follow your heart, young one, before it is too late. You know, the boys and he spent the entire morning making you that necklace, Lord Legolas even picked the flower himself."

I gently touched the bright flower that rested right above my dragon claw.

"Come Phryne, we are in need of much haste!"

I nodded my head towards my uncle I said my last goodbyes and took off after my uncle with Gandalf on my lap.

As we past the gates and started to ride across the plains I asked my uncle, "So how did your day with Éowyn go!'

He laughed and replied, "Now I know for sure I love her! I am going to marry her, I already asked!"

"But you just met her!"

"I love her!"

I simply laughed to cover up my worry about Faramir.

During all this, unknown to me, a pair of sad blue eyes was watching us from the tallest guard tower.

**WOW! I updated a long chapter! So much happened in this chapter! Millions of thanks to those who reviewed! - Even Mrs. Dodo Bird who stands true to her name! But do no fret, if you review this chapter (I mean like if I get like 20 reviews!) I shall update and answer your reviews next chapter! So you all know you want to review! By the way, if you like new age, listen to the new Enya CD! It is very good and helped me type this chapter!**


	24. Pippin And My Training

**Disclaimer: I no longer own anything (I gave my pickle to my friend) and Legolas ran away (although he did say he was coming back). So basically I own nothing! I feel very depressed now.**

**Chapter 24: Pippin and My Training**

When we stopped at a town to rest the night, a Nazgul passed over head. When it was gone my uncle ran with Gandalf to give out orders.

I sat down heavily next to Pippin who was still shaking from the sound and feelings the Ring Wraith sent off.

He looked up at me wide eyes, "This is my entire fault, if only I did not look."

I could not help but smile kindly at his small voice, "Of course it is not! That was meant to happen, now a sequence of events will follow that have to happen for everything to end the proper way."

"Lady Phryne, is it true?"

"Please, just Phryne, and is what is true?"

"Can you tell the future?"

I knelt down to look at him straight in the eyes with another kind smile, "In a way."

He frowned to show his confusion but said, "Does that mean you can not tell the truth for certain because people are free to make their own destinies. Legolas told me of what you have said, the fact that you are destined to never have love because you are a cleric and that you must return home at the end of the war – whether we win or not. Will you leave or will you make your own choices?"

I bit the inside of my cheeks and lips as I thought about what he was saying, before I could come up with an answer he said, "I am sure neither Legolas or anyone else who has met you, would want you to leave."

I sighed as I thought about all the people I have met and will meet on Middle Earth. My uncle was staying here, could I leave without him. He is the family member I am closest to. How could I leave without ever having the chance to tell Frodo how stupid his mistakes were? How could I leave without telling Legolas that I loved him? – Yes it was in that moment that I realized that I loved him, and it caused me a great deal of pain and anger towards myself. But then I remembered Earth. My home. The place where my other family members and friends were. My beloved brothers, my grandparents, my friends, and my mom, how could I not return to them? My uncle living here would be the same as him living in New York, except I would not have any communication with him, Frodo would just have to be told by my uncle how stupid some of his choices were, and my love for Legolas could never be if I stayed or not. I had to go home.

I looked at Pippin with sadness in my eyes as I answered, "It is true that people have a choice to change their paths that is why the future is so unpredictable. Yet, there are some choices that would be made have to be made, so the chooser ends up with the same destiny, The matter of me going home is one of them." He sighed and looked down as I continued, "You will still have my brother here - apparently he is set to marry Lady Eowyn."

He smiled softly and nodded his head halfheartedly. He looked so cute and sad; I could not help but feel sorry for him. So I removed one of my many elastic bands and placed it on his wrist. "Keep this, so when the time comes; you will have it to remember me by."

His face brightened up and he nodded.

"Phryne1" when my uncle made sure I was looking at him he continued, "we must continue your training."

I nodded and turned back to Pippin, "Get some rest Master Peregrin, we leave early tomorrow morning."

With that said I gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before getting up and walking over to my waiting uncle.

"Now to continue with the exploration of your mind." He said as I sat cross-legged on the ground. While we were riding and before the Nazgul came, he was making me concentrate on entering my own mind to create my own little sanctuary.

He sat in front of me and closed his eyes while I closed mine.

I pulled together all my senses and concentrated on making my paradise. I gathered the smell of rain well enough until I could actually smell it, that was the easy part. Then suddenly I felt a force staring t hold me back, I knew it was my uncle coming in and challenging me, but I pushed. I continued to gather up the sound of a water fall, wind, and rustling leaves. Soon I already had most of the sanctuary ready, but suddenly I felt a memory being pushed into my way. It was the one when I saw Ethan die. I gasped and lost concentration.

I fell back out of my mind, completely exhausted, yet I still managed to turn over onto my side and sob.

My uncle came over and pulled me into a hug.

"How dare you put that up!" he hissed at Gandalf while I cried.

"_She must be prepared for anything. She must learn to put those things aside!"_ were Gandalf's thoughts.

"_Are you that cold!" _Miguel asked with anger in his thought, _"That memory is still too fresh!"_

"_She left those memories unprotected! An enemy mind reader, like Saruman, will not go easy on her and use that to his advantage!"_

"_I think that is enough training for now."_

"_No! We must continue, an enemy would not give her time to rest!" _

"_She is not in the proper state of mind!"_

"Gandalf is right, I must go on." I whispered to my uncle.

His eyes were full of concern as he looked at me and said, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and answered, "Yes."

We got back into our positions and started over again, this time I was able to make it to the point where I could use all five senses. It was a beautiful garden like area with a waterfall and trees in the middle of autumn. I loved it.

I walked around a while in complete peace, once I reached a bench; my uncle appeared next to me with a prideful smile. I smiled back at him widely, but then I stood up with tears running down my cheeks. I walked over to two statues, the same ones I had in my dream a few nights ago.

I touched Legolas's sad face and felt horrible pain; I did not want him to die. In his hand he held an amaranthine as I watched it, it withered away. I gasped and stepped back, those flowers were never supposed to die, they were immortal.

"_Is this what you fear?" _I looked at Miguel standing to me, everything was gone except for the falling rain.

"_I believe this will be his future if I agree to him." _I whispered.

Gandalf rubbed against my legs and thought, _"You can not let this be in your sanctuary. You must remove it."_

I nodded and tried to move it, but it stayed and I looked at Gandalf panicked.

"_We found a way to get you home."_ He said and the statues disappeared immediately.

The garden was back and I sat down at a bench near by, _"a way home?"_

"_Yes,"_ replied my uncle

**Short chapter but there is more to come! Review please!**


	25. Into Gondor We Go!

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, moooooooooo mooooooo mooooooooo. Yup you read right, I own nothing – still.**

**Chapter 25: Into Gondor We Go**

'_How?'_ I asked, uncertainly.

'_Gandalf was trying to keep it a secret until the very end, but I got it out of him.'_ My uncle responded, while glaring at him.

But I ignored it and said, _'No, not that, how do we get home?' _

'_When you first came here, both your soul and body had to be purified, remember?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Well in order for that to happen, they both had to separate to go through two different portals to be cleaned. The electric shock we both got from the computer was the key to that separating. It was enough to shock your soul out for a quarter of a second and allow you to go through, yet it was also not strong enough to kill you.'_

'_huh?'_

'_Don't interrupt me until I am done. Gandalf said that many times you saw a white door?'_

'_Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? I was dreaming."_

'_Yes, but as a cleric, you have better access to death.'_

'_What?'_

'_Yes and since your mind was not as strong and did not have as many defenses, you were sent to that door often.'_

'_So I can just lie down right now and go home? Why don't you have that strength? You are a mage after all.'_

'_Mages powers are more to create things, clerics are tied in with gods, spirits, healing, therefore, more access to death. You can lie down, but you can not go home, not now that your mind is more evolved. Now in order to go home, you must train or you can injure yourself to the point where you almost die and once you are there, you let your spirit go through the portal Gandalf or another powerful wizard will create - unless you are already strong enough to create the portal and have water near by.'_

He looked straight into my eyes and saw my uncertainty, _'Are you not happy to have a way home?'_

'_I have been waiting, striving, longing to find a way home, but now that I have one, I do not know if I want to go.'_

My uncle sighed and pulled me into a hug, _'Do not worry, you do not have to choose now. Think about it.'_

I nodded and looked down at Gandalf who was sitting at my feet, watching the waterfall with a look of deep thought.

'_Gandalf, what is it?'_

'_We must leave now.'_

'_but-'_

'_No. NOW!'_

With that he disappeared, my uncle soon followed.

I looked around my "paradise" and sighed, it needed something. I sighed and decided to think about it later, and then I left also.

"La- Phryne."

"Yes Pippin?" I asked from while steering Hippocampus a little to the left, he was running too close to Shadowfax.

"It has been three nights since I had looked into the stone."

"Yes it has."

He sighed and asked, "Where are we?"

"The hall of Anorien is still passing by."

It was true; we were riding as hard as we could. I knew Hippo was tired, but with Shadowfax leading the way, he pushed himself and I was proud of him.

I stood up straighter and looked at the nearest beacon.

Ignoring the sting of the wind, I cried out to my uncle, "The beacons are not lit! Everything is following the movie! Damn it! Do you know what that means!"

"No not really, and I do not wish to know now in fear that it might change something." He then said to Shadowfax and Hippocampus, "Come on you two, show us the meaning of haste!"

With that the horses went even faster then they did before.

The next day at twilight, we found ourselves at the tall stone walls of Gondor, and Miguel and the guard were arguing.

"Yea truly, we know you are Mithrandir's apprentice," said the leader of the guards, " and you know the pass-words of the Seven Gates and are free to go forward. But we do not know your companions. The short one, what is he? A dwarf out of the mountains in the North? And is the woman an elvish ranger also from the North? We wish for no strangers in the land at this time, unless they be mighty men of arms in whose faith and help we can trust."

'_An elf! HAHAHAHA! If only I had my hood down! Hahahahaha!"_ I sent the thought to my uncle and a smile threatened to creep onto his face, but he fought it down.

"I will vouch for them before the seat of Denethor," said Miguel, "and as for valor, that can not be computed by stature or gender. They have passed through more battles and perils than you have, Ingold, though you may be a man and twice the height; and the one riding with me has come from the storing of Isengard, of which we bear tidings on, and weariness is upon him or else I would wake him."

"And what of the elf, we do not trust them." Ingold asked.

Before I was able to reply, my uncle stepped in, "She is no elf, she is my niece, her name is Phryne and being a cleric and seer, she only speaks when wisdom is needed."

I had to bite my tongue in order to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Phryne," my uncle said to me, "please pull down your hood."

I nodded and pulled it down.

Ingold examined me while I ignored the stares from the other guards. "If you can tell the future, what is in store for me?"

I smiled kindly at, and then lowered my eyes to the symbol of Gondor on his chest armor. I had no idea what to tell him, I could not remember what exactly happened to him in the book. So I said, "Your son will be a great warrior." I had no idea why chose to say that, but I did.

His eyes widened, he paled, then he looked down and backed away, without another word he ordered for the gate to be opened.

Once we were inside Ingold asked, "Will Rohan answer our call!"

I turned and said to him, "Yes they will come, but they have fought many battles at your back. This road and no road looks towards safety any longer. Be vigilant! But for us you would have seen a host of foes coming out of Anorien and no Riders of Rohan. And you may yet, fare well, and sleep not!"

As we rode my uncle entered my mind, _'What will happen to his son?'_

'_I don't remember if anything will happen to him – or if he is even mentioned, but it got us through!'_

He laughed as we rode towards the Great Gate of the Men of Gondor.

As we neared, the iron doors rolled back and people shouted, "Now we know that the storm is indeed nigh!"

"It is upon you!" said the fire mage, "I have ridden on its wings. Let me pass! I must come to your Lord Denethor while his stewardship lasts. What ever betide, you have come to the end of the Gondor you have known. Let me Pass!"

With that we rode right up to the seventh gate, we dismounted and quickly walked to the doors.

**ANOTHER UPDATE! Wow I am on a roll! Review please! Oh and in your reviews, please ANSWER this Q. : Would you like Phryne to end up with Faramir, Legolas, Éomer, or another? You see I got this review and would like to know what everyone else thinks. So please review!**


	26. It Is All Your Fault!

**Disclaimer: Alas, Legolas is back! YAY! Hey wait, where are you going! Oh, noooooooo! My precioussss isssssssssss losssssssssst! Again!…………. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 26: It Is All Your Fault! **

We walked down a paved passage, long and empty, and as we went I said to Pippin the following – or at least something like the following: "Be careful of your words, Pippin! This is no time for hobbit pertness. Théoden is a kindly man. Denethor is of another sort, proud and subtle, a man of far greater linage and power though he is not called king."

Miguelito nodded and added, "But he will speak most to you and question you much – since you can tell him of his son Boromir."

"Yes," I said in a sigh, "he loved him greatly: To much perhaps; and more so because they were unlike – if that makes sense."

Pippin shook his head to say no but my uncle ignored him and said, "But under the cover of this love he will think it easier to learn what he wishes from you rather than me."

I stopped and turned to look Pippin in the eyes, "Do not tell him more than you need, and leave quiet the matter of Frodo's errand. We will deal with that in due time."

He nodded and turned to go in, but my uncle turned him towards himself and said to him in the same manner I did, "And say nothing about Aragorn either – unless you must."

He nodded and I turned him towards me again, "In fact, I think it would be best if you do not speak at all."

"But-"

"Do as we bid!" I interrupted.

"It is scarcely wise when bringing the news of the death of his heir to a mighty lord to speak over much of the coming of one who will – if he comes – claim the kingship!" My uncle said from beside me.

Pippin looked incredibly surprised, "Kingship? Strider….a king?"

"Yes!" I said starting to get annoyed, but I was interrupted by Miguel's own calm statement, "If you have walked all these days with closed ears and mind asleep, wake up!"

With a sigh, Miguelito pushed open the doors.

We walked into the cold dark halls slowly and cautiously – or at least I did. My uncle, Gandalf, and Pippin walked in quickly and with purpose.

"The courtesy of your halls have--" Miguel began, but I quickly interrupted in his mind.

'_That was for Théoden! This is Denethor!'_

'_Oh yes,'_

"Ahem, Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." His voice in an almost boom like way and with complete authority – yet still with great wisdom ringing in his voice. If it was all Gandalf's wisdom passed to him, I did not know.

Without looking up from his lap, Denethor rasped out, "Perhaps you have come to explain this!" He then lifted up Boromir's split horn. I could distantly hear Pippin gasp as tears stung my eyes and I looked down, the memory of the first arrow hitting him dancing before my eyes.

"Perhaps," he said, "you have come to tell me why my son is dead!"

"Umm….how did you know?" my uncle asked.

"I guessed as much," the steward held up Boromir's horn and continued, "I heard it a few days back, it was blown by my father, and his father, and his and his and his and his and his and-" he stopped when my uncle raised his eyebrow, then started again with a slight cough, "and so far so forth. Now it shall blow no more."

My uncle looked bewildered, then angry as Pippin stepped forward while saying, "Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!" I hissed, but it did not stop him from saying what he says next.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

Denethor watched him in surprise, when he snapped out of it he told him, "This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?"

Pippin swallowed slightly before answering, "The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many."

I sighed and kneeled down next to Pippin, "Pippin, come on, stand up." I whispered softly to him before helping him stand. He looked up at me with tears threatening to overflow; I sighed again and pulled him into a hug.

"My Lord," my uncle began, "there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"Do you think you are wise, Mage?" Denethor hissed out. "Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

I could feel my uncle's anger and disgust rising as he replied, "Authority was not given to you to deny the return of the king, _Steward_."

Denethor suddenly stood up and cried out, "The rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!"

They both stood there glaring at each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

When Denethor could no longer hold Miguel's angry gaze, he looked away. My uncle scoffed and turned away while telling us, "Come. All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak. A thousand years this city has stood." By now we were outside and stopped to look at the dead white tree, which in some way still held beauty and made the on looker become one with awe.

"Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again." I sighed at my uncle's words before following him.

"Why do they still guard it?" Pippin asked.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower, that a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons." I answered him when my uncle did not – obviously still trying to calm his anger.

"Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." I said when we reached the end of the wall and looked down at the city.

"Mordor." Pippin whispered to himself as he looked out over the mountains to the dark cloud growing there.

"Yes," I said, "there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming." He said in a small voice.

I took a deep breath before answering, "That is not the weather of the world. That is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin."

"Well, Minas Tirith, very impressive. So where are we off to next?" He turned to me with a hopeful smile and before I could reply, my uncle said:

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

Later that day, when I came back from requesting a bath I heard my uncle telling Pippin, "Yes, we used to tease her about it all the time! How could everyone else in our family be able to play at least five instruments when she can only play two – well three if you count her singing – then that would mean everyone else plays six!" they both laughed heartily.

I went in with a mock glare and said, "You are never going to let that one drop are you?"

He smiled widely as he replied, "Nope!"

"Well, forgive me if I was not blessed to be multi-talented!" I said with pure sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I am not multi-talented!"

"Yes, you are! You know how to play almost every instrument! Your writing and poetry are wonderful! I have never seen a picture or a portrait – besides a few select ones - as wonderful as the ones you have made! The songs you write are some of the best ever! You have an uncanny ability for learning a language by just listening to it! You know everything there is to know in science and history! You have more patience then anyone I have ever met – hence being great around children. Yet with all this you are still humble! Have I left anything out?"

"Animals love me?"

"Thank you! Yes, animals do love you!" I said as I threw myself on the couch.

My uncle simply laughed and sat in front of me with a smile, "I am not perfect, I hate math and sports!"

I laughed, "Yes, but you are still talented at them, it is not surprising Éowyn loves you so much."

At that moment a knock sounded at the door. Pippin opened the door and I looked over to see the maid I spoke to about my bath.

"Master Miguel and Master Peregrin, Lord Denethor requests your presence. Lady Phryne, your bath is ready." After a short bow she turned and left.

I jumped off the couch with excitement, "Well, good kind sirs, I must go and take a bath!" I gave a dramatic bow and left the room.

As I put on my recently washed clothes, after taking the bath, I thought of all that had happened since we got to Middle Earth.

I paused in the act of putting on the necklace the boys and Legolas made for me. I gently traced one of the petals of the amaranthine. What happened the night before it was given to me? What did Legolas say when he spoke in Elvish?

The door suddenly burst open and I turned quickly, drawing my sword.

"You are under arrest, under the order of Lord Denethor."

"What?" I asked the guard, but he ignored me and said, "Drop your weapon, we do not want to hurt you, _woman_."

"Don't call your men women, although I have to agree, they do look like their opposite sex." I said to the stunned men behind their leader, "Don't worry men, women happen to fight better than men - take me for example." Without another word, I made quick work of disarming the man in front of me. Unfortunately, he did not give up and came after me. I simply moved to the side and hit the side of his head with my elbow, before turning and blocking a blow from one of the other men. Soon we were all in a full out fight.

Suddenly someone grabbed one of my arms pulled it behind me in the most painful position imaginable – yet I did not give up the fight so easily. I was able to kick a few of the men in their most vulnerable part before one of them managed to grab my legs and twist them so I would stop moving.

"Argh, let me go you bastards!" They carried me twisting and turning down the hall until they stopped before a scene that made me freeze in my painful position.

My uncle stood up from his chair in so much fury and speed that it fell back against the floor with a loud bang. The fire in his eyes would have made Sauron himself quake in fear.

"You said you would not harm her!" He shouted at the steward while Gandalf jumped on top of the table and hissed at the soldiers.

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN **MY** HOME!" Denethor yelled as he got out of his seat.

Suddenly everything grew dark and Gandalf turned to menacingly walk towards Denethor with a growl of a lion. Pippin who was cowering near the end of the table also suddenly stood up and walked between them.

"Milord, please, understand that she did not kill Boromir, she was there to try and protect him – to help him!" he said in a pleading voice.

Everything went back to normal as we all waited for Denethor's reaction.

He scoffed and said, "A _woman_ helping my son! It was a trick, she was his murderer! Do not let your affection for her blind you! She is a spy!" He turned to me and yelled, "It is all your fault that my son is dead!" then to his guards said, "Take her away, do what you wish to her!"

The last thing I saw were my uncle's eyes widening in fear before becoming the fiery depths they were before. Then everything went black.

**Now I need all of your opinions, so please review! I tried to reply to as many as possible, but sometime my computer for some reason decided to be my enemy and not let me send my replies. Please forgive me if you did not receive a reply! Review for this chapter and I shall not rest until I reply to it!**

**P.S. Forgive me for any mistakes! **


	27. Feeling Truly Alone

**Disclaimer: You know I own nothing!**

**Chapter 27: Feeling Truly Alone**

"_How can you make me to ask this of you?" I took a deep shuddering breath before I continued, "You know I can not."_

"_I am not making you ask it of me, I am giving it to you." he said gently. "You already have it." _

_He held my hand between his own and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist. My pulse thundered and he smiled, "You _know_ that it is already yours. That is why I can not let you leave me."_

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

I gasped when I felt something cold and wet land on my face. I tried to sit up, but all I could do was groan from the soreness of my entire body.

"Ugh, those guards disgust me, look at what they did. You're lucky I got here when I did…… or else you would have lost…… are you awake!"

I slowly opened my eyes to look up at a young boy; he was no older than my youngest brother (10), with dark grey hair, and a slightly crooked nose.

I tried to speak, but my voice was so hoarse he could not understand me.

"Rest." He said as he took the rag off my head to wet it again. "Gandalf's apprentice and Lord Faramir asked me to watch over you with extreme care, the other healers are busy preparing for the battle and Lord Denethor ordered the guards to not allow any of them to tend to you. The wizard seemed absolutely livid when he came down to see you; I was never so frightened in my life. I swear-"

"Wa- water." I managed to say through my cracked lips.

"Water? No, here, you need some wine." he said before reaching to his right and bringing a cup of the liquid to my lips, my throat was so dry I could have drunk anything.

"I am worried, Lady Seer," he said as I rested my head on the hard ground, "Lord Denethor and Lord Faramir are having a discussion as we speak…… please tell me, will everything be alright?"

With the last of my strength, I smiled at the little medicine boy before slipping into nothingness.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"_Rest, I shall heal your body as your mind recovers from the trauma." I simply nodded at the sound of the cleric/warrior spirit's voice._

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

The earth shook and screaming filled the air.

"_MOVE!" the spirit's voice screamed._

"_I can't!" I cried back._

"_You are healed!" was her frantic reply._

I jumped up and flung myself toward the wooden door. Just as I moved, a giant piece of stone burst through stone wall I was leaning on. The ground trembled to such an extent that left my brain numb for a moment before I was able to comprehend what was happening.

The war had started.

I got up and ran through the hole the piece – of what I realized was part of the city walls- made.

I looked around, everything was in chaos. Women and children were screaming and men were running to their posts.

I quickly assessed everything and realized what was going on. I ran to the edge of the wall and yelled to the archers below me, "shoot at the trolls! They are the ones moving them closer!"

The archers nodded and began to fire at the foul beasts.

A sudden screech made me cover my ears. I looked up and saw one of the Nazgul swooping down to grab a catapult on the level above me.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed, but it was not enough.

At the exact same time the catapult was grabbed and thrown to another part of the city, the siege towers hit the walls and the orcs swarmed in.

I sprinted to the lower level, grabbed a sword as I went and continued to sprint toward the front gate. I knew that was where my help was needed the most.

As I went into a gate and sprinted down the stairs two at a time, I killed mercilessly every beast that crossed my path. I pushed past a stunned Pippin and killed a few orcs that were going to attack him.

"Miguelito! Go with Pippin to stop Denethor!"

He turned to look at me with an expression of surprise, confusion, relief, and more. "Phryne……… but it is not time yet!"

I heard a loud thud behind me and I turned around to look a dead body of an orc. "Thank you Pippin." He nodded his head slightly while looking at the body with wide eyes. "Go Pippin! Go both of you, go back now!" They nodded and turned around at a sprint.

I sighed and walked to the gate.

"Seer, what are we to do!" a soldier asked me as the gate shook from the force of Grond.

"You are to be steady." I then raised my voice so all could hear, "You are men of Gondor! No matter what comes through that gate you are to stand your ground! We shall not let this city and our loved ones fall to the hands of the enemy!"

The men raised their swords and shouted, "For our loved ones!"

"For our loved ones." I whispered under my breath as Grond's nose smashed through and let the trolls in.

"Volley Fire!" I shouted and the archers fired. "Keep it up!"

I dodged a blow from one of the trolls and dive under its legs. It looked around confused as to where I went.

"Throw me up." I said to one of the men near me.

I have to admit I was slightly surprised when he did it without a word. As I went up, I grabbed the armor on the troll's back and pulled myself up enough to stick my sword through his neck. It howled in pain and the archers took the advantage to shoot it down.

When it fell I hit the floor and banged my head slightly against the ground. I shook my head to clear my eyes and looked around. We were losing.

"Retreat! Retreat! Get the women and children out! Retreat now" I ordered as I got onto my feet.

Once on the next level I heard my name being called.

"Phryne!"

I turned to look at my uncle (with Gandalf at his feet) and Pippin with a sad smile.

We looked at each other for a moment and then sighed.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

"This is not the end, it but the beginning of another journey. Death is another adventure we take." I looked at my uncle when he said that with a faint smile.

We turn to look at the gates and tightened the grip on our weapons. Then the orcs smashed in. We gave a battle cry and rushed into battle.

Everything became a blur as I fought, letting the warrior spirit take over my actions.

Dodge, block, stab, dodge, block, stab.

"Phryne!" I turned at the sound of my name, becoming distracted and the orc'c sword would have gone through my thigh, had my warrior spirit not reacted in time to block it. I made quick work of cutting of its head and turned to look at who called me.

Unlike in the movies or when you read a book, time did not slow down, but accelerated and I was able to take in many things at once. I saw my uncle pulling Pippin from under an orc. Unlike Pippin, I did not even get a chance to scream as I watched the sword go through him. I pushed through the crowd of orcs but there were too many. The nazgul who stabbed my uncle laughter turned into a sudden screech and he flew away. Miguel was falling to the ground and I was distantly aware of the ghost soldiers killing off the rest of the orcs and trolls as I ran to my uncle.

Pippin was cradling his head and sobbing. "I am so sorry." He was saying over and over again. I fell to my knees beside my uncle's body; he was still alive but barely.

"You are going to be ok, I am going to heal you right now." I said ignoring the tears running down my cheeks.

He smiled gently through his pain, "You know there is no way to save me."

"Yes there is!" I said stubbornly, almost yelling it. But I knew he was right.

Then I thought of something and turned to Gandalf, "Save him, please." I pleaded.

Gandalf nodded placed a paw on his brow.

Miguel smiled at me slightly before saying, "Live a happy life. Follow your heart. I love you, Hiki." At the sound of my childhood nickname I began to sob, he wiped away a tear and whispered, "Remember I will always be with you."

With that, he began to fade. Slowly his body went through the portal and disappeared.

I looked at the spot he just was. He was gone. He had traveled through the portal and it would heal him, but he was gone.

I could not look at anything but where he used to be as I cried my heart out, feeling truly alone.

**Ok, that is the end of this chapter. Please do review; even if some of you might hate me because of this! I am sorry, but it had to be done. I typed it late at night, so forgive me for grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Please review!**


	28. Depression

**Disclaimer: I will die, I know it for a fact, before I am able to actually own LotR! Whaa!**

**Chapter 28: Depression**

"_There is a certain point in your life when you realize how much you depend on a certain person. No matter how independent you think you are, you always have the stable rock there for you to count on. When the rock cracks, you find yourself falling apart as well. That is when you have to choose whether to let the pieces fall to their ruin, or pick them up and try to paste them back together – even if it might turn out sloppy.**"**_

Those were the words that David once told me. His words rang truer than ever, even more than the time he left me the same night he proposed.

My uncle was always there for me and now that he was gone, I truly was letting myself fall apart.

I took a deep shuttering breath as I continued to look out the window onto the body-littered plains. There was a knock at the door, but I ignored it, it came again, yet it did not register. Finally, Gandalf stood up from his place on the windowsill and looked into my eyes as he thought, _'You need to come back, put down the bricks around your mind and let me in again. I want to help you.'_

Lately, I had taken to blocking him out so that I only very faintly heard his voice. How exactly I learned to do this, I do not know, but I think it developed in the moment of extreme grief so my mind did not want any more intrusions while I tried to heal myself.

When I did not respond, he narrowed his eyes and growled in annoyance before jumping down. He went to the door and scratched it twice, and then mewed loudly – apparently that was the code to let the guest know that it was okay to enter. I heard the door open and close, but no footsteps, so it was obvious who it was.

Legolas kneeled in front of me, his concerned eyes never leaving my face; "Phryne?" when I did no respond, desperation entered his eyes as he reached up and touched my cold cheek.

"Phryne, please, you are frightening me. You have not moved or reacted to anything since your uncle left. Please, Phry-" his sentence died there when I turned my dead eyes toward him. He was stunned for a good five seconds before he immediately pulled me into his arms and held me close to him, but, of course, as you would have guessed, I did not even blink.

"Oh Phryne," he murmured into my hair, "I beg of you, please come back, we need you, Éowyn needs you, _I_ need you."

I stiffened instantly (I am not even sure he noticed since I was a statue to begin with); I will be the death of him, but I could not let that happen.

I pulled away and without another word, left the room. I had to save Éowyn first.

I walked into the healing halls (the elf was following me) without stopping to observe anyone or anything around me. I frowned when I noticed that Éowyn was looking a bit like the Corpse Bride.

"We gave her the same treatments as Merry, but when they did not work, Legolas noticed something." I did not look up as Aragorn spoke, but I did glance at Legolas when he motioned to her stomach.

"She is pregnant," he said softly, "she is expecting twins."

I couldn't help smiling slightly at the thought of Éowyn having tiny little Miguel look-alikes; of course my smile was quickly dead because I realized that the twins were the ones draining Éowyn. Her body would get rid of them if I did not react quickly.

"You will have to go to the Black Gate without me." I said in monotone, "Don't believe them if they say they have Frodo or Sam, so don't react Pippin and Merry can not go." they seemed surprised to be caught hiding outside the door, but I continued. "I shall need to stay here and do some intensive healing; I might need Merry's help. No, Éomer, they will need you." Éowyn's brother sighed.

I finally looked up at the group and showed a bit more of emotion as I rested my gaze on each of them. Gimli, I hardly talked to him, but he was still dear to me. Pippin gained a permanent place in my heart; he still wore the black bracelet I gave him. Merry, poor Merry went through so much already. Aragorn became like a brother to me, Gandalf was my fatherly figure, and Éomer was like my best friend. Then there was Legolas, the love of my life, my dreams, my hopes, he was my everything.

"Good luck." I said with a small smile before turning back to Éowyn with a sigh.

"Aragorn," he turned to look at me before leaving, "when the Mouth of Sauron comes out, can you decapitate him for me?" he nodded and followed the rest of the group out.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the task ahead, but before I could start I was pulled into a pair of strong arms.

"What we are doing is a suicide mission," I turned to face Legolas as he continued, "I might not be-"

I placed a finger on his lips to stop him and whispered, "No, don't say that, you are not the one to die." I pulled out of his hold and looked back down at Éowyn, but yet again he pulled me around to look at him.

"What do you mean? Is healing her going to hurt you?" I could not look up into his concerned eyes, I could not tell him that healing her would not hurt me; it would more than likely kill me. How could I tell him that before he goes off to fight? I couldn't, so I lied.

"No, I will be fine." I smiled brightly at him and tried to turn back towards Éowyn, but he kept me in his arms.

His eyes bore into mine and I put up my mind blocks subconsciously, but suddenly I felt him place his soft lips on mine. I was stunned, but gave in. I poured my heart and soul into our connection, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer; we deepened the kiss.

Finally, I pulled away, "This is wrong." I whispered, knowing he would hear me loud and clear.

He laughed and whispered into my ear, "This is not our first kiss."

I frowned in confusion, "What?"

He gave me a secretive smile and walked to the door as he said, "I shall tell you after we get through this."

'_**If** I do'_ I added mentally.

I entered deep into my mind, so deep that…..that……well, I was just really deep. I felt the presence of the cleric/warrior spirit enter my mind.

'_I really have to give you a name; calling you cleric/warrior spirit is just too long!'_

_I heard her laugh faintly, 'We can not do this.' Her voice was tired and sad._

_I frowned and thought back firmly, 'Yes, we can and we will, I have to save her and the only thing she has left of my uncle – the only thing _I_ have left. If she learns that she not only lost Miguel to a Nazgul, but her children as well, well she will be devastated!'_

'_If we heal her, it will drain us, it could possibly even kill us.' _

'_Yes, I know. Are you willing to die with me?' I thought softly._

'_I will go with you until the ends of the world, but you do know that we will not be the only ones dieing.'_

'_What are you talking about!' I asked, my confusion making me raise my voice._

'_You know of who I speak.'_

'_He won't die; he will move on, this is his release.' Even with the surety in my thought, in my heart I was still frightened that she could be right._

'_So be it.'_

Just like that I suddenly felt a jolt of new energy merging with mine, and when I opened my eyes I was seeing through another's. It was the first time we ever fully joined; we have also never gone so deep into my mind. Once we felt ready, we entered Éowyn's mind, we dug deeper and deeper, ignoring all her personal thoughts and simply concentrated on her energy force. We finally found the long strands of her life stream, and as expected they were incredibly tangled. We sent shots of our own energy into the matted areas. You see, the energy was a bit like hair conditioner, making the strands smoother and easier to undo the knots. When we finished her, we moved on to her children.

Here it comes, the phrase that is sooooo overly used: The seconds became minutes; the minutes into hours; the hours into days; etc… So yes, I basically lost all sense and track of time.

Then one day, I felt my connection with her break.

I landed on the floor heavily.

"Lady Phryne?"

"Is Desperate Housewives on yet?"

"What? No, I don't-"

"Then please buy me the first season of Lost, I am bored."

"What! Lady Phryne you can't even get up!"

I was then able to open my eyes to look at the person on the other side of the conversation.

"Ahhhh! Nooo! I said I wanted to _watch_ Lost, not be _in _Lost!"

I tried to get up, but my body was too exhausted and was very unwilling to move. Then it all came back to me in a rush.

"Ugh, wait! Drag me over to Éowyn!"

"But-"

"Now! Merry!"

"Yes, Lady Phryne." Merry bent down and proceeded to drag me across the floor.

"Oww! Oww! My hair! It _is_ attached to my head you know!"

"Sorry, but you just have so much of it!"

"Owwy!"

"Your hair is just everywhere, I don't know how to drag you! Have you ever considered cutting it?"

"You leave my hair alone! My friend and I both pride ourselves in our hair. Owwww!"

At that moment I heard one of the most wonderful sounds ever. Legolas was laughing.

"I think I have lost my mind! I am hearing laughter in my head!"

The laughter came again and a voice soon followed, "If I do say so myself, I believe you have gone mad quite some time ago."

"Well, no, you may not say so." I said as Legolas picked me up off the ground, "I am not mad any way, I am actually only tired."

Legolas turned me so he could look into my eyes, "why were you on the ground?" he asked softly.

My eyes grew wide and I urgently said, "I need to see Éowyn!"

Legolas nodded and motioned next to me with his head.

"Can you move my head for me please? I am having difficulties."

"Of course." He then gently turned my head so I see Éowyn.

She was lying there, with her hands neatly placed at her sides, color had returned to her cheeks, but her eyes were still closed.

"I have to get to her, or she might slip into a comma if I don't finish healing her now!" I said frantically.

"You can barely even move Lady Phryne." Merry stated.

"I don't care! Legolas please place me next to her and put one of my hands on her stomach and the other on her brow."

Legolas hesitated, but then positioned me in the proper place.

"Please, don't bother me now." I whispered softly.

Legolas stepped back, but did not leave the room; his eyes were watching my every move.

I closed my eyes and entered my mind; then Éowyn's and her childrens'.

"_The heart dies a slow death. Shedding each hope, like leaves on a tree, until there is no hope left.**"**_

A quote that I never forgot, came to me suddenly. I shook my head trying to make the tears leave.

_Why is this happening!_

I found the last knot and began to untie it, but it was too tight.

"_Poets don't always start by being quiet, brooding, and disheartened souls that we generally think they are. Through life's experiences and grief, poets loose their sense of hope and sometimes even their mind**."**_

_Go away!_

I shook my head again, the tears falling down my cheeks, and I gathered my last bit of energy; I sent it to her. I saw the knot undo itself; then our connection was shattered. The cold numbness came and I hit the floor, my mind a blank.

**Wow! I am sorry I took so long to update! I won't answer your reviews for the last chapter I loaded sorry, I don't have the time. At least I got this out! Review O.K.! If I get loads of reviews I'll load the already typed next chapter sooner! Any Qs., just ask!**

**Until next time!**

**Alatarial Elf**


	29. Phryne

**Ok, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I hardly got the amount of reviews I wanted for my last chapter… Here is this one for now, short but vital:D (It's in Third POV)**

**Disclaimer: Me no money owns nothing! **

**Chapter 29: Phryne**

Gimli fidgeted as he watched Legolas trace the outline of the peculiar fiery bird painted onto the inside of Phryne's wrist, just like the elf's love for the woman, it never seemed to fade. Legolas never once strayed from her bed's side unless Aragorn or Gimli literally forced him to eat or rest. Gimli had never understood how Legolas could have gotten so attached to her. When the elf described it to him, it seemed like a burden that Gimli would not want to be placed on his heart. When he told this to the elf, he simply laughed at him and said that it he would not replace the love he felt for anything else in the world. This did not help Gimli understand the elf, it only further added to his confusion.

When Gimli had found Legolas holding Phryne in his arms on the floor by Éowyn's bed, he had never been so shocked in his life. The elf was crying in despair. "Her heart beat has stopped! Call Gandalf!" the elf had cried. Without another word, Gimli used the dwarf's amazing skill of sprinting short distances incredibly fast. In the hall he already found Gandalf running ahead of Merry, who had apparently gone to get him before Gimli. The cat had managed to bring her heart beat back, but she did not wake. So for the last two weeks Gandalf and the elf had frequent meditation sessions next to Phryne in hopes of bringing her mind and spirit back to life as well.

"Lady Éowyn, you really shouldn't be getting out of bed just yet, Lady Phryne would disapprove." Gimli turned slightly towards the door at the sound of the voices approaching.

"She can tell me that when she wakes up!"

"Pippin, help me! You're supposed to be in bed also!"

"No Merry, I'm sorry, but I can not lay idly by, sitting in waiting for news on her condition. Besides, I'm still angry with you for not telling me what happened to her sooner!"

"Yes, Merry, it was cruel to lie to us."

"I didn't lie! I just withheld information…"

"Well-"

By now they had reached the room and opened the door, Éowyn's voice died when she saw her friend lying motionless on the bed.

Pippin stepped in cautiously—almost afraid to look at Phryne. When he had recovered from the major injuries he acquired at the Black Gate, nobody had told him why Phryne did not come to visit him. They told him she was still healing Éowyn or that she was too busy. He had not believed them. Earlier in the day, he had inquired on the whereabouts of his dear friend and they had told him that she was, yet again, healing Éowyn. He grew tired of the lies he was being told, so he snuck out to find that Éowyn had also gotten the same idea that afternoon. When Merry came to visit him in his room that day, they both cornered and questioned him. He finally told them. On there way over, Pippin had not truly believed that the woman who had told such miraculous and entertaining stories, the one who had given him motivation, the strong and sad woman he had grown to care for like a sister, could have something so bad happen to her. When he saw Phryne dressed in all white; looking pale and thin—too thin, the harsh reality hit him full force. He could only imagine how Éowyn must have felt, knowing that Phryne was in this condition because she was trying to save her.

Pippin walked slowly to her. He touched her hand with his own shaking one—not taking notice of the elf sitting on the other side of the bed, Gimli fidgeting by the window, Merry somberly watching from the door, or Éowyn's distraught state. Cold. Her hand was too cold. He shook his head as tears began to leave wet trails down his cheeks. He didn't understand how someone who was always so warm could have become so incredibly cold. He grasped her hand in both of his, crying silently against her palm.

When Aragorn and Gandalf came in to bring Gimli and Legolas food, he had not expected so many people in the room. As Aragorn placed the tray of food on the table by Gimli, Gandalf jumped onto the bed and placed his paw on the hand Pippin was holding. Aragorn stood next to Gimli and Merry and watched silently.

After an intense long ten minutes, nothing changed. Gimli's faint hope of bringing Phryne back was beginning to diminish.

"Not yet" Gimli looked at the elf. Legolas had not spoken since this had started, so hearing him speak surprised him. He looked at Phryne when he noticed something was off. It seemed familiar and yet he couldn't place it. Then it happened again, she was fading and the portal was opening.

Gandalf hissed and seemed to go into an even deeper meditation. Legolas had long gone back into his prior state. Pippin was still praying and crying fervently against Phryne's palm.

In a room not to far, Frodo woke up. _'It is over'_ was his first thought. His mission had been completed and has been for a while now. The Ring was destroyed, yet there was still an air of dread and sadness lingering in the air. He could not understand why it was so thick, but he dismissed it as mourning for the loss of loved ones. After all, in war, there is no winner, both sides lose.

Frodo got up slowly, savoring the fresh air and cool breeze. Sam was probably already eating lunch. Unlike Frodo, Sam had gotten right back on schedule. It took a bit longer for him, since he was wearier and still needed more rest still.

The young hobbit looked around the room with a small smile. Even with the tranquility that seemed to be there, he could still feel the horrible sense that something was happening.

Phryne faded even more; her almost complete transparency scared Éowyn nearly as much as it frightened Legolas. A tense long half hour went by with no change. Another hour passed and they were still watching her for any signs of change.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes to examining her pale face, _'Have I lost her again?'_ He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. The thought caused to much unbearable pain. As he gently placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, he cried out in his heart and soul, _'Please fight, fight and stay with me! I love you!'_ He kissed her brow, trying to convey all the feelings he had for her.

He felt her solidify, gently and slowly, but her body began to lose its transparency. Pippin and Éowyn gave a cry of joy and then another when Gandalf jumped off the bed, his small form growing and changing until he was the Gandalf that they all knew from before. Gandalf examined his hands with wide eyes, he looked at his white robes in wonder and then quickly moved his gaze to Phryne—his emotions were a mixed collage, but the feeling that stood out the most was his concern for the woman still lying in the elf's arms.

The hobbits, the dwarf, and the pregnant woman were hugging and smiling, when Aragorn said, "Don't celebrate to soon."

Their one second, the fraction of a moment where everything seemed to have gotten one of those happy endings that Phryne spoke about so often, was crushed.

Legolas shook, filled with indescribable emotions. He felt as though the world seemed to have come to a sudden stop, everything lost its color, meaning, life, and purpose. He pulled Phryne onto his lap and tightened his embrace as Gandalf pulled everyone outside—his walk slightly off.

Frodo stepped into the sun that shone on the outside hallway. The feeling in the atmosphere was too strong for him to fully enjoy the sunny day. He looked down at the city through a window, there seemed to be more people everyday, elves and humans alike.

He heard voices down the hall and couldn't help walking towards them. As he neared he heard a voice he had not been able to in a long time, he couldn't help smiling and walking faster—until he heard the topic of the conversation.

"Gandalf, why did you bring us out here?! We have to go back in!!"

"No Pippin."

"But what happened?"

Frodo heard Gandalf give a tired sigh before continuing, "We were able to bring her back, her heart made the decision in the end. Although, because her mind was still in turmoil, her body couldn't take it any more and it shut down."

"Then does that mean…" Gimli's frightened voice asked.

Frodo didn't hear anyone give an answer.

"So it will be two" the female voice sounded more like she was making a statement, not a question.

Frodo couldn't take it anymore; he stepped around the corner and asked, "What is going on here? Pippin why are you crying?! How is Gandalf human again?! What do you mean by 'two'?!" The young hobbit was terribly confused and hurt that he had not been told about anything.

Aragorn looked up at him with a weary and sorrowful expression; he seemed to have aged 60 years in front of Frodo's very eyes.

"Phryne, Seer of a distant land, niece of Gandalf's apprentice Miguel, and the one Legolas loves is…."

"Dead"

They say that one can always tell how much someone was loved by the amount of tears shed at their death—the amount of people who came. Many people came to Gondor to attend Phryne's funeral. Many people cried. Even the elves in the city felt the pain in the air, none so much as Legolas son of King Thranduil. He never once spoke, he never went out in public anymore, he had begun to fade - some wondered if he was even still alive.

What a sad fate it is to be part of making a better era for the people and not be able to live to see it or enjoy the happiness. It truly is a sad fate indeed.

**TBC review please!**


	30. How Does This Work?

'_Well, isn't this a bit odd…'_ I looked down at the katana I was holding in my right hand. I had absolutely no idea how to use it, the one who was skilled with this weapon was my best friend Samantha, she was apparently taught some type of ancient sword fighting technique from the Feudal Era in Japan. Hell if I knew what part went into the enemy and which part was to defend myself. It was around this time that I turned my attention to the blue fencing outfit I was wearing. _'How does this make sense?'_ I knew well enough that fencing outfits did not go with Japanese swordplay.

I tried calling on my warrior spirit, _'Umm… do you know how to use this thing?' _

'_Yes,' _she called back, _'but you have to fight this one on your own.'_ Her presence then left.

'_Hey, wait a minute! You can't just leave!!'_ When she didn't reply I started to panic, I had no idea how to play any sport other than soccer and cross-country running, how was I supposed to fight with a sword?! To make matters worse, I had no idea what fight she was talking about.

I sighed in annoyance, stomped my foot childishly, and then decided to examine my environment – it's not like I had anything better to do.

I was standing in what seemed to be a spotlight. Yup, it was one of those scenes; a vast plane of darkness with white light shinning directly on area I was standing at. _'Wow, creative.'_ I thought with complete sarcasm, _'nice and spartanly, only the necessity – which apparently is nothing.'_ I then noticed shapes right outside the circle of white light, I could barely see them, but they were there. They were moving around as though I wasn't even there, each doing something of their own. _'Hmm…' _ I said as I watched one of them fall to the ground in the middle of a street and begin to sob into its hands. _'O…kay… if I ever do that, shoot me.'_ I whispered to myself.

It was around this time that I started to hear the footsteps. I turned around, trying to see the person walking towards me, but I failed to see anybody. The steps grew louder and louder. My heart began to race faster and faster. _'Ok, I'm scared now.'_ I couldn't help it with the steps simply growing louder and I still wasn't able to see anyone.

Suddenly, a figure came at me from that direction with god-like speed. I yelped and barely managed to jump out of the way. This person was dressed in a red fencing outfit and was holding a bright blue katana.

'_Who-'_ I wasn't able to finish because she suddenly attacked again. I yelped once more and scrambled to the side – desperately trying to keep the katana in my hand and stay in the circle of light at the same time.

'_HELP!!!'_ When no one answered I felt tears prick my eyes, but I fought them back. I didn't have time to cry. I knew that this was the fight my warrior/cleric spirit wanted me to fight on my own.

I tore the stupid fencing mask off my face and glared at the figure. I ripped a piece of fabric off the back of the mask and used to tie my giant mass of hair up into a messy pony tail.

'_I guess I'm going to have to fight you alone. Hehaha, this is great…' _

The figure put its sword back inside its scabbard and put itself into one of the many starting positions that I saw my friend, Samantha, use. I also put my katana away and placed a hand on its handle – preparing to draw it with as much speed as possible. Growing up with a family of samurai descendents as a close friend, you tend to pick up on their traditional ways a bit. I knew that this would be a one hit kill. I was scared shitless.

'_If there is anything out there, I need your help now!'_

I saw it clearly, its thumb pushed up the sword while the other started to draw it out with lightening speed. I didn't even have time to curse, I knew I had taken too long to react. The fragment of a split second I used to watch it draw its sword was a dire mistake. I was too slow. Even so I pulled out my katana in the same steps that it did, hoping that my hand looked as fast as I felt it move. I charged – praying that I was faster, that maybe my little talent in sports would not fail me.

We charged. We clashed. And then we stood as still as stone. It all happened so fast I didn't realize that the duel was over, I was more interested in the cry of despair I heard, I knew that it was not my voice or my opponent's. Our voices couldn't possibly sound so wonderful. Although, I was completely confused, why did the voice cry out in despair? I could see that my sword clearly had some blood on it. For the couple of seconds I stood there without moving an inch, I did not hear any other body fall to the ground from behind me. I was just going to turn around to look back at my opponent, when I felt the horrible burst of pain across my stomach and chest. My body had finally gone through the initial shock and the pain kicked in.

I fell to my knees; gasping for breath, it was my mind's turn to go into shock. I grew too weak to hold my body upright anymore; I fell forward onto my horrid wound – making it worse. I simply lay there with the katana still tightly clenched in my hands. I couldn't move or speak, in fact I could barely see through my tears of pain. With my blurry vision I could see the feet of my opponent start walking towards me slowly and menacingly – I knew it was going to finish the job. I was going to die; there was nothing more to it: my life was already being drained out of my body.

I looked past Its feet in hopes of prolonging my undeniable end. There, just outside the ring of light, I could see figures moving; it seemed like one was sitting on a table and the other was in standing in front. They were kissing passionately. Of course, even in the state my body was in, I couldn't help blushing bright scarlet – and then I got angry. Here I was dieing and they were just over there kissing! It wasn't until one of them pulled away that I realized with a start that those two figures were Legolas and me.

As you could have imagined, I was filled with an enormous amount of confusing, embarrassment, and countless other things. I laid there in my growing pool of blood as my murderer slowly made Its way towards me, yet I couldn't take my eyes off the other me and Legolas – I wanted to figure out what was happening, I needed to understand.

I watched as Legolas picked up the other me – I gave her the title of OP, short for Other Phryne – and carried her somewhere. I couldn't see their surroundings but I guessed that he placed OP on a bed – I think…. Anyhow, they were talking but I could not hear at all what was being said. The footsteps of my approaching death were too loud. So I ignored it, drowning out my fear of it and only concentrating on OP and Legolas.

"Oh, shut up, you don't have the power." OP said/laughed/giggled/snorted while clutching onto Legolas's sleeve.

"I'm a prince, I can order someone to make this special Hershey's Chocolate you speak of."

OP laughed again as Legolas tried to pry off her fingers. "No, my dear elf, you can't make it for me because I'll only gain weight and it will end up disappearing – just like me." OP said while drunkenly waving around her free hand like an airplane.

Legolas frowned deeply, "I will follow you where ever you go."

A resonating slap. "Hmm… I meant to get your cheek," OP said, "but instead I got your chin… Anyhow, don't speak like that! Every human life dies." At this point, since Op pushed herself up in order to slap him, I noticed all her strength was drained and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Just like the seasons change, a human leaves this world and they seem to come back because they are similar, but in reality, they are not, because the exact same things do not happen in each and every season." OP laughed insanely before continuing, "Hmm... that made no sense to me! Oh well, anyway, the point is that I'm going to die sooner or later."

Legolas pulled OP away from his shoulder and laid her back down slowly while whispering, "I don't want you to die. I need you." Unfortunately OP was already unconscious, but she did manage to frown and say, "I'll try not to too soon."

I sighed, I couldn't see the use of seeing that little scene, and it didn't stop my death from walking towards me at an agonizingly slow pace. All I realized was that I failed in staying alive longer for Legolas – I had failed miserably.

I looked at the feet making its way towards me and couldn't help the falling into despair, they were already close enough to strike.

'_No!'_ I scolded myself angrily, _'I have to get up NOW people are counting on me!!"_

The tears in my eyes increased as I screamed out in anger and pushed myself up slowly, _'There is nothing stronger than the will to survive – to survive in order to protect someone who needs you. Because when one gets killed, it is never only one being that dies, all the people attached feel despair and lose the will to live as well. I have to get up!!'_

I felt the energy building up—growing at an alarming rate, it bubbled up my throat until I yelled at the top of my lungs—finally I was standing on my two feet; holding the katana I never let go of in the first place.

My opponent stepped back in shock; it knew that my stance was very different from before. There was no more fear, regret, or hesitation, it was all pure determination.

'_I have to live!!'_

With an incredible speed that I knew was not at all normally my own, I charged and attacked my enemy.

'_For Eowyn!'_ Attack. Block.

'_For Pippin!'_ Charge. Dodge. Wound.

'_For the kids!!'_ Spin. Swing. Block.

'_For Gandalf!!'_ Lunge. Scratch. Blood.

'_For Miguelito!!'_ Attack. Block. Crack. Katana breaks.

'_FOR LEGOLAS!!!!'_ Spin. Attack. Blood Rains.

'_I CHOOSE MIDDLE EARTH!!!!!'_


	31. The Endless Darkness

I was breathing heavily as I watched my opponent with amazement. I didn't understand how in the flurry of my blows I managed to shatter its Katana and give it its multiple wounds. My opponent stepped back in astonishment, it had a hand over the fatal injury across its chest and stomach; I knew there was no way anyone could survive that.

It staggered back another two steps and then fell backwards—the mask falling off in the process. I didn't notice the katana fall out of my hand. I didn't notice my eyes widening in shock. I paid absolutely no heed to my tears. I ran to the side of my Cleric/Warrior spirit lying in her growing pool of blood.

'_NOO!!' _I fell to my knees next to her – the river of tears was completely ignored. _'You idiot!! Why?!! You should have said something!'_

She just smiled at me whispering, _'Do not regret what you have done, if you had not, more than one life would have been needed as a sacrifice.'_

'_Sacrifice? What are you talking about? Nobody needs a sacrifice!!'_

She laughed softly, _'You're so naïve. The portal has been opened too many times for you; this was bad for the balance. In order to balance everything out, spirits must be sacrificed – or one of extraordinary level. Our battle was to decide whether you stayed in Middle Earth or not, you chose to stay, so you could not be the sacrifice, hence I choose to be th-'_ she stopped to cough; the blood that ran down her chin tore at my heart.

'_Don't give me that look.'_ I almost missed her low voice, but I wasn't paying attention to anything else, so I did not. _'I wanted it to be this way. Don't worry, I'll always be here in your mind – your memories.'_

The spotlight started to narrow, only focusing on her; she sighed in relief and closed her eyes, already accepting her fate.

'_NOO!! You can't go!! Please!!'_ I cried out when her body began to fade into the light.

'_I don't belong in this world. The fact that I exist drained me emotionally. Don't you understand?'_ Her kind smile was almost too much to bare, _'Being brought here the way I was, I miss my own world and I would rather not exist than live on in this manner. Please, let me go, I want to find happiness after death.'_

How could I not let her? After all she did for me? I could not understand how I came to be so selfish.

I nodded.

'_Thank you.' _She sighed, _'I'll never forget you or your kindness. I thank you.'_

With that, she closed her eyes again with a peaceful smile as the ray narrowed, until it finally disappeared—leaving me in complete darkness.

I didn't stop the tears from coming, I didn't see a point in doing so, since the only thing witnessing them was the endless darkness.

'_Good bye.'_


	32. How Can This Have A Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 32: Should've known this couldn't have a Happy Ending**

Pippin sprinted down the hall screaming, "HELP!!!"

Merry dashed out of the study room where he was talking to Aragorn and Faramir. "What is it Pippin?!"

Pippin landed in a heap at his feet. He simply shook, not knowing what to say he pointed down the hall. That was all it took for Aragorn to run down the hall in the direction he came from.

"King Elessar, wait!" Faramir called out behind him, but he was ignored.

When Aragorn reached the outdoors, he stopped. Faramir came out behind him, but didn't see anything out of the usual. The large jewel coffin still lay on top of the wonderfully carved stone table. Aragorn slowly walked toward the coffin. Endearingly, he placed a hand on it and whispered a few words of prayer. He looked down at the body in the case, "Amazing how perfectly this case is preserving her body, the dwarves are quite talented. Gandalf said that only an air tight case would be able to keep her like this."

"Lord," Faramir cautiously began but didn't continue in fear of interrupting the king's quite moment.

"I think," said the king, "it is time for her to be fully laid to rest – after all, it has been five weeks."

"Sire?"

Aragorn took a deep breath, "Call in Leithla, we must prepare for her complete burial. She'll get one worthy of a queen's."

Faramir nodded and walked back down the hall, on the way passing a beautiful woman with dead eyes. He bowed his head towards her in respect, "Lady Eowyn." When she didn't acknowledge him, he sighed and continued down the hall.

She practically floated outside, "Lord Aragorn, Pippin said he heard her voice?"

He shook his head with a frown, "She has yet to move. The poor lad, he has been suffering greatly. I think having her up here is causing everyone to have illusions."

"But you have heard her voice as well! Having her here is what has kept us going! You bury her and you seal our fate!!"

"She is dead." He did not shout, he did not scream, he merely stated, "Having her here will not help bring Miguel back either."

They both stood there for ten tense minutes before the maid, Leithla, came in and humbly said, "Lord."

Aragorn nodded and walked back inside. Eowyn stood looking at the woman in the case; sighed and also went inside.

When the two were out of ear shot, Leithla inhaled deeply. "You know, 'tis about time ye' were buried. All these hearin' of voices and feelin' presences scares me to the core. Ye' know what the funny thing is? I feel like ye' are listenin' to me speak." She pulled a clothe out from the basket she was carrying and proceeded to wipe off the coffin. "None of the others want to come in here, say 'tis too frightenin' – not that I'm not. Hear ye' me!" She walked over to her basket and grabbed the pot filled with water so that she could rinse her clothe. "I think-"

_Knock, knock._

"Mary, if that's ye' can't ye'-"

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"What in-"

_CRASH_

"AAHHHH!!!!!!"

I took a large gulp of air. It felt as though I hadn't breathed in years. In fact it hurt me to inhale! My heart was beating at an abnormal pace, trying to get all my blood running again, and my throat was burning like hell. After several minutes of pain, I was finally able to open my eyes. All I could see were magnificent colors. It took me a while to realize that they were all different jewels and the sunlight streaming through them created the colors. I touched the part right above me and knew that I was in a case and I needed to get out. I tried to scream, but my voice was hoarse and nothing came out. Desperate I knocked the side of the case, but even that was hard since I didn't have complete control over my body yet. I could see someone outside, she was bending over something. I knocked harder. She turned around and dropped the water basin she was holding. She then turned and ran away.

'_Noo!!'_ I thought as tears began to trickle down my cheeks, _'I'm going to die in my coffin! Yeah, that's great!'_ Before I went into complete panic, I took deep breaths to calm myself down—then, remembering that I probably had a limited amount of oxygen, I stopped myself and stupidly held my breath. I tried knocking again, harder than ever, but it was very weak and I ran out of strength, so I just lay there. I took a moment to wonder how I was even able to breathe in this more than likely airtight container or if it was even possible.

I looked over to the side, I saw Aragorn slowly walk in with the women from earlier pointing from the door; the panic in her eyes was very clearly visible. He walked over to me and looked down at me with sad eyes. I looked at him while blinking slowly. He looked back while blinking slowly. His eyes suddenly widened and he shouted something out before trying to move the top part. When the woman at the door didn't move, he shouted again at her and she dashed back inside.

Aragorn continued to push on it, when he got frustrated he grabbed something to break the case with. He was just about to strike down when a hand stopped him. We both looked at Gandalf as he placed his hand on the coffin and closed his eyes in concentration. I felt air rush into the case while other air rushed out. I closed my eyes in relief. I was suddenly pulled into a strong embrace.

"Oh my child! What a fright you gave us!" Gandalf cried into my hair. He pulled back to look at me with tearful eyes, highly contradicting his laughter. There were others there: Pippin, Merry, Eowyn, Aragorn, and more. I slowly moved my eyes from face to face, I knew who I was looking for yet I could not find him. When my eyes fell on another coffin next to mine I swallowed and started hyperventilating.

"Le… Le…" I tried to push back the tears but couldn't, "Legolas?!"

I pulled out of Gandalf's arms, only to fall harshly onto the stone.

"Phryne! Wait!!"

I ignored the voice and pulled myself toward the case, "Please no, please don't." I was too weak and couldn't make it. "No… No…it can't be…" The next thing I saw was the terrible darkness as I fell unconscious.

He sat there watching her. He smiled sadly, she was still as pretty as ever and yet she wasn't. She was the prettiest when her eyes would light up while she was animatedly telling a story, or when she would laugh and make jokes about herself.

He clenched his fists in anger; he had no desire to see her like this. "Stupid, you're not meant to be like this. I know this is not you, the you that I know would not be acting like this!" He sighed, "Well… at least you are not…" It was still too painful for him to continue so he simply took a deep breath and watched over her while playing with the black bracelet she gave him.

"Pippin," even without his response, Merry continued, "It is Etharlin's turn to watch over her."

"Merry," Pippin said without looking up, "I think I fell in love with her."

The only response to that was Merry smacking Pippin on the head, hoping to bring him back to his senses. "You idiot," Merry said, "You love her like a sister!"

"Hmm…"

"Now come on, lunch is ready."

Pippin's eyes brightened up considerably and he jumped off his chair in excitement. "Alright then, let's go!"

Merry nodded and walked out the door. Before Pippin followed him he turned to look at Phryne with a bright smile, "I hope you wake up soon sister."

He turned to go back out the door and simply froze. "Legolas…" The sad elf didn't even try to smile he simply stared at the woman lying on the bed. Pippin grew angry and with fists clenched he somehow drew his sword. "This is all your fault!!" the hobbit was holding the weapon so tightly that his hands began to bleed. "If you would have just stopped living in your self pity and come down when she… when she came back then she wouldn't have lost herself like this!!!" Legolas kept his solemn expression as he turned his eyes to look at Pippin. His sad face only fueled his anger more, "She thinks you are dead!! That's why she is taking so long to regain her strength!!" Pippin was so furious at Legolas that he didn't even realize when he started to charge at him with his sword.

Before he was able to hit Legolas, another sword stopped his. Pippin looked at Merry with wide eyes. "Pippin, stop this!" Pippin shook; he looked at Legolas standing by the door, he looked at his sword, and then looked at Merry. He had no idea what had come over him. His sword fell to the ground with a clang, "Phryne would not like this… what have I done?"

"It's alright Pippin," Legolas whispered, "I deserve it." The elf walked to Phryne's bedside and kneeled there. Pippin was still shaking as he ran outside passing Etharlin on the way. When the young boy looked at Merry for answers, he received none. "Come on" said the hobbit, motioning away from the healing room.

Inside of said room, Legolas sat next to Phryne and sighed deeply before closing his eyes in anguish.

There was someone there, I could feel his presence, and I knew that I wanted to see this particular person.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Legolas?" when I spoke, it hurt worse than hell. "Why does the afterlife have pain as well?! Maybe I am in Hell, but then why would you be here?"

"Phryne?" I heard his voice and smiled despite my pain.

"Phryne," I closed my eyes in content as I listened to his voice, "Love, can you look at me?"

"No, because then God will call his angel back, by the way, what are you doing here? Aren't elves supposed to have their own type of afterlife kingdom thing?"

"Umm… Phryne…"

"It's ok, I don't mind you." I couldn't help smiling brightly.

"Phryne…"

"Yes Legolas?"

"Do you think you are dead?"

"How can I not be, especially with you being dead?"

"Well, we actually wouldn't see each other after we die."

"Ah… so you're a figment of my imagination!! Hahahaha!! I get it!"

"Umm… no, I'm me."

"So I'm a part of your imagination? I'm confused… I feel so real."

"Umm… no, we are both alive…"

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him and there he was, as beautiful as ever. But it was almost like he wasn't there either, his expression was sad and his eyes were so dark. As I examined his eyes, I felt something tugging at from the corners of my mind, but I hardly gave it any heed. The emotions I was feeling were too much; I couldn't move, so I just sat there blinking as the reality of the situation finally hit me.

I smiled the biggest smile known to man kind and launched myself into his arms regardless of the intense pain and lack of strength. Although what hurt the most was that Legolas did not hug me back.

I waited there with my arms around his neck—just waiting for him. After a while I nodded vigorously and said, "It's ok, take your time." I waited a little bit longer, "Really, it's ok." Finally, about 5 minutes passed, I started to get worried and the pain reached an all-time max. "Legolas… I don't feel so well… oh god," My energy was all gone and the excruciating pain forced me to let go of him and fall to the bed.

He caught me exclaiming my name; with wide eyes he looked up at me when I hacked up some blood.

"GANDALF!!!" He cried as he placed me gently onto the bed.

"Ack! Don't lay me here… I'll… I'll just stain the sheets…" I coughed some more and started to breath heavily.

Gandalf rushed in and exclaimed, "Legolas!! What have you done?!!"

I glared at the former cat; saying, "He didn't do anything."

"What do you mean?! You have this nasty wound on your stomach!!"

I looked down and sure enough, the immense pain really was coming from there, but it was the wound my Warrior/Cleric spirit gave me when I fought with her in the spotlight thingamajig. Shouldn't I have healed?

"It's just a flesh wound."

"Chut up Phryne, you know you can die from that!" Gandalf set himself to work as he seemed to growl at Legolas. He did some kind of incantation and concentrated fully on my growing wound. "This is a spiritual injury…" The wizard looked at me – I swear his eyes were the size of ostrich eggs! "You have to tell me how you got this."

"Oh you know, just standing in this circle of light and fighting a spirit in order to save myself, the usual." I said waving my hand around dismissively.

Gandalf smacked me on the head.

"Oww…"

"Sorry, old habit."

"Oh, yes, the famous cat who used to slap me…"

Legolas, through out all of this, was like the computer you're using now: seeming to be holding completely still, yet inside, there is actually plenty of activity. Unless of course you have my old computer which would shake incredibly hard when ever it ran into problems, but you get what I mean.

I looked at him and smiled through my pain, "What's wrong Legol-" I grunted when Gandalf put a bit more pressure than I thought was needed on my wound.

The elf got up and went to the window with a deep sigh. I also made to get up and follow him, but Gandalf pushed me back down onto the bed, _'At least let me finish bandaging you.'_

It was my eyes' turn to get as large as an ostrich's egg. _'You can still hear my thoughts?'_

'_Faintly,'_ he thought as he proceeded to pull out some kind of ointment and bandages. _'I would have Galadriel or Elrond come to heal you, but they are currently elsewhere with the king. They want to meet you.'_

'_But I don't care about _those_ elves—I care about the elf brooding by the window!!'_

'_Give him time, your death hit him pretty hard. I'm sure he feels rather useless and helpless.'_

"This scar will not heal unless you want it to and let it heal. It became its most dangerous at the time when all hope failed, but it _can_ heal." Gandalf smiled at my confused expression before he got up and departed.

"Ok, that thoroughly confused me." I mumbled while grunting in pain as I stood up.

Legolas was immediately by my side to help me get up. "You should stay laying down." He whispered, almost half carrying me.

I merely laughed, "No worries, it'll just need some stitches."

"You already got them."

"Hmm?" I looked down at my stomach and it was at this point that I realized that I was walking around wearing a unique dress with leather string on the side holding a flap closed which was covering – low and behold, a stitched wound! "That's interesting."

"Are you saying that you did not notice while Gandalf was doing that?"

"Umm…"

Legolas gave me a ghost of a smile and sat me down in the chair by the window.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" I placed a hand gently on his and gave him the most concerned eyes that any living being could ever give.

He took in a deep breath and finally gave in. "I don't deserve – or even belong with you. I have no right to be placed in your heart."

"What? But…"

He smiled at me sadly, "how can I ever live up to Ethan's sacrifice? He gave his life for you, while I have offered you nothing but growing old and watching as I forever stayed young. What could I give you except, grief because I am keeping you from returning to the world you long for? I would only stand in your way; I can not be like Ethan and protect you." He motioned to my wound. "What is the use of my presence if I can not even protect the one I hold most dear?"

I pushed myself up off the chair with nothing but pure determination, but I couldn't hold myself up completely, I fell forward into Legolas's arms. "You fool," I mumbled, "Don't compare yourself to Ethan."

"You are right."

My mouth stayed open in mid word even though my eyebrows came together in confusion and frustration as he continued, "I do not even belong in his category, I'm bel-"

Yes, he got cut off by my slap. I glared at his look of perplexity for about two seconds before I pulled myself up by his shoulders and kissed him. Of course I only meant it to be a light and startling kiss, you know, something to make him stop wallowing in his self-pity. Unfortunately – or should I say fortunately, yeah… Legolas had different ideas… You see, after he got over the first initial shock of me having initiated a kiss again, I started to pull away, but Legolas was not so willing to let me go just yet. Regrettably, for you at least, I won't go into details – mainly because… actually, I don't have a reason. It's just embarrassing, hehehehe.

Well, what I'm trying to get at is that when we were done with our wonderful kiss, I gently smiled at him and said, "Ethan was a brother to me; he gave me the chance to live, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have much of a _need_ to live – or desire. It was your memory that helped me and protected me from giving into death. I fought because you reminded me that I had reasons to continue my struggle and in the end win." My smile faded the tiniest bit here, "I have been incredibly selfish. I avoided you and pulled myself away. I was being a hypocrite. I always told my friends and family members to never forget to take into consideration the feelings of everyone in a situation." I frowned faintly as I continued, "In my fight with my Cleric/Warrior Spirit, I learned that I wasn't doing what I preached. I hurt you and I even led you to believe that I had fallen in love with Ethan, when in actuality I only had those feelings for you and I just did not want to be the cause of your death. I didn't want to deprive you of the opportunity of seeing some of the most wonderful sights there could be. But what about you? How did and do you feel? I never took it into consideration, I was too caught up in the love _I_ had for you and trying to not have it so you could be immortal." I took a deep breath, I didn't realize until then that I had been crying, "I'm sorry Legolas, I am so incredibly sorry. But I find myself wanting to be selfish again…… I want to be with you – yet I know I don't want to be as well." Now I knew how messed up my logic was, how even after my fight in the circle of light thing I was still indecisive with certain things. I'm sorry, but I started to laugh, I couldn't take the irony of it all. "Wow, do I need help or what?"

Legolas's hug around me tightened as he waited for my insane laughter to quiet a bit – which only took about a minute because I started to silently sob. I can do it!

"Phryne?" his gentle voice was very much in contrast to how it was earlier when it's coldness and self-hate was bare for everyone to see.

"Mmm?"

"You said you loved me…"

I couldn't help gasp, I didn't really want to confess my love just yet, but it had slipped out. "…"

"Phryne…"

At this point I was more than slightly panicky, I didn't know if I had assumed wrongly and he didn't love me. _'Oh no.'_ so I tried to pull away with my cheeks as red as Santa's hat and my heart chattered into more pieces than the amount of toys he has to give out every year.

"No, wait." He said, pulling me back towards him with his hands on my wrists. "Phryne, please look at me."

I couldn't bring myself to; the intricate design on his sleeve seemed to be much safer. "You know, this is a very pretty design, I'd like to find out the name of the one who made it. I think a belt with this on it would be very nice. I once had this belt with a cow hoof on it—or was it a horse shoe?"

"Typical you, changing the subject."

"Well, it's really not a subject change, I just-"

He gently made me look at him by lifting my chin with his finger and thumb. "I want you to be selfish—but can we both be selfish together? I love you, but if we are not selfish to a certain degree, how can we last? Love is complicated; it is not just one emotion: there are hundreds of different feelings involved with love. That is why there are so many different opinions on the word. We just have to accept it for what it is. Can we do this together? Can we love each other please?"

I think I was stunned. My mind had become this blank buzz and dots. I understood him though, and I nodded numbly with a goofy—slightly dazed smile on my face.

"Do not worry," he said, "I'm sure we'll both come to understand it with time."

'_And with time, your eyes will become the blue they were when I first met you. I will help to heal this scar.'_

"Have you noticed," I mumbled, "That we have not had a very romantic—or fairytaleish relationship."

"The fairies I know don't have any tails…"

"That's not what I meant." I couldn't help laughing, "Some of the stories I tell are fairytales, but the point is that our first kiss was when I was extremely drunk,"

"Ah, so you finally remember that."

I continued after clearing my throat in hopes of making my blush go away. "Our second kiss was shared next to what could have been Eowyn's deathbed. And we kind of professed our love in my sickroom. Yes, very romantic isn't it?"

Remember when I said that I wanted to hear his laughter over and over again? Well I was able to hear it again as he spoke, "Yes, well we are just going to have to make some of our later activities more romantic than usual." Of course my already red face got even redder with what he implied, this only added to his reason to laugh.

**A/N: WOW!! Ok, I did not leave author's notes on the last two chapter, mainly because I didn't want to interrupt the flow and … and… um… whatever it is that those chapters had. Can I just say that this is an extraordinarily long chapter – at least for me . Anyhow, I think I might have one more chapter for this story and then it's the end. Although I already have two more stories in mind – for one of them I have already written the first chapter – but one of these stories (the one without the first chapter already written) is going to be much, much darker (although with me being me and not being able to stay serious for too long, it will have humor) because it's about Phryne's past/future. The other story (the one with the first chapter already written) is kind of like this one but takes place in … come on guess! XD Of course it's going to be in Pirates of the Caribbean! Mwahahahaha!!! Any thoughts on these matters?**

**I would like to thank my wonderful and faithful reviewers!! All of you help this story immensely! And for those of you who read without actually reviewing, I like you too because I can make a guess of which percentage of "Hits" are reviewers or not. XD Anyhow, wait for the next chapter and probably the last one for this story; please review:)**

**Happy New Year with many hugs (air hugs) and kisses (imaginary ones):)**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, wrote this all on my one night off on notepad since my friends are all dieing in bed from some kind of cold. Hehehe – Maybe I should check up on them…**


	33. Unexpected Endings

**Chapter 33: Unexpected Endings**

The sun was rising at a slow and leisure pace, as though it did not really want to force the glorious moon out of its throne. Or at least that was how my uncle would have described the scene… I have never been much of a morning person so every morning is kinda miserable for me. However, this morning was not so bad – I had a certain blonde and magnificent elf to thank for this.

I stretched my back when the sun made its official conquer of the moon, "aww poop… morning…"

"Yes, Phryne, it is."

Of course after all the time of being around Legolas, I was still not used to his silent appearances, "Legolas! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!"

"'Make some noise when entering.'" My adorable elf rolled his eyes (something he picked up from me) and turned away. "meleth nin, you might want to cover up."

It was then that I noticed the sheets gathered at my waist and my chest completely bare. The sight brought back memories of the previous night and all the pleasures… unfortunately, interrupted due to some minor political emergency he was needed for.

"Oh god!" I quickly pulled the sheets up to cover myself, making Legolas laugh as he toyed with his tunic.

"We are married, Phryne, I do not understand what you have to be modest about." He turned back around, slowly pulling off his tunic in one sweep – Yes, as you would imagine, I was practically drooling at his perfectly toned muscles and overall yummy-ness.

"Le – Le – Legolas, put your hunk, I – I mean shirt on!" I was blushing bright red and my mind completely went haywire when he crawled into the bed.

He pulled me into his arms with his mischievous smile, "I ordered for them to let us be for a while, are you sure you want me to cover up?"

"Mmm…" At this point my mind went into a haze, so I shall not recount the kisses he placed on my neck and shoulders leading to other naughty actions. However, I should probably give you a quick update as to what is going on.

Legolas and I were married not long after the love was professed, much to the displeasure of quite a few people (including Pippin and a certain little brother of Ethan) – while others merely smiled sadly at our fate or rejoiced. Pippin had completely ignored and avoided me after my resurrection, until I hunted him down and talked sense into him. I gave him a high-five for giving Legolas a good lashing when I could not, and assured him that he was forever my favorite hobbit. Éowyn was alright, she found joy in her children and often spoke to me about her plans for them – Oh my! And she made a startling revelation! Let us travel back to that day while Legolas and I, ahem, finish up in our bedroom.

Éowyn and I were sitting out in the central garden talking about her kids – or more like Éowyn was talking and I was listening while making a flower crown.

"I think Angel and Miguel, after their father, would be great names – if they are two boys. Two girls would be great as well! Leonor, after his mother, and Miranda, after his grandmother! I personally would love if it was a boy and girl, Miguel and Miranda! Oh but whatever gender they turn out to be, I would love them nonetheless!" Éowyn was rubbing her huge belly with a fond expression as she spoke about her plans. I would have told her that she was going to have two boys – my journey through their life stream revealed this to me – but she wanted to keep it a surprise.

I examined her growing belly and a thought struck, "Éowyn… is it wise to be blatantly admitting that well… my uncle is their father?"

"What?!" Éowyn looked at me as though she could rip my face off, scaring me enough to rush through my next part.

"I mean, they are being born out of wedlock, is that not improper?"

"My babies should be proud of their father! And for your information, they were conceived in love and wedlock!"

"But…" I was terribly confused, when were they married? "You two… married?" I have always been rather slow, but this time I did not want to believe the conclusion I was coming to. Éowyn's expression explained it all to me, they had married in secret. "Why haven't you told me??! Why marry without informing me?! He was my uncle! I can not believe you two went behind my back!"

"Phryne… please," Éowyn's worried tears moved me slightly, enough for me to pause a bit in my oncoming rant, "we… well, we did it in secrecy – only King Elessar, my uncle, and Gandalf knew! They were the only witnesses!"

"Why was I not invited?!!" As you can imagine, I was terribly hurt and I'm sure Éowyn felt worse than guilty.

"We were going to, but you were rather drunk and off with Legolas... and Kings' testimony would hold greater power than, well… your's…"

"He never told me… you could have told me!" I did not bother to stop the tears running down my cheeks, why would my beloved uncle not share this with me?

"We did not want to hurt your feelings, Phryne, we were going to have a bigger wedding after the war, but… well…" Éowyn looked down at her hands in shame and sadness.

I was pacing in absolute hurt and fury, this felt like a great betrayal. I thought back to the night Éowyn claimed to have gotten married with Miguel, and then I remembered. It was the same night I had gotten completely wasted and pretty much raped Legolas – not that he minded. "Oh god… he really did not have time to tell me… nor was I in any shape to attend a secret wedding…" I looked at the crying Éowyn and sighed, "I am sorry…"

She smiled gently at me, looking absolutely like a goddess. No wonder my uncle fell in love with her. "I am sorry as well."

And so we hugged and made up, I was never one to hold a grudge for too long – especially when that grudge was directed at the woman carrying the children of my beloved uncle. The children that would not be branded by rumors and unkind whispers due to 'propriety' and customs.

Children… oh yes, this brings another topic I should probably discuss. First we should check if Legolas and I are done. Nope, we are not. Naughty, naughty! Well, this topic of children takes us to the night after Legolas and I… after we… well, after we slept together for the first time. Yes, we did sleep together before we were married by Man's standards. A standard that Legolas did not understand, he said that when elves lay together they complete a private ritual that automatically binds them. Which is understandable with elves, I mean, they only love one person for their entire lives. Humans, on the other hand, are rather fickle; therefore need the elaborate wedding ceremony to force and keep two people together for life – well, until divorce is invented. Anyhow, so after completing a small ritual (mainly professing to the elf gods this and that and burning some seemingly random plants) we slept together under the open sky. It was quite the marvelous experience (not that sleeping with the love of your life never is), probably enhanced by the small pots burning an unknown substance in them. Oh dear, I seem to have ranted again, I apologize.

So after I had the best night of my life, Legolas and I laid in the grass (well after the initial act I asked Legolas to lay a blanket down for us), far from the peering eyes, and simply enjoyed the bright stars.

He placed a kiss on my brow in utter bliss, "Meleth nin, you have brought much happiness into my life."

"Legolas…" at this point I did not know what to say, I could not formulate words properly – well all except for the phrase that brought a smile to his face every time – "I love you." And yes, it unfailingly brought a smile to his face – actually, it made him move on top of me faster than I could see. "Oh dear!"

But he did not do anything, he merely examined my eyes with an intensity that no human would ever be able to achieve. In fact, had I not been absolutely in love with him, I would not have been able to maintain eye contact. "Meleth nin, I-" his expression suddenly changed to one of confusion and he sat up, pulling me onto his lap.

"Legolas?" I asked nervously.

"Your life stream… it is flowing incredibly slow, it is even a different shade than other humans." He peered deep into my eyes, I felt as though he could see into every fiber of my soul. Later I would find out (from Gandalf) that the binding ritual opened up my heart for his examination even more than was normal (yes, somehow through the ritual we were connected), and that is why he could not see how slow my life stream really was until after we _the deed_ was done. The color change had occurred when my cleric spirit 'died,' really her spirit merely dispersed and some of it bonded with my life stream permanently – hence the extension. Basically, the portal and my old cleric spirit were to blame.

"What are you talking about?" I, at the time, was still terribly confused.

"Every being has a life stream, as you know, well elves can sense these. It is how I realized Éowyn was expecting children. Yours is slower than other humans, your whole aging process has been slowed down."

The shock overwhelmed me, I realized that I was given more time with Legolas but… it also made me wonder, "If my whole aging has been slowed, then does that mean my entire body slowed?"

"Well, it conserves more energy and therefore slows aging."

"So I can not have children?" my question made his eyes widen in sudden realization.

"No… you can not…" Were I not so close, I would have missed his sad words.

"I - I am b… barren?" my tears choked the words in my throat.

"I am sorry…" Legolas hugged me tightly, his grief pouring from his being.

I cried into his shoulder, feeling like a complete failure as a woman. Legolas had told me before then that he wanted children with me, I had laughed and joked about evil trolls… but deep in my heart, I wanted kids with him too. Now the privilege was taken from me and I felt terribly empty. The rest of the night, we made bittersweet love. Never again did we breach the subject, instead choosing to look at the positive of having more time together.

Oh! Shall we fast forward through time to the morning we opened with?

I was lying in Legolas's arms with practically half my body on top of him. "Love," I murmured, "Aren't we going to be late to little Miguel's and Angel's third birthday celebration."

He began to nod slowly and then realized what I had said, and sat up in a bolt. "We are! I shall summon help for you to dress immediately. We must hurry." I laughed and stretched yet again, my absent mindedness was rubbing off on him. "Meleth nin," at his husky voice I looked at him inquisitively, "moving like that is not motivation for me to be punctual to the celebration." His hungry eyes running down my body resulted in me blushing bright red – amazing how after how long we were married, I still blushed so easily.

I covered myself with the sheets and went to find my robe as he pulled a rope to summon servants to help me dress.

At the celebration, Éowyn gave me a knowing look before continuing with the feasting and speaking to Faramir. She had married Faramir the year prior, for the simple reason of providing a father for her children. I did not blame her, besides, Faramir was a good man with good intentions. He knew full well that Éowyn would always be in love with Miguelito and still married her. She cared for him enough for a functional marriage, but he was no Miguel.

Afterwards, I was walking down the beach with Éowyn and her boys. "Well that was quite a feast! King Elessar went all out!"

Éowyn giggled slightly, "you and your odd expressions."

I shrugged and almost tripped over my own feet, bringing laughter to little Angel's face. I pinched his cheek fondly before placing him on the ground to hold his hand as he walked – I did not want to drop him. Angel was always the bright and cheerful one, while little Miguel (walking next to Éowyn) was the more thoughtful and quiet one.

"So," Éowyn began, "I wonder what kept you this morning."

"Éowyn!" My embarrassed face gave me away completely.

"Oh I tease," Éowyn laughed.

I cleared my throat, still slightly embarrassed, "I heard that Faramir plans to visit Legolas and I in our hom- ahh" a sudden sharp pain in my head made me stop mid-sentence.

"Phryne?" Éowyn's concerned voice went unheard, the pain completely blocked out everything. It soon faded and became a presence.

I looked up at Éowyn's concerned face, I felt Legolas's worry over me through our connection, the boys tugged on my dress, but I did not pay them any heed. Éowyn looked up to call for help, but her words never made it out. She saw something down the beach. I followed her gaze to the figure lying in the distance. It looked like a classic pirate. The figure tried to stand up but quickly lost balance and fell back into the sand. Without any warning Éowyn dashed off to meet the person.

"Wait," I whispered and forced my legs to follow her, the boys holding on to my skirt to lead them. Once I was close enough I stopped in shock, the presence in my mind fading to a soft hum. I could not believe what I was seeing. Dressed in classic pirate garb, my uncle coughed up water onto Éowyn's dress.

"Miguelito…"

**A/N: And so this is the end of the story! After all this time, it has finally ended. Wow, I do not even know if you guys remember the story… I hope I have not been completely forgotten! You were all great, anyhow. There is a new story, by the way, and I shall post it soon. Actually, it's mostly finished so you won't have to wait years for the last chapter of it like in this one. It is a PotC fic, not surprising, so be sure to look for it! Thanks for all your support! Review please, on the final chapter of My Uncle, My Cat, and I. :D**


End file.
